


Reminiscencia

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónDonghae piensa que sus sueños no son nada. Es decir, hasta que un cierto hombre aparece en cada uno de ellos, todas las noches. Pasa los próximos meses de su vida tratando de descubrir qué está pasando, pero pronto se da cuenta de que nunca debería haberlo intentado.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	1. De Sueños e Identidades

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634285) by WicketCriminals. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la mañana, llega la noche.
> 
> Después de una pesadilla, viene un susto.
> 
> Después de una muerte, viene la sangre
> 
> Después de la lluvia, viene una inundación.
> 
> Después de una caída, viene un vuelo.
> 
> Pero, decir que seguir igual, no siempre tiene la razón.
> 
> Para después de un parto, los niños crecen.
> 
> Y después de todo lo que hacemos,
> 
> Nos vemos forzados a enfrentar la Reminiscencia.

_Acércate._ Escucho decir a la voz. El espacio frente a mí es negro. Pura oscuridad. Mi cuerpo instintivamente me dice que me mantenga alejado, que no me acerque a la voz.

 _Más cerca._ Susurra de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo una voz en mi mente me dice que no escuche.

Siento que mis piernas dan un paso más cerca.

 _Detente._ Escucho y me doy cuenta de que es mi mente la que me está hablando. _Detente._ Ruega.

Pero la voz que sale de mi mente es más fuerte, suena mejor, y escucho _eso_ en su lugar.

Algo me detiene en medio de mi paseo; podía sentir sus frías paredes de terciopelo obligándome a dejar de caminar.

 _Escucha._ Dice, por lo que parece, decido que es la voz de un hombre.

—¿Escuchar qué? —respondo, hablando con lo desconocido frente a mí.

Pero el hombre no responde. En cambio, siento que desliza algo en mi bolsillo trasero. Y juro que podía escucharlo acercarse a mí, y besa mi mejilla antes de sentir que su presencia se desvanece.

* * *

—¿Otro más? —me pregunta mi hermano Henry. Su cama se encuentra frente a la mía y está haciendo su rutina matutina típica de acostarse con su computadora portátil en su regazo y sus lentes colocados flojos en su nariz mientras sus dedos golpean el teclado repetidamente.

—Sí —murmuro, rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza y volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Henry sabía de mis sueños. Demonios, _todos_ sabían de mis sueños. No era algo que mantuviera reservado, ahora era algo que _podía_ mantener reservado. Estos terrores nocturnos me perseguirían durante todo el día, permanecen en mi mente y me ponen extremadamente nervioso y tenso.

—¿Crees que estos sueños significan algo? —le pregunto a mi hermano extremadamente inteligente.

Él se burla, —Por supuesto que no. Y por favor no te conviertas en una de esas personas que son extremadamente analíticas sobre sus sueños, eso es todo lo que son, Donghae. Sueños.

—Pero lo juro, tienen que significar _algo_ , ¿verdad?

—¿Además de implicar que tienes una mente perturbada?

—Gracioso —siseo.

—Bastante —responde—. ¿No necesitas ir a la escuela?

—Sí —le digo, levantándome de mi cama—. Y tú también.

* * *

—¿Cómo te va con tu familia?

—Mi familia _adoptiva_ —corrijo a mi consejera una vez más. En secreto me encontraba con ella todos los días dos veces por semana. Quiero decir, tenía que contarle a alguien sobre estos sueños y sobre mi vida en general—. Bien, supongo. Son la única familia que recuerdo —le respondo.

Hasta donde puedo recordar, mi familia biológica consistía en un hermano mayor, una madre y un padre. Pero murieron hace mucho tiempo durante este accidente que de alguna manera pude sobrevivir. Se desconoce el accidente que causó su muerte.

—¿Te llevas bien con ellos? —pregunta ella, y yo asiento. Realmente nunca he tenido problemas con mis padres adoptivos, y Henry podría ponerse un poco molesto, pero ¿no se supone que los hermanos son molesto? He estado con esa familia desde que tengo memoria, nos hemos acostumbrado el uno al otro.

—¿Tuviste uno de esos sueños otra vez?

—Sí, ahora vienen con más frecuencia —le digo—. ¿Cree que significan algo?

—Exactamente no sé —dice ella—. ¿Hay personas o temas recurrentes en estos sueños?

—Sí, mucho en realidad, hay un hombre, y él me habla, pero nunca me muestra su cara.

—¿Que dijo?

—Anoche me dijo "escucha". Y a veces solo dice mi nombre una vez y luego desaparece. Es extraño porque su voz siempre me atrae, incluso cuando puedo sentir a mi mente diciéndome que no escuche.

—Escuchar ¿eh?

—Sí, me confunde.

—Escucha, Donghae, es porque constantemente te preocupas por estos sueños que te hacen volver a soñar cosas similares todas las noches. Simplemente no te preocupes por ellos.

—Pero que si...

—No. No tienes tiempo para hoy, ve a clase.

—Pero...

—Adiós Donghae.

Gimo y me levanto, arrojando mi mochila sobre mi hombro izquierdo, —Adiós.

—Ah, por cierto, Donghae, sabes que algo está colgando de tu bolsillo trasero.

—¿Qué? —toqueteo alrededor de mi bolsillo trasero hasta que mis dedos alcanzan un pequeño trozo de papel—. Oh... gracias por decírmelo.

Mientras camino por el pasillo lleno de gente hasta la clase, abro el pequeño trozo de papel.

_¿De dónde saqué esto?_

—Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —mi amigo, Yesung, se me acerca y me pasa el brazo por los hombros mientras caminamos hacia la quinta horas. Me arrebata la pequeña nota de las manos y la lee.

—¿"Hyukjae"? —lee en voz alta, luego se burla mientras se vuelve hacia mí. Podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla, así de cerca estábamos. Me alejo de él porque sabe cuánto odio que la gente se acerque demasiado a mí, era molesto y desagradable. Odiaba a la gente. Por mucho que no quisiera ser un hombre tan amargado, tenía que admitir que la raza humana me disgustaba—. ¿Quién es este Hyukjae? —pregunta Yesung, poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—¿Crees que lo sé?

—Bueno, quiero decir que solo tienes su nombre en esta nota adhesiva —dice.

—Bueno, no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera creo que se suponga que esto esté en _mi_ bolsillo.

—Correcto, porque hoy un pedazo de papel fortuito decidió que quería estar en la parte de atrás de _tu_ pantalón. Completamente lógico, Hae.

—Lo que sea —no le di importancia cuando entramos en nuestra clase de historia.

—Genial —Yesung murmuró por lo bajo. Miró al frente del aula a nuestra sustituta. Sra. Olave—. Tenemos a la aburrida sustituta.

—La historia es un tema aburrido en general —respondo, sacando mi cuaderno de mi mochila.

—Sí, pero al menos nuestro maestra habitual tiene un buen culo —dijo un chico al lado de Yesung, sonriendo, seguido de chocar las manos cerca de él.

Burlándose, me alejo de ellos y elijo ignorar sus conversaciones bastante pervertidas sobre nuestra maestra de historia.

—Oye —escuché a Yesung susurrarme—. Sé que no te gusta la especie femenina, pero a nosotros sí, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no nos des esa mirada.

—Tienes razón, _no_ me gustan las chicas de esa manera, y no me gusta cómo las miran como si fueran pedazos de carne.

—Donghae, una vez que conozcas a alguien que te excite con las cosas más pequeñas, entenderás de lo que estoy hablando.

Estaba a punto de negar esa declaración con algo bastante detallado sobre cómo nunca me había excitado en mi vida, pero fui golpeado por la Sra. Olave y su voz ronca de anciana, diciéndole a la clase que se callara y mirara al frente.

—Incluso su voz me aburre —dice Yesung, haciéndome reír.

—No te duermas —le digo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que planeo hacer. Pero bueno, soy un experto en las clases reprobadas. Asegurate de _no_ quedarte dormido, Sr. Estudiante-Sobresaliente.

—Jódete —respondí. Pero eso me recordó algo. La mención del sueño me recordó mi sueño más reciente. El que tuve anoche. ¿Ese hombre que me habló no me metió algo en el bolsillo trasero?

Leí la nota una vez más, _Hyukjae._ Entonces, ¿eso significa que se llama Hyukjae?

Pero eso es imposible. ¿Cómo podría algo de mi sueño terminar en mi bolsillo trasero en la vida real?

Incluso si la nota de alguna manera llegó al mundo real, ¿por qué este chico Hyukjae piensa que es relevante que sepa su nombre? ¿Esto significa que volveré a soñar con él?

_Hyukjae._

¿Hyukjae?

¿Quién _es_ este Hyukjae?


	2. De Visión y Sacrificios

Estaba en pijama, que solo consistía en mi bóxer y una camiseta negra de gran tamaño, y en mi cama. Nunca adivinaría que alguna vez estaría tan en conflicto sobre si quiero o no dormir. Sé que quería ver a este llamado 'Hyukjae' si la nota incluso significaba que era su nombre, pero demonios, estos sueños se vuelven más vívidos por la noche y estaría mintiendo si dijera que a veces no me asustaban.

—Puedes quedarte despierto toda la noche —escuché a mi hermano Henry decirme desde el otro lado de la habitación en su cama—. O puedes quedarte acostado en la cama en la oscuridad toda la noche. Hagas lo que hagas, apaga la lámpara.

Me burlé, no es como si _él_ nunca me hubiera mantenido despierto con su constante escritura casi todas las noches. No sé sobre qué podría estar escribiendo, todo lo que sé es que es para la tarea o simplemente para la ficción creativa. De cualquier manera, cada vez que decide quedarse una noche entera escribiendo, me queda tener que dormir en otra habitación por la noche.

—Vete a la cama —dice Henry nuevamente mientras me mira serio por otros cinco minutos.

Suspiro y apago la lámpara. Tal vez esto era algo bueno, no puedo dormir para siempre. Además, tal vez este chico 'Hyukjae' pueda decirme qué está pasando, porque obviamente sé que alguien más lo sabe.

* * *

Estaba contra una pared, en completa oscuridad. ¿Estaba afuera? ¿En una habitación? No sé, estaba oscuro. Estaba negro a mi alrededor.

Tachando la visión de la lista, decido dejar que tengan lugar mis otros sentidos. _¿Qué huelo?_ Olía a... a colonia vieja, como a champú para hombres.

 _¿Qué escucho?_ Si podía escuchar atentamente, todo lo que podía oír era respirar, _mi_ respiración. Pero algo estaba mal. Podía escuchar la respiración, pero no estaba sincronizada con la mía.

 _¿Que puedo sentir?_ No siento nada. Solo el piso que está debajo de mí y la pared en la que me apoyo. La cálida pared. La pared que parecía estar entrando y saliendo ligeramente, como si alguien respirara hondo.

—Desearía poder sentirte —escuché el eco a mi alrededor.

Mi cuerpo se pone rígido por el miedo, porque la voz sonó por encima de mí y _no_ por el ser en el que me estoy apoyando.

—No tengas miedo —oigo decir la voz, y me doy cuenta de que suena exactamente como el chico de mi último sueño.

—¿E-Eres... Hyukjae? —pregunto en la oscuridad, realmente esperando que fuera Hyukjae, porque aunque no conozco tanto a Hyukjae, sé que al menos él no es un completo desconocido para mí.

—¿Recibiste la nota? —Hyukjae expresó—. Sí. Lo soy.

—¿Por qué no puedo verte?

—No quiero asustarte —respondió, y me burlé. Como si aparecer en todos mis sueños y hablar conmigo en completa oscuridad _no_ me asustara.

—No me vas a asustar —le digo—. Quiero verte.

—Y quiero sentirte —repite. ¿Qué quiere decir? Mi espalda estaba contra su pecho, podía sentirlo respirar contra mí.

—Pero te estoy tocando —digo, sin saber realmente de otra manera que podría decirlo—. Puedo sentirte.

—Lo sé —dice, su voz aún resonando en todas partes. Siento sus dedos corriendo lentamente contra mis brazos. Era un calor punzante, y sentí que despertó cada célula en mí mientras tocaba mi piel—. Pero no puedo sentirte. Tampoco puedo verte, o escucharte adecuadamente, ni olerte, Donghae.

Debería haberme sorprendido de que supiera mi nombre, pero demonios, esto era un sueño, no debería sorprenderme. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en un sueño.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo —dice.

—¿Con qué? —¿En qué podría ayudarlo?

—Tú quieres verme y yo quiero verte.

—¿Y? ¿Qué haría para que nos viéramos?

—Puede que no te guste... —escucho que su voz disminuye, como si estuviera bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Algo en mí lo sigue a donde va, y mi curiosidad me hace preguntar, —¿Cómo qué, Hyukjae?

No escucho nada por un tiempo. Pero lo siento respirar detrás de mí. Quiero consolarlo de alguna manera, debe saber que creo que esto realmente podría acercarme a encontrar el trato de estos sueños, y quiero que sepa que no muerdo. Quiero decir, tiendo a _ser_ desagradable a veces con otras personas, pero ¿tal vez Hyukjae no era una persona? ¿Quién sabe lo que podría ser? Por lo que sé, él es solo un personaje en estos misteriosos sueños míos.

Escucho a Hyukjae moverse detrás de mí, y de repente siento su aliento en mi oído, pero su voz aún está distante. Su boca está en mi oído, pero sus palabras hacen eco en toda la habitación y dicen, —Dame tu visión.

Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo. —¿Mi v-vision?

Lo siento asentir, y él coloca un beso audaz en mi cuello, permaneciendo allí por un segundo, retándome a alejarme de él. Pero me quedo quieto, ¿él quiere mi _visión_? ¿Quiere que me quede ciego por él? ¿Aunque literalmente acabo de saber el nombre de este hombre?

—Solo por un par de días —continúa diciendo, su boca aún apenas en contacto con mi piel—. Después los dos podemos vernos.

—Pero... pero... ¿Ni siquiera te conozco? Y tú a mi tampoco.

—Es una lástima —dice—. Quiero conocerte, Donghae —me pasa los dedos por la cintura y los apoya en la presilla del cinturón de mi pantalón.

Maldita sea, era sensible, y maldita sea, me gustó. Para él siendo tan nuevo para mí, en realidad me gustó.

—¿Estás seguro de que es solo por un par de días?

Él sonríe, puedo _escucharlo_ , así de cerca estaba de mí, y dice, —No es tan malo, lo prometo. He estado ciego toda mi vida.

—Entonces... ¿entonces podré verte? —aclaro, no sé de qué quiere este chico, pero quiero verlo. Quiero desesperadamente saber _algo_ sobre estos sueños míos, y creo que poder ver al hombre con el que sueño casi todas las noches me llevará un paso más cerca de descubrir esta mierda.

—Sí, me verás y yo te veré a ti.

—¿Y solo por un par de días? —pregunto nuevamente.

Él se ríe y aleja su rostro del mío, besando la nuca de mi cuello, —Sí, querido Donghae.

—B-Bueno —dije.

—¿Bueno?

—Te daré mi... —trago—... visión. Para que ambos podamos vernos.

—Magnífico —dice, y podía escuchar la felicidad irradiando a través de la habitación, y las manos de Hyukjae giran mi rostro hacia él, dándome un _ligero_ beso en la mejilla antes de sentir que su calor desaparece por completo.

* * *

—¿Donghae? Despierta, maldita sea, vas a perder el autobús.

Abro los ojos, me siento y miro a mi alrededor. Todavía era de noche. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Henry sobre el "autobús"?

—Vete a la cama, Henry, esto no es divertido, todavía es de noche.

—Son las 6:30. El sol brilla por la ventana, ¿estás ciego?

Me congelo. ¿Ciego? ¿Estoy ciego?

Todo mi sueño aparece de golpe en mí. Hyukjae, sus toques, el trato que hice con él. Renunciar a mi visión para él.

¿Era real?

—¡Prepárate para la escuela! —escucho a Henry decir antes de escucharlo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

—No puedo ver —me susurro—. Joder, no puedo ver.

No puedo ver y eso significaba una cosa que quería tanto que fuera verdad.

Hyukjae era real.


	3. De Agua y Pesadillas

Era un viernes cuando Hyukjae tomó mi visión por primera vez, así que decidí jugar la carta de enfermo por solo un día para evitar parecer un idiota que de repente perdió la visión en la escuela.

Pero demonios, incluso en casa las cosas fueron muy difíciles para mí en mi estado ciego. Conocía el diseño de mi casa como el dorso de mi mano, pero eso no significaba que pudiera dar un paseo cuando ni siquiera podía ver.

Por suerte para mí, mis padres eran trabajadores mañaneros, se habían ido mucho antes de que Henry fuera a la escuela. Así que no tenía que preocuparme de que me vieran tropezar con laa alfombras o me agarrará el asa del refrigerador.

Sin embargo, dado que mis padres adoptivos ganaban muchísimo dinero, pudieron contratar sirvientas y mayordomos y no hacer todo lo que creen que era demasiado frágil para hacer. Y no fue hasta que escuché a una de las criadas que me llamaba que recordé que estaban aquí.

—¿Señor? —una dijo mientras buscaba la jarra de agua en el refrigerador.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y le di la mejor sonrisa que pude, —Oh, oye, estoy buscando algo de beber, ¿sabes?

—Sí... —ella respondió—. Pero el agua ya está en el mostrador, señor.

—...Ah, sí. Ya veo —mentí, con suerte mirando hacia la dirección del mostrador—. Es por eso que los tenemos aquí. Gracias.

—Señor, ¿no debería estar en la escuela?

Me enfrenté al refrigerador abierto y palpé lo más discretamente que pude para que la manija de la puerta lo cerrara, —Estoy enfermo.

—¿Oh? ¿Debería darle un medicamento o...?

—No no. Puedo arreglármelas con un poco de agua. Digamos, sobre eso, ¿pueden llevar un vaso a mi habitación? Me siento un poco mareado.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

—Excelente.

—Señor Donghae, su habitación es al otro lado.

Me detuve en seco y cambié mi dirección, —Por supuesto, solo estaba revisando algo.

—¿Qué estabas revis...?

—Agua, querida, recuerda mi agua —interrumpí, apresurándome hacia las escaleras, tropezando un mínimo de cuatro veces.

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi habitación, me fui a la cama, mi habitación compartida con Henry era probablemente la única habitación de la casa que no necesitaba ver para conocer mi camino. He pasado innumerables horas arrastrándome por esta habitación en completa oscuridad; ya sea en los momentos en que me colé en una noche, o a solo a altas horas de la noche cuando no quería interrumpir el sueño de Henry.

Atravesé la delgada puerta corrediza de papel que separaba las partes de la habitación de Henry y las mías. Tenía la sección más grande, pero a Henry y a mí generalmente nos gustaba mantener la puerta abierta para compartir el espacio. Solo estaba cerrado por la noche, o cada vez que estábamos molestos el uno con el otro.

Quería volver a dormir. Quería soñar con Hyukjae nuevamente, quería hacerle tantas preguntas que supuse que solo él podía responder. En general, quería preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando, porque seguro que no tenía ni idea.

Me puse cómodo en mi cama, abrigado bajo las sábanas y mi pequeño trasero en mi lujoso colchón. Pero algo parecía mal. Era como si la quietud a mi alrededor fuera demasiado para mí de repente. Sacudí la cabeza e ignoré el sentimiento, probablemente estaba teniendo algún efecto extraño por ser ciego o algo así, al menos, eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo.

Estaba casi dormido cuando de repente escuché que mi puerta se abría un poco y unos pasos se acercaban a mí, —Ah, finalmente —expresé, sentándome en mi cama—. ¿Me pueden dar el vaso de agua por favor? —le pregunte a la criada.

Pero cuando no pasó nada, decidí aclarar mi voz y decirlo de nuevo, —¿Puedo tomar mi vaso de agua, por favor?

Nada.

Pero sentí la cama moverse.

—¿El agua por favor? —maldición, puedo estar ciego, pero ella debe estar sorda o algo así.

Extendí mi mano, esperando que mi agua fuera puesta en mis palmas. Pero, una vez más, nada.

De repente, sentí que la criada se acercaba a mí. Y luego un poco más cerca. Y un poco más cerca. Traté de retroceder un poco moviéndome a un lado, pero ella todavía me alcanzó.

Todavía estaba, odiando la forma en que no podía ver nada en esta situación. Y juro que la criada se fue hasta que sentí sus dedos correr por mi mejilla.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —siseé, apartando su mano—. No me toques.

Sin embargo, ella todavía persistió. Agarró mis dos muñecas con fuerza. Demasiado fuerte para ser una criada huesuda que mis padres contrataron.

—¡No me toques! —repetí, luchando por salir de su agarre y salir de mi cama.

Las manos me soltaron, y suspiré por un segundo antes de que volvieran a tocarme ligeramente la mejilla.

—¡Dejalo!

Y con esas palabras, escuché un gruñido animal ante esas manos, que claramente no eran las de la criada, me agarraron del cuello.

* * *

—¿Donghae? ¡Señor, por favor, despierte!

Sentí una bofetada en la cara, dejando una sensación desagradable y punzante en la mejilla.

Murmuré, y con otra bofetada, mis ojos pudieron abrirse por completo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —lla escuché decir.

—Vaya qué mierda pasó.

—Entré a su habitación con su vaso de agua, pero se estabas asfixiando mientras dormías —dijo.

— _¿Asfixiando?_

—Sí, señor, estaba dormido pero decía cosas. Me estabas diciendo que le quitara las manos de encima.

—¿De quién son las manos? —pregunté, mi sueño se me acercaba lentamente, recordé que estaba recostado en la cama y recordé que escuché pasos y alguien tocándome.

—No sé de que manos habla —respondió la criada. ¿No pensé originalmente que era de ella?

—P-probablemente fue solo una pesadilla —concluí con una voz inestable. Quiero decir, conocía a Hyukjae, y lo que sucedió en los sueños que tuve con él, era cierto. Pero no esperaba que cada sueño mío ocurriera de alguna manera en la vida real. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Quiere volver a dormir señor? Tengo su agua.

Me aclaré la garganta seca y dije, —Sí, yo... volveré a dormir —mentí. Al diablo con el sueño. Me da miedo incluso cerrar los ojos. ¿Y si tuviera otra pesadilla de algún tipo?

—¿Quieres que lo cuide esta vez, en caso de que comience a ahogarse de nuevo?

—No, estoy bien solo. Gracias.

—De acuerdo, señor, descanse bien.

—Gracias.

Estuve paranoico por el resto del día, salté con cada pequeño sonido que escuché, y casi grité cuando Henry regresó de la escuela por la noche.

—Hola, ¿dónde estabas? Te busqué por todo el campus y casi pierdo el autobús de regreso a casa. ¿Donghae?

Entró en mi sección de la habitación y lo escuché a mi lado.

—¿Henry?

—Sí, ¿dónde estabas?

—Estoy enfermo.

—Seguro que lo pareces, eres un desastre, Donghae.

—¿Lo soy? —no es como si pudiera ver cómo me veía.

—Sí, parece que estás a punto de volverse loco, y tu cama está toda mojada.

—S-sí, derramé mi vaso de agua.

—¿Oh?

—Sí.

—Bueno, deberías dormir más —aconsejó—. Parece que lo necesitas.

—B-bien.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Completamente —mentí.

—Está bien —dijo, y escuché sus pasos en retirada.

—¿Henry? —llamé antes de que pudiera irse. Todavía no quería estar solo, todavía tenía miedo.

—¿Sí?

—Deja la puerta corredera abierta esta noche.

—¿Bueno...?

Dejó la puerta abierta, así que al menos podría llamarlo fácilmente si algo sucedía esta noche.

Escuché a mi hermano meterse en la cama y encender su computadora portátil, realmente amaba la forma en que podía escuchar la forma en que sus dedos tocaban el teclado, porque sabía que había alguien conmigo.

—Buenas noches, Hae —gritó.

—Buenas noches —le respondí. Esperando con toda mi vida que no tuviera otra pesadilla.


	4. De Taburetes de Madera y Pies Fríos

—Pareces asustado —Hyukjae me susurró al oído. Estaba detrás de mí, eso lo sabía. Todavía estaba ciego, y Hyukjae tenía razón; _estoy_ asustado.

—¿Puedes verme? —pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirar en su dirección.

—Aún no.

—¿Quieres verme?

Lo escuché burlarse en voz baja, —Sí, Donghae. No tomaría tu visión si no quisiera.

En cada sueño descubrí que sus palabras me confundían. Entendí perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, pero no tenía sentido por qué se sentía así por mí. ¿Por qué querría verme tanto? ¿Por qué quiere sentirme? ¿Qué he hecho para que quiera acercarse a mí?

En ausencia de mi respuesta, Hyukjae buscó mis manos y nos acercó, —¿No quieres verme? —pregunta, y pensé que apenas podía escuchar un toque de tristeza en su voz.

—Yo... quiero... —respondí, sintiendo su cálido aliento débilmente contra mi cuello mientras lo besaba.

—¿Estas mintiendo?

—No —tenía demasiado miedo de mentirle, algo en mí sabía que él sería capaz de decir si yo lo estaba haciendo—. Yo... pensé que habías dicho que no podías sentirme —¿por qué me besaba y sostenía mis manos si no podía sentirme?

Hyukjae se apartó, y podría decir por el tono de su voz que estaba sonriendo, y _realmente_ quería ver eso, —No puedo. Pero la imaginación es útil de vez en cuando. Pero nunca respondiste mi pregunta.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Quería que me dijeras si estabas asustado o no.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo ver.

—Esa no es razón para tener miedo —dijo, frotando mis brazos lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo con sus suaves palmas.

—Pero... sentí algo hoy, cuando estaba despierto. Alguien... me tocó —le dije, encogiéndome ante el recuerdo que todavía me estaba poniendo ansioso.

—¿Oh?

—Sí, me tocó suavemente al principio, pero luego me agarró del cuello cuando intenté alejarlo. Tengo miedo, Hyukjae.

—Puedo decirlo —dijo, acercándome un poco más a sus brazos—. Estás temblando.

—¿Eras... eras... tú? —pregunté nerviosamente, en este momento no sé qué mal carácter tenía Hyukjae, pero solo me mostró su lado misterioso, así que no pude decirlo, y no quería que pareciera que lo estaba acusando.

Justo como deseaba que no sucediera, sentí que Hyukjae se endurecía y sus brazos se apretaron furiosamente a mi alrededor por un _pequeño_ segundo antes de que él se calmara, —¿Por qué te trataría así, Donghae? —preguntó, con la voz tensa como un padre tratando de no enojarse con su hijo.

—No pensé que lo harías, H-Hyukjae —tartamudeé rápidamente—. Lo siento...

El hombre frente a mí respiró hondo antes de continuar, —¿Quién crees que eres para dudar de mí?

—No sé, realmente no quise ofenderte Hyukjae —salí de su alcance, asustado, porque se estaba volviendo más agresivo por segundo y no quería estar en ninguna parte de eso.

—Lo siento —me encojo de nuevo, me tiemblan los labios al sentir literalmente su ira corriendo hacia mí.

—No seas arrogante, insolente, mocoso, Donghae, eres mejor que eso —dijo, aunque un poco más suave esta vez.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca—. Lo siento... —no sabía que una pregunta tan simple lo enviaría a un ataque tan agresivo.

—No me preguntes cosas estúpidas como esa, pequeña mierda, piensa antes de hablar.

Era _una_ pregunta ¿Tenía algún problema de ira?

No le dije nada más, y no tuve que hacerlo, porque en medio de mis gemidos como un perro regañado por su amo, sentí que Hyukjae desaparecía.

Dejándome solo en donde demonios estaba.

* * *

Cuando me desperté el lunes por la mañana, sentí un sentimiento de culpa desagradable en mí. Culpabilidad porque Hyukjae no solo parecía enojado cuando se alejó de mí en mi sueño, también parecía triste. Genuinamente triste porque en realidad pensó que no confiaba en él.

No _quería_ sentirme mal por él, mi lado terco se sentía enojado con él. ¿Quién era él para estar de mal humor conmigo? ¿Qué ha hecho para _hacerme_ confiar en él y creer en él? Ya le había dado mi vista por su bien, a pesar de que es solo temporal, no le daría mi visión a chicos al azar. ¿No debería ser suficiente para demostrar que confío en él al menos un poco? Además, ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué hay de _mí_? Podía irse y arruinar el sueño de otras personas, no tenía que elegirme.

No pedí nada de esto.

Llegué a la conclusión de que estaba enojado con él, nada más. Ni culpa, ni piedad, ni ninguna otra mierda. Estaba enojado con Hyukjae. Tan irracionalmente enojado.

Sin embargo, cuando me desperté el lunes por la mañana y vi que la luz intentaba atravesar mi cortina, mi ira por él disminuyó por un segundo mientras evitaba gritar de felicidad.

No pude ver por solo tres días, ya que perdí mi visión en el momento en que se lo di a Hyukjae. Finalmente estaba feliz de no tener que buscar el asiento del inodoro cuando tenía que orinar, o casi matarme si tropezaba con nuestras escaleras de madera.

Estaba feliz porque ahora no tengo que ser paranoico por cada pequeño ruido que escucho por temor a que sea otra persona tratando de poner sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Pero había otra cosa por la que estaba feliz, simplemente no podía evitar notarlo

Tal vez... ¿Se trataba finalmente de poder ver a Hyukjae?

—Al infierno lo es —me digo mientras me burlo.

—¿Qué? —Yesung dice en voz baja mientras caminamos por el concurrido camino en la segunda hora.

—¿Qué?

Mi mejor amigo me mira como si fuera un psicópata y sacude la cabeza, —No importa, hombre. Oye, ¿dónde estabas el viernes y todo el fin de semana? No pude contactarte.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y mantengo la cabeza baja en mi pupitre vacío, sin querer enfrentarlo mientras digo, —Estaba ocupado.

—Oh, bueno ¿entonces tal vez podríamos pasar el fin de semana?

—Sí, definitivamente —quiero decir, si él no estaba demasiado ocupado siendo absorbido por su novia de la semana.

Nunca antes me lo había admitido por completo, pero me gusta mi mejor amigo. _De ese modo_. Estaba muy enamorado de él desde que estábamos en 8º grado. Pero nunca se lo dije a nadie. No me atrevería a hacerlo.

Yesung no era gay, le gustaban las chicas, no los penes. Y aunque ya no me gusta precisamente de esa manera, admitiré que siento una punzada de celos cada vez que me muestra a su nueva novia "caliente" frente a mí.

* * *

—¿Te vas a la cama? —dice Henry con una ceja levantada, miró a la pantalla de su computadora y dijo—. Son solo las 8 en punto.

Me muevo incómodo en mi cama, —Sí, bueno, eh... mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer después de la escuela. Necesito la energía.

Henry me miró con recelo, —Oh —dice, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, —Voy a levantarme tarde en la casa de Yesung para ayudarlo... a probar las nuevas canciones de su banda.

—¿Oh?

—Sí, quieren mi opinión al respecto.

Mi hermano me mira por un momento, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. Si tuviera miedo de alguien, sería Henry; Henry era inteligente. Incluso si no supiera nada, podría encontrar la respuesta. Y aunque no tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta de que le estoy mintiendo en este momento, _me_ temo que eventualmente descubrirá algo sobre Hyukjae o estos sueños que estoy teniendo. Quiero decir, seguro que él ya sabe acerca de los sueños, pero no sabe que hay un chico extremadamente delicado al que le di mi visión.

—Muy bien, entonces —murmuró, echándome a un lado a mí y a mis tonterías de sueños para escribir en su computadora.

Mientras tanto, estaba súper ansioso por quedarme dormido. Quería ver a Hyukjae. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería.

Quiero decir, él todavía podría estar furioso conmigo por interrogarlo, y no quería enfrentar eso nuevamente.

Sin embargo, no voy a dejar que me impida dormir.

Entonces, con mucha anticipación y un poco de miedo, me permití cerrar los ojos y dormirme.

* * *

Esta vez soñé con gris. No con negro. Estaba de un gris nublado, como si estuviera a punto de llover, pero no era solo el cielo, era todo el fondo de todo, el mundo era un gris nublado.

El suelo estaba mojado, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos. De hecho, en comparación con el frío que tenía en este sueño, apenas llevaba algo.

Por lo general, Hyukjae estaría cerca de mí, pero esta vez no estaba a la vista.

Decidí caminar un poco, porque no tenía ganas de estar allí esperando que algo sucediera.

Se sentía como si las plantas de mis pies se despegaran; el suelo estaba mojado y hacía mucho frío, y no pude encontrar ningún otro lugar donde caminar que fuera realmente cálido.

Eso fue, hasta que encontré un taburete de madera muy pequeño, estaba casi completamente cubierto por la espesa niebla en el suelo, pero lo vi.

Me acerqué a él e incliné la cabeza con curiosidad sobre por qué exactamente este taburete de madera al azar estaba en el medio de la nada en mi sueño.

—No lo toques —escucho detrás de mí. Reprimir un jadeo lo mejor que puedo mientras me doy la vuelta y enfrento a un hombre con cabello negro, su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Movió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que el cabello de su cara se moviera hacia la izquierda y revelara sus ojos. Sus ojos oscuros, marrones y brillantes.

—¿Hyukjae?

Él sonrió, —El único.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba un lindo traje; con una camisa de algodón gris y un caqueta negra encima. Parecía un hombre rico, mientras que, por otro lado, estaba aquí sin zapatos.

Me señalé tontamente, —Yo-yo...

—Eres Donghae —me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojo pálido. Dios, era hermoso.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Puedes verme? —pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que podía verme.

—Puedo —responde, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndome una mano.

Observé su palma abierta y fruncí las cejas confundido, —¿Tú... quieres el taburete?

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza, —No, te pido tu mano.

—¿M-mi mano...?

Puso los ojos en blanco y me tomó la mano con brusquedad, después de que las cosas se calmaron y me dio otra sonrisa, —Quiero hablar contigo.

Asentí, pero por alguna razón mi mente no podía dejar el taburete al azar, así que lo señalé y pregunté, —¿Pero qué está haciendo eso allí?

—No es importante —respondió, dándose la vuelta y mirándome por encima del hombro—. Donghae, sígueme.

Caminamos por lo que parecían millas y millas, comencé a reducir la velocidad debido al dolor que sentía en todas partes debido a la frialdad punzante y la sensación de entumecimiento en mis pies.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ir un paso más allá, Hyukjae se dio la vuelta para mirarme, se dio cuenta de que estaba disminuyendo la velocidad debido al agotamiento abrumador que me invadía.

Pensando que se estaba impacientando con mi ritmo lento, me disculpé cuando se acercó a mí, —Lo siento. Intentaré de ir a la par.

Estaba a punto de dar otro paso cuando Hyukjae puso su cálida mano sobre mi pecho y me detuvo.

Miró mi figura temblorosa con una expresión seria antes de quitarse bruscamente su negra, chaqueta elegante y envolverla alrededor de mis hombros.

Me estremecí ante el repentino calor, y tímidamente dije, —Gracias —con una sonrisa.

Hyukjae asintió una vez, todavía con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, y se inclinó un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y bajar a besar la piel fría en mi cuello.

Se demoró allí, y estaba más que contento con que él se quedara tan cerca de mí porque era cálido. Era cálido y extremadamente cómodo, y quería quedarme así, con su brazo asegurando nuestros cuerpos juntos, y sus labios constantemente en mi cuello, no quería que me soltara.

Me podía imaginar la expresión de mi rostro mientras se apartaba, Hyukjae debe haber pensado que era algo divertido porque sonrió y dijo, —Quita ese ceño de tu cara. Tendrás suficiente de mí tarde o temprano.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó conduciéndome a donde fuera, pero me quedé congelado por un segundo, ' _¿Tendrás suficiente de mí tarde o temprano?'_ ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba exactamente eso?

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a su destino, era una casa pequeña y anticuada. El tipo de casa que tenía dos dormitorios y una chimenea en la sala de estar. Tenía una sensación de 1700, la forma en que se configuró, pero me gustó.

Cuando llegamos, Hyukjae me hizo sentarme en la alfombra frente a la chimenea apagada mientras se dirigía a otra habitación. Cuando regresó, me entregó una manta de felpa para envolver mi cuerpo y encendió la chimenea.

—¿Esta es tu casa?

Hyukjae, con una lata llena de agua, se sentó a mi lado y se encogió de hombros, —Creo que puedes llamarlo así.

Me hizo beber de su taza, y contuve una sonrisa cuando me limpió los labios con el pulgar. —¿Necesitabas decirme algo?

—Sí, lo necesito —respondió—. Pero, puede sorprenderte.

—Dime.

Hyukjae me miró por un momento, algo que noté que hacía con frecuencia, y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir, —Qué pasa si te digo que...

—¿Decirme qué?

Se acercó a mí arrastrando los pies, y juro que todo en mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando lo sentí acercarse a mi oído y susurrar, —...Cómo murió tu familia.


	5. De Confusión y... Pura Confusión

Se acercó a mí arrastrando los pies, y juro que todo en mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando lo sentí acercarse a mi oído y susurró, —Cómo murió tu familia.

—¿Mi.. familia? —repetí, solo para aclarar que lo que estaba diciendo era lo que escuché. ¿Cómo demonios sabría cómo murió mi familia?

Hyukjae asintió, —¿No quieres saber?

—¿Cómo mierdas sabrías cómo murió mi familia? —me estremecí y mi mano casi voló a mi boca cuando me di cuenta de que solo había usado una palabrota y le alcé la voz.

Los labios de Hyukjae se convirtieron en una mueca despectiva, y su mandíbula se apretó cuando sus ojos se estrecharon hacia mí, —¿Disculpa?

Me alejé de su figura, esperando que no me lastimara de ninguna manera, —Yo solo... ¿cómo lo sabes?

—No tengo respuesta para eso. El punto es, ¿puedo decirte lo que le sucedió a tu familia, o prefieres no saberlo, Donghae? —su voz se volvió más nítida y más fuerte por segundo. Estaba enojado.

—No, yo... quiero saber... —nota mental para mí mismo: nunca dudes de Hyukjae frente a Hyukjae.

—Bien —siseó, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea encendida—. Pero esta información no es gratis.

—¿C-cuál es el costo?

—Múltiples cosas.

—¿Como que?

Se detuvo por un segundo para mirarme a los ojos, —En realidad, darme tu visión era parte de eso.

—¿Hay más? —¿Y qué demonios? ¿Pensé que darle mi visión era por el hecho de que nos veíamos? ¿Ahora es algún tipo de pago?

—Sí, ya ves, así como me diste tu visión por un tiempo, también tendrás que darme tu... voz...

— ¿Mi voz?

—No me interrumpas —espetó, le pedí disculpas y continuó—. Sí, tu voz, tu oído y tu tacto.

Me miró, esperando mi reacción.

—¿Donghae? —preguntó—. Hay una cosa más.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Los latidos de tu corazón.

Esta vez, Hyukjae no solo me miró fijamente, él me retó. Me estaba desafiando a temblar ante su declaración.

Y jodidamente temblé por eso.

Los latidos de mi corazón.

¿Básicamente mi vida?

—No es para siempre, Donghae —me informó Hyukjae—. Te haré una oferta. Te contaré todo sobre toda tu familia, a cambio de los latidos de tu corazón.

—¿C-cuánto tiempo no voy a... tener un latido del corazón?

—Mientras me lleve ganar el mío.

—Espera espera espera. ¿Por qué demonios necesitas mis latidos?

—Por la misma razón por la que necesitaba tu visión, Donghae —dijo, me di cuenta de que se estaba agitando, no solo porque maldecía, sino debido a mis preguntas constantes, demostraron que no confiaba en él, y obviamente no le gustó eso.

—¿Tú... no tienes latido?

Él asintió y dijo, —No se puede sentir, no hay nada allí.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo estaba tan cálido? ¿Fui solo yo quien lo sintió? ¿Cómo no había sangre corriendo por sus venas? Era tan cómodo de tocar, ¿o era solo yo otra vez?

—Bueno... ¿qué voy a hacer cuando no me despierte en el mundo real?

—Nada, obviamente, no te despertarás —se burló como si yo debería hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—Bueno, mi familia se asustará —le digo, enloqueciéndome un poco. ¿Realmente debería confiar en este chico?

—Déjalos —respondió Hyukjae—. No es como si estuvieras muerto.

—Pero...

—Y puedes volver a cómo vivías, normalmente, después de que te cuente lo que le pasó a tus padres, Donghae. ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí? —pregunta, sonando un poco como si estuviera rogando.

—Hyukjae...

—¿Por favor?

—Pero...

—Haré lo que quieras que haga —dijo, y no sé si solo éramos mi mente y yo extremadamente gay, pero sonó súper sugestivo cuando dijo eso.

—Pero...

—¿Entonces no vas a aceptar mi oferta? —pregunta, toma mi mano y suavemente me levanta para ponerme de pie frente a él.

—No... no sé —tartamudeé. Descubrir a mi familia biológica es todo lo que siempre he querido desde que me dijeron que fui adoptado. Todo lo que sabía, lo que todos sabían, era que murieron cuando yo era pequeño, y todas las posibilidades infinitas de lo que podría haberles sucedido me perseguían desde entonces.

Pero ¿quería saber eso? ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a una semana de mi vida por este chico demasiado agresivo que tal vez ni siquiera sabe una mierda sobre mi familia?

—Es tu elección —dijo Hyukjae, tomando mis manos y acercándolas a sus labios, dándoles un beso ligero—. No quiero hacer que hagas algo que no quieres hacer.

Lo observé mientras continuaba besando mi otra mano, hipnotizado por sus suaves movimientos.

—T-tú... realmente eres... uhm...

—¿Realmente soy qué? —pregunta inocentemente, dejando caer una de mis manos para poder agarrarme de la cintura y tirar de mí contra él.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos. Acercó sus labios a los míos para que apenas rozaran los míos mientras acariciaba mi nariz con la suya.

—E-eres... seductor —murmuré, tratando de hacer que pareciera que lo estaba acusando, pero por el tono que estaba usando, se dio cuenta de que no me importaba su seducción.

Hyukjae se echó a reír, por primera vez para él, se apartó de mí e inclinó la cabeza, —¿Así es?

—Si...

—¿Seductor en el mal sentido?

—No —respondí, un poco demasiado rápido de mi parte.

—Entonces, Lee Donghae, ¿continuamos? —preguntó, pero no esperó a que respondiera. Sus labios encontraron los míos, y su lengua encontró refugio con la mía.

Supongo que me dejé llevar por su succión y lamida, porque me encontré perdiéndome mientras trabajaba conmigo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de quitarme la camisa, y no me di cuenta de lo fuerte que me estaba restregando en él hasta que escuché gritos de personas salvajes fuera de la casa.

Me aparté e inmediatamente miré por la pequeña ventana al frente, —¿Qué demonios es eso?

Hyukjae me empuja hacia atrás para enfrentarlo, sus labios húmedos con mi saliva. —No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Por qué grita esas personas?

—No es importante.

Volví a mirar por la ventana, la gente estaba vestida como si fuera de la época medieval; las chicas llevaban vestidos largos y largas túnicas que llegaban al suelo, y los hombres vestían chalecos mal cosidos sobre camisas y pantalones de manga larga.

A primera vista, solo parecían enojados, como si se estuvieran rebelando. Pero con una mirada más cercana pude ver que estaban animando. Animando con una pasión enojada.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas? —pregunto, dándome cuenta de que nunca he visto a otras personas en mis sueños además de Hyukjae.

—Te lo dije, no es importante —dice Hyukjae, tirando de mi muñeca con dureza para hacerme enfrentarlo nuevamente—. ¿Ahora vas a aceptar mi oferta, o no?

Bueno, ¿por qué diablos debería? Quería preguntarle, pero sabía que decirle eso definitivamente me mataría. Quería preguntarle cómo sabía exactamente sobre mis padres, pero, de nuevo, nunca le gustó que lo interrogaran. Me sentía perdido, no me gustaba en absoluto cuando estaba enojado conmigo, pero tenía muchas razones para no confiar en él, y la única forma en que sentía que podía confiar en él era si le hacía preguntas.

—¿Entonces eso es un no? —concluyó Hyukjae con mi silencio.

Asentí; Sí, es un "no". ¿Cómo podía esperar que fuera un sí? Quiero decir, sé que fui estúpido, pero no era tonto. Todo sobre toda esta situación apestaba a una mala idea por alguna razón sin saberlo, y yo era uno de los que seguía mis instintos.

—¿Estás enojado? —le pregunté nerviosamente, preparándome para otra de sus duras respuestas.

En cambio, Hyukjae simplemente me soltó las muñecas y asintió, —No, no estoy enojado.

—¿Estás seguro? —porque estaba completamente seguro que él parecía un poco enojado. Me di cuenta por la manera en que su boca formó una mueca despectiva y por la forma en que sus cejas se fruncieron.

—No, ¿no te dije que no? —siseó, y me estremecí. No hagas preguntas, Donghae, solo no le hagas preguntas—. Vete.

—¿Perdón?

—Vete —dijo, despidiéndome.

—¿A dónde?

—Lejos de mí —se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una habitación donde no podía verlo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

¿Irme? Miré hacia afuera, estaba nevando, y las personas todavía estaba allí vitoreando con enojo. Noté que Hyukjae no estaba vestido tan anticuado como ellos. Hyukjae estaba vestido con un tono más moderno, la chaqueta que me había dado parecía una que usaría para cualquier presencia formal.

¿Qué pasaría si las personas notara que yo estaba vestido diferente a ellos? ¿Sabrían que no era de aquí? ¿Se enojarían conmigo también?

No iba a salir con toda la multitud salvaje, aunque ni siquiera estaban frente a la casa y tenían muy pocas posibilidades de verme. Pero, una vez más, no estaba seguro de si enfrentar a un Hyukjae enojado era una buena idea tampoco. Solo era cuestión de sopesar mis opciones.

Y decidí que cientos de personas enojadas eran mucho más seguro que un Hyukjae enojado.

* * *

—¿Escuchaste eso, Donghae? —preguntó Yesung, sacándome de mis pensamientos, estaba sentado detrás de su costosa batería de la que estaba muy orgulloso, y toda la banda me estaba mirando, deseando mi opinión sobre su nueva canción ya que estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención.

—¿Huh? —respondo—. Sí, sonaba genial.

El tecladista y cantante se burlan y giran los ojos cuando Yesung sale de su pequeña estación de la batería y camina hacia mí, diciéndole al resto de la banda que continúe practicando las versiones acústicas de sus canciones.

—Amigo, tienes algo en mente —dijo, caminando hacia mí y apoyando la espalda en la puerta de su garaje. Era divertido porque Yesung siempre me prometió que la próxima vez que escucharía sus canciones, estaría en el escenario frente a miles de chicas gritando. Pero no, cada vez se quedaba en el garaje de sus padres.

Yesung me arrojó una botella de agua e intenté atraparla antes de responder, —No, no pasa nada.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa —dijo en serio, quitando el envoltorio de la botella y pegándolo a mi frente.

Me reí y lo aparté, aunque no me importó quitarme el plástico ligero de la cabeza sabiendo que simplemente lo volvería a pegar.

—Sé que puedo —respondo—. Pero vas a pensar que estoy loco.

Yesung sabía de los sueños, al menos sabía tanto como cualquier otro. No sabía sobre el chico llamado Hyukjae, no sabía sobre todo mi sacrificio de visión, y definitivamente no sabía sobre la forma en que nos habíamos besado y todo eso. Nadie sabía de esas cosas. Preferí mantenerlo así.

Pero recientemente, sentí la necesidad de contarle todo a Yesung, solo porque ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

—Ya creo que estás loco —dice—. Eres mi mejor amigo loco y amante de los penes.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, —Siempre tienes que mencionar mis preferencias sexuales, ¿no?

Me pasa un brazo por los hombros y suspira, y me resisto al fuerte impulso de arrastrarme más cerca de él.

—¿Te gustan los chicos? —pregunta.

—No sé —miento. Miento porque sé que si terminara diciéndole todo lo que me gusta de los chicos, terminaría describiéndolo, y no quería que eso pasara. No quería que mi mejor amigo supiera que tenía sentimientos por él porque pensé que todos mis sentimientos por él se habían ido, pero han regresado recientemente y no sabía qué hacer exactamente con eso.

Quiero decir, me gusta mucho Yesung, pero no iba a admitirlo ante él. No le dije la última vez que me gustó, y esta vez no.

Yesung era bueno para hacerme olvidar todo eso que sucedió en mi vida, y no estoy a punto de convertirme en un mocoso que odia su vida, pero las cosas suceden, y cuando sucede, sé que puedo contar con Yesung para hacerme olvidar todo eso.

Simplemente no sabía si era correcto para mí usarlo inconscientemente para olvidarme de Hyukjae. Hyukjae y yo no estábamos en una relación legítima, pero aún así me sentí mal por estar enamorado de otro chico mientras él está cerca.

Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé con certeza si me gustaba Hyukjae de la forma en que me gustaba Yesung. Hasta ahora, Hyukjae me parece un chico necesitado con un problema de ira.

Pero el lado estúpido y romántico de mí quería creer que tal vez había más en Hyukjae, que tal vez solo era un chico incomprendido que necesitaba ayuda y atención extra. Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era un tipo con paciencia y confianza en él.

Y el lado estúpido y romántico de mí quería creer que podía ser ese chico.


	6. De Vidrios Rotos y Pies Ensangrentados

Estábamos sentados frente a su chimenea. Tranquilamente. Todo lo que se escuchó fue el crujir del fuego ardiente, y mis uñas golpeando la taza que Hyukjae me dio para beber té caliente para calentarme. También me había dado su chaqueta y una manta de felpa extra para envolverme, porque hacía demasiado frío para que yo pudiera soportarlo en su mundo.

Hyukjae estaba conmigo en el suelo, una distancia incómoda del tipo muy cerca pero también un poco lejos, como si no supiera cuál elegir. Se sentó apoyándose en un brazo, y el otro brazo colgado sobre su rodilla doblada. Me senté envuelto firmemente en la manta blanca que me dio, tiritando y mirando de lado a lado porque no podía enfrentarme a él. Y los dos nos estábamos ignorando mutuamente.

Sabía que Hyukjae todavía estaba enojado conmigo por no darle el latido de mi corazón. Pero él sabía por qué no lo hacía, y esperaba que lo entendiera.

Pero no sabía que estaba tan enojado. Quiero decir, no pensé mucho en su silencio, apenas habló para empezar. Pero desde que entré en este sueño, no me había tocado ni una vez. No me ha besado, abrazado, atacado mi cuello con sus labios. Nada. Y eso fue diferente para él, porque generalmente está sobre mí tan pronto como me ve.

Lo miro, tratando de hacerlo discreto.

Pero mis ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con su mirada.

Y me aclaré la garganta antes de mirar de nuevo a mi taza frente a mí.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta.

Me arrastro un poco en la manta, —Un poco...

—¿Quieres más té?

—N-no, gracias.

Prefiero elegir el calor de su cuerpo al té de hierba de limón al vapor.

—¿Te está calentando mi suéter?

Asiento, hundiéndome más en su suéter peludo que olía exactamente como el propio Hyukjae; colonia ligera de hombres y pan de jengibre.

—¿Quieres otra manta? —pregunta más.

Sacudo la cabeza, rechazando otro de sus favores. —Estoy bien.

Lo escucho burlarse en voz baja, —Todavía tiemblas, Donghae.

Entonces, ¿por qué no traes tu culo aquí y me calientas?

—Es soportable —le digo.

Suspira y se arrastra un poco más cerca de mí. Aún permanece a una distancia incómoda.

—Sabes —comienza—. No tenías que venir conmigo esta noche. Quiero decir, después de lo que te pedí, puedo esperar que seas un poco...

Frunzo las cejas. ¿Pensó que todavía estaba inmerso con todo el asunto del latido del corazón? ¿Estaba todavía inmerso en eso? ¿Estaba actuando de manera extraña y no delicada porque sabía que no se lo daría? Como, ¿simplemente se dio por vencido en tratar de seducirme porque ya recibió una respuesta de mí?

—No tenías que dejar que te siguiera, y no tenías que elegirme para pedir un latido —digo, reteniendo cualquier actitud de escapar mientras continuaba diciendo—. Pero sí me elegiste, y ya tienes mi respuesta, y probablemente ni siquiera quieras estar más conmigo porque te dije 'no', así que no tienes sentido tenerme cerca.

Hyukjae me fulmina con la mirada, y algo en la forma en que sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes me dijo que todo lo que acababa de decir lo enfurecía.

—Tienes razón... —dice—. Ya que no estoy recibiendo el latido de tu corazón, entonces supongo que no tengo ninguna razón para estar contigo o cuidar de ti —su voz se estaba volviendo más dura, y me estremecí mentalmente por hacerlo enojar.

—Así que supongo que recuperaré mi manta —continuó, arrancándome la manta—. Y creo que también debería recuperar mi suéter —dijo, gritando ahora.

Agarró mis brazos bruscamente e hizo que mi cuerpo lo enfrentara, quitándome el cálido suéter y empujándome hacia atrás, haciendo que mi espalda golpeara el suelo.

—Y tomaré esto —dijo, agarrando mi té y derramándolo sobre el fuego, apagando las llamas.

—¿Hyukjae? —dije en voz alta, levantándome y mirándolo fijamente mientras lanzaba su ataque.

—Y creo que te echaré de mi casa porque no tengo motivos para cuidarte, según tus palabras. Porque todo lo que soy es un imbécil egoísta que intentaba usarte, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que dices, Donghae?

—H-Hyukjae yo...

—¡Largaté! —se enfureció.

Lo miré por un momento, conmocionado, mientras arrojaba la taza de vidrio, que antes sostenía mi té, directamente a la puerta. Haciendo que la gruesa taza de vidrio se rompa en pedazos.

—¡LARGATÉ! —repitió.

Jadeé y agarré frenéticamente mis zapatos, estaba demasiado asustado para pasar alrededor de él, y corrí hacia la puerta, pisando varias de las pequeñas piezas de vidrio en el camino.

Me estremecí cuando Hyukjae cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Y no sabía qué más hacer. No sabía a dónde ir.

Entonces corrí.

No recordé en mi cabeza que estaba nevando hasta que miré hacia atrás y vi huellas rojas que contrastaban con la nieve blanca. Estaba planeando qué demonios debería hacer para no perder demasiada sangre, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, porque de repente, escuché una multitud de gritos y gente enojada, y revisé detrás de mí solo para verlos venir en mi dirección desde la distancia.

—Oh, joder —susurré, sin saber realmente que me harían si me vieran. Me di la vuelta y corrí por el camino. Maldiciendo a mis pies cortados todo el camino.

En el camino, encontré lo que parecía un pequeño escenario de madera, en el medio de la nada. Reduje la velocidad para echarle un vistazo. Parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento, pero eso no me impidió subir para ver para qué se había utilizado.

La superficie del escenario estaba cubierta de tierra y polvo, pero en medio de una entorno insalubre, había un taburete. El mismo taburete que encontré la primera vez que vi a Hyukjae.

—¿Qué demonios? —me pregunté, preguntándome por qué esto estaba apareciendo en todas partes, y preguntándome para qué demonios se utilizó en este escenario al azar. Al lado del taburete colocado al azar, había un agujero. Un agujero que gritaba de algún tipo de importancia. Un agujero negro que me hizo inclinar la cabeza, preguntándome qué solía estar en su lugar.

Miré por el agujero, debajo del escenario, y no vi nada. Sintiendo la cercanía de la multitud enojada, rápidamente salté, aterrizando con un ruido sordo.

Al escuchar claramente a la gente ahora, corrí a una esquina y me senté, esperando que no me estuvieran buscando, y mejor aún, esperando que no me encontraran.

Pero, para mi angustia, escuché a alguien subir las escaleras que conducían al escenario. Tomé respiraciones profundas y silenciosas, rezando a Dios para que nadie me encontrara.

Escuché pasos, caminando lentamente por el escenario. Y me acurruqué en la esquina todo lo que pude, feliz de que estuviera oscuro debajo del escenario, lo que dificultaba que una persona me encontrara.

De repente, vi una figura saltar hacia el agujero donde estaba. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano, sofocando mi propio jadeo. Pero él escuchó. Y se acercó. Cerré los ojos y los apreté, deseando poder despertar.

Escuché a la persona detenerse frente a mí, e intenté pensar en lo que sucedería después, cuando de repente sentí una cálida mano en mi rodilla y una voz que decía, —Abre los ojos.

Y conozco esa voz, así que lo escucho y fuerzo a mis ojos a abrirse, viendo a un sonriente Hyukjae frente a mí.

—Hyu...

—Shh —dice, poniendo un dedo en sus labios—. No quieres que te escuchen.

—¿C-cómo me encontraste? —le pregunté en voz baja. Por lo que parece, estaba de mejor humor, pero no quería presionarlo.

—Seguí tus pasos —respondió, confundiéndome por un segundo hasta que recordé que las plantas de mis pies estaban más que ensangrentadas.

—Lo siento... —dice Hyukjae, mirándome los pies y a mi cuerpo tembloroso. Todavía estaba sufriendo el susto de la gente, además todavía estaba nevando afuera, y solo vestía un pantalón y una camisa holgada porque Hyukjae me quitó el suéter. Pensé que debía parecer loco; pies ensangrentados y temblando muchísimo.

Hyukjae me entrega algo con una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando estoy demasiado congelado para moverme (literalmente), me lo pone. Era su suéter, su suéter cálido, cómodo, con aroma a pan de jengibre. Y suspiro mientras dejo que el calor sobrepase lentamente la escarcha sobre mí, —Y esta vez puedes conservarlo.

—G-gracias... —digo, todavía queriendo que él me caliente.

—Te llevaré de regreso —me dice, refiriéndose a su casa.

Pero sacudo la cabeza frenéticamente, —Quiero i-ir a casa.

—No puedes hasta que te despiertes —dice Hyukjae, toma mis manos y lentamente me levanta para ponerme de pie—. Pero te llevaré a mi casa, Donghae. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Asiento, inconscientemente inclinando mi cuerpo tembloroso y cansado hacia él en busca de calor.

Hyukjae me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó. Estaba confundido sobre lo dulce que estaba actuando, porque Hyukjae nunca fue dulce. Puede ser amable, pero "dulce" es un nivel completamente nuevo para él.

Me ayudó a regresar a su casa cojeando, apoyándome en él todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Hyukjae me llevó a su habitación y me hizo sentarme al borde de su cama, me envolvió con una gruesa manta y trajo un balde lleno de agua debajo de mis pies junto con una toallita. Lo observé mientras me lavaba los pies ensangrentados, haciendo una mueca cada vez que tenía que sacar pequeños pedazos de vidrio de las heridas.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente cálido? —pregunta Hyukjae.

Me estaba acostumbrando a los constantes cambios de humor de Hyukjae. Como, solo me estaba gritando y arrojando cosas, y de repente comienza a ser todo gentil y cariñoso.

Asiento y murmuró un, —Gracias.

Hyukjae sonríe de nuevo, se inclina para besarme en la mejilla y se sienta a mi lado después de envolverme mis pies con vendas.

—Entonces, dime —dice, una vez más incómodamente sentado a mi lado.

—¿Decirte qué?

—Cuánto te gusta.

Frunzo las cejas, confundido sobre de quién estaba hablando, —¿Gustarme quién?

No estaba preparado para lo que dijo a continuación, porque no tenía forma de saber que me gustaba esa persona, y no pensé que alguna vez sabría que me gustaba. ¿Por qué le importaría a Hyukjae de todos modos?

Hyukjae mira hacia abajo, frunce el ceño y dice, —Yesung.

Y esa fue la primera vez que vi algún rastro de tristeza en el rostro de Hyukjae.


	7. De Lesiones de Cristal y Realidad

—¿C-Cómo sabes de Yesung? —¿qué clase de monstruo es él? ¿Cómo sabe él de mis amigos? Lo juro, será mejor que no empiece a arruinar la vida de Yesung, o de lo contrario voy a estar muy molesto.

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Un encogimiento de hombros que me dice que prefiere no decirme.

Aunque apenas conocía a Hyukjae, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que este no era su comportamiento habitual. Era extraño verlo actuar tranquilo y entristecido.

—Tenía curiosidad acerca de tu vida real... —Hyukjae finalmente respondió, aún usando sus dedos para juguetear con ellos y mirarlos en lugar de mí.

—Entonces... tú... Entonces, ¿cómo descubriste mi vida real exactamente? —pregunté, tratando de hacer contacto visual con él.

—Siempre que estoy en tus sueños se me permite entrar en tu mente y puedo averiguar casi cualquier cosa siempre que lo pienses.

—Entonces, ¿puedes leer mi mente? —pregunté, dejando accidentalmente un poco de descaro en la pregunta.

La mano de Hyukjae se apretó brevemente antes de recuperar la compostura y responder, —No, no puedo. A lo que creas que puedo acceder cuando estoy en tus sueños, pero no puedo "leer tu mente" y no iré a husmear más si no quieres que...

—No quiero que lo hagas —le informé, sintiéndome un poco violado. Quiero decir, desde cualquier lugar del mundo me gustaría que mi propia maldita mente fuera un lugar seguro para mantener mis verdaderos pensamientos, y no quería que Hyukjae interrumpiera eso.

—Entonces dime por qué te gusta Yesung... —él se calla.

—Porque... porque es agradable y divertido y soporta mi incomodidad, lidia con mis cambios de humor y siempre tenemos algo de qué hablar —le respondo claramente. Estaba listo para esta respuesta, aunque nunca pensé que alguien realmente me preguntaría, así que sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Y yo no... —declaró Hyukjae. Mi corazón se retuerce un poco por eso, porque parecía muy triste, y no es como si estuviera tratando de nombrar las diferencias entre Hyukjae y Yesung. Porque había cosas que me gustaban en ambos. Con toda honestidad, me sentí más seguro con Hyukjae que con Yesung. Sentí que Hyukjae podía protegerme, y sentí que Hyukjae era más protector conmigo que Yesung alguna vez lo fue.

—Nunca dije eso —le dije.

—Bueno, es verdad, ¿no?

Suspiré, asintiendo un poco. Como era de esperar, nunca he visto a Hyukjae como el tipo "divertido" que vi en Yesung. Era más serio, como, no podría bromear con él. No me malinterpreten, me siento cómodo cuando estoy con Hyukjae, él me cuida y me abraza a veces cuando ve que tengo frío. Es solo que... me parece inusual que nosotros hagamos todo ese manoseo cuando apenas hemos tenido conversaciones regulares entre nosotros, como Yesung y yo hablamos entre nosotros.

—Todavía me gustas... —murmuro en voz baja. Tal vez no me gustaba tanto como Yesung, pero no podía negar que extrañamente sentía algo por él.

—No tienes que mentir...

—No estoy mintiendo —lo interrumpo—, puedes leer mi mente sobre eso si quieres, te doy permiso.

Hyukjae rió un poco y sacudió la cabeza. Era la primera vez que veía a Hyukjae así; todo normal y no tan superior a mí. No, en este momento estaba mostrando timidez, estaba sonriendo y riendo, y me sentía normal con él, tan normal como siempre me he sentido con él al menos.

—C-Creo que no aceptaré tu palabra —Hyukjae responde, sonriéndome.

Había algo atractivo en un Hyukjae genuino y sonriente. Era indescriptible lo que me hizo, incluso si su sonrisa duró un pequeño segundo. Me hizo sonreírle de vuelta.

Por lo tanto, por primera vez desde que conocí a Hyukjae, inicié un beso con él. Y no comenzó a atacarme y a agarrarme el pelo como las otras veces. Estaba quieto, casi como si estuviera confundido y tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué? ¿No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo besara? Sin embargo, parecía tan experimentado cuando me besa y me toca.

Cuando me aparté, Hyukjae se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco ofendido, no lo besé para ser gracioso.

—No, nada... solo... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

—¿No...?

Se aclaró la garganta, —Bueno, um... estoy seguro de que besas increíblemente, mi Donghae, pero así como no pude verte antes, no puedo sentirte ahora.

Fruncí el ceño porque me había olvidado de eso. Era algo difícil de recordar cuando siempre me besaba y me tocaba todo el tiempo, y sentía cada parte de eso.

—Ah, sí... —me digo a mí mismo—. Bueno... ¿por qué no puedes sentirme?

—Prefiero no decirlo —respondió—. Sin embargo, puedo decirte cómo puedes hacer que te sienta.

—¿Cómo?

—...Necesito el latido de tu corazón... —dijo Hyukjae, echando un vistazo a mi expresión divertida después—. Mira, te dije que no te gustaría... no lo hiciste antes... no esperaría que ahora cambiarás de opinión.

—Solo... —traté de explicar—. No sé, Hyukjae. Quiero decir, apenas te conozco, ¿sabes?

Hyukjae asintió, —¿Todo lo que sabes es que tengo un mal genio y un problema de ira?

Asentí y le di una pequeña sonrisa, —S-sí, más o menos...

—Bueno... —dijo Hyukjae, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos—. Todo lo que sé de ti es que eres muy sensible al frío y fácil de persuadir...

Me reí de su comentario, sabiendo muy bien que lo que dijo era cierto, —Bueno, entonces no conoces la mayor parte de mi —le dije, girando en su dirección.

—¿Debo conocerte completamente? —Hyukjae jugó junto con una sonrisa. El aterrador e intimidante Hyukjae se había ido por el momento. En este momento, Hyukjae era todo sonrisas y risas, y me gustó.

—Sí, deberías, porque también quiero conocerte completamente, Hyukjae.

—¿Es una cita entonces?

—¿Huh?

—Está previsto que te despiertes pronto. Entonces, la próxima vez que nos veamos... ¿deberíamos... tener una cita...?

—Sí... quiero decir, ¿si esto es lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Sí, este soy yo pidiéndotelo... creo... ¿aceptas esto...?

Me reí, —Sí, este soy yo aceptando.

—Bien —susurró Hyukjae, inclinándose para besarme tranquilamente con sus labios brillantes—. Entonces es realmente una cita.

* * *

Me desperté justo después de que Hyukjae me había besado, sonriéndome a mí mismo como un paciente mental. Algo sobre Hyukjae anoche me hizo extremadamente feliz. Sabía que era porque me sentía a gusto con él, anoche no estaba súper tenso y preguntándome si algo que diría iba a enojarlo de alguna manera. No, Hyukjae y yo tuvimos una conversación real, estábamos hablando normalmente, y estoy feliz por ese hecho.

No es que quiera que Hyukjae cambie por completo, porque siempre me ha gustado la forma en que era todo duro y agresivo, y sabía que nunca me haría daño, por enojado y cruel que pudiera ser, sabía que él no pondría un dedo en mi cuerpo. Lo peor que hizo fue gritarme, y supe que era lo más lejos que podía llegar.

Es solo que me gustaba poder hablar casualmente con él, nunca sentí esa sensación de "mariposas en el estómago" cuando me gritaba. Pero sentí que muchos de ellas revoloteaban dentro de mí anoche cuando Hyukjae estaba actuando como el chico adolescente promedio.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —mi hermano de repente pregunta, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla de su computadora.

—¿Yo? ¿Sonriendo? No sonrío, Henry.

Henry lo consideró por un segundo y luego dijo, —Cierto. Solo sonríes por Yesung.

Me burlo como una forma de desacuerdo, pero tuve que admitir que la mayoría de las veces me sorprendí sonriendo, fue por algo que hizo mi mejor amigo o algo que dijo mi mejor amigo.

Pero esta vez, no estaba sonriendo por Yesung. Estaba feliz, estaba aturdido y me desperté de buen humor gracias a Hyukjae.

—Tienes una llamada perdida de Yesung, por cierto —Henry dice, mirando mi teléfono en mi cama al lado de mi almohada.

—¿Fisgoneaste mi teléfono?

—No, lo escuché vibrar.

—¿Cómo sabías que era Yesung? —pregunto, mis dedos buscando mi teléfono.

—Porque nadie más te llama.

—No es cierto.

—Es completamente cierto —mi hermano responde, una risa sarcástica lo acompaña.

Verifiqué mi llamada perdida, era de Yesung, pero eso no significaba que mi hermano estuviera necesariamente en lo correcto.

En lugar de dejar un mensaje de voz, Yesung me envió un mensaje de texto.

"¿Vienes esta noche?"

Respondí, "¿Ir a dónde?"

"La fiesta duh."

"No lo estaba planeando, ¿o sí?"

"Por supuesto, siempre necesito un mejor amigo allí, ¿no?"

Intenté no sonreír ante su mensaje de texto. Sé que no podría culparlo por no gustarle, era heterosexual y era mi mejor amigo.

Pero eso es todo, siempre voy a estas fiestas porque Yesung siempre dice que quiere a su "mejor amigo" allí, pero una vez que llegamos a la fiesta está en todas partes. Ya sea con su novia o emborrachándose con chicos que hablan sobre los traseros de la animadora, y por las razones obvias no voy allí para entablar conversaciones.

Pero terminé yendo a la fiesta esa noche de todos modos, y Yesung tenía mi brazo unido al de él, queriendo que fuera a "hacer compras sexuales" con él, y que fuera a buscar a alguien para echar un polvo.

—No quiero tener sexo —le digo a mi mejor amigo mientras nos recostamos en la barandilla del balcón exterior, bebiendo a gusto.

—Sí, quieres —mi amigo responde con un resoplido—. Todo hombre quiere.

—Pero no yo —no lo sé al menos, no por ninguna de estas personas.

—Ese chico es lindo —dice Yesung, moviendo la cabeza hacia uno de los chicos que baila sucio con una chica a unos tres metros de nosotros.

Frunzo las cejas, rodando los ojos mientras respondo, —Obviamente le gustan las chicas, y ya tiene su elección esta noche —lo observamos mientras agarra la cintura de la chica y la acerca a su entrepierna en movimiento, sonriendo y chupando el cuello de la chica cuando ella voluntariamente presiona su cuerpo contra él.

—¿Qué tal él?

Miro hacia la dirección de Yesung. Estaba mirando a un chico escuálido que intentaba llamar la atención de otro. Me sentí mal, porque estaba fallando a lo grande y no parecía tan flaco, solo necesitaba un poco más de carne en los huesos.

—Parece desesperado —murmuré, inmediatamente aparté la vista de él. Comencé a mirar sin analizar a la multitud, sin mirar a nadie en particular, pensando en caminar a casa justo cuando escuché a alguien gritar desde arriba de mí.

—¡Oye amigo ten cuidado!

E inmediatamente sentí un grueso trozo de vidrio chocar sobre mi cabeza, tirándome al suelo.

Lo siguiente que sé es que Yesung estaba a mi lado, gritándome que abriera los ojos, preguntándome si podía escucharlo.

Sí, puedo oírte, dije, intenté decirlo, pero no importa lo que intenté, nada salió de mi boca. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero todo lo que vi fue negro.

Lo último que recordaba haber escuchado era que mi mejor amigo me estaba insultando, diciéndome que "despertara", antes de quedar completamente desmayado.

* * *

—¿Puedes escucharme? —escucho una voz familiar susurrar en mi oído. Estaba cerca de mí, sentí sus labios en mi oreja.

—S-S-Sí... —le susurré roncamente, mi voz casi se desvaneció—. ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?

—El hospital, tonto —reconocí la voz claramente ahora. Era Hyukjae. Pero, ¿eso no puede ser? Si estuviera en el hospital en la vida real, ¿cómo estaría él aquí?

—Donghae —susurra Hyukjae, siento sus labios en mi mejilla, y una mano presiona ligeramente mi torso—. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

En este punto, todo mi cuerpo todavía se sentía como un peso de cien toneladas, incluso mis párpados. Pero lo intenté.

—Tú puedes —me animó Hyukjae, mordisqueando mis labios mientras me las arreglaba para abrir los ojos a la mitad—. Mmm, ese es mi chico...

—¿Hy... Hyukjae?

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes, mirándome mientras abría los ojos, —Te dije que era yo.

—Pero... pero... ¿pero no puedes ser tú? —tartamudeé, completamente inconsciente de cómo fue capaz de salir de mis sueños—. ¿Cómo?

Para entonces, mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, y pude ver la luz que brillaba a través de la ventana, pude ver a las enfermeras afuera de la puerta de mi habitación, caminando. Y obtuve una mirada completa de Hyukjae, en carne y hueso. Cuando estaba completamente despierto.

—¿Estoy soñando? —pregunté. ¿Es esta una especie de inicio de sueño?

—No —dijo Hyukjae, sonriéndome mientras estaba parado al lado de mi cama de hospital.

—¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir, tú... ¿pero si no estoy...? ¿Qué?

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes, y me agarró la mano. —El vidrio en esa fiesta cayó sobre ti bastante fuerte. Estuviste en coma durante un par de días, pero ahora estás mejor. Espero.

—Pero, ¿como estas...?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, Donghae —dijo, su voz cada vez más severa—. Necesitas descansar tu mente.

—Pero...

—Descansa.

—¡No quiero! Dime...

—¿Te atreves a negármelo, Donghae? —Hyukjae interrumpió de repente, su actitud normal y seria reemplazó la sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos.

Me encogí un poco en la cama, alejándome de él. —No, Hyukjae.

—Bien, quedate así —dijo recordándome mi lugar cuando se trataba de él. Yo era inferior a Hyukjae. Siempre ha sido así.

Hyukjae se inclinó para besar mi mejilla ligeramente, suspirando antes de susurrar, —Tengo mucho que explicar.


	8. De Primera Cita y "¿Qué Mierda?"

—Entonces, por favor, explica —sugerí, mis brazos temblaban de deseo de querer cruzarlos sobre mi pecho. Pero la actitud y el cuestionamiento nunca fueron bien con Hyukjae, así que me abstuve.

—Bien —Hyukjae comenzó, y me arrastró fácilmente para que pueda sentarse en la cama del hospital—. Realmente no puedo decírtelo, Donghae.

—¿Oh en serio? —pregunto, un poco sorprendido. No sabía sobre él, pero pensé que merecía saberlo.

—Donghae vas a confiar en mí con esto —Hyukjae suplicó, deslizando su mano sobre la mía.

Entonces algo vino a mí, había una posibilidad, una gran posibilidad de que Hyukjae tomara mis latidos sin mi permiso mientras estaba en coma.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco ante esta teoría recién descubierta, y miré a un curioso Hyukjae, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Hyukjae parecía saber lo que estaba pensando.

—¡No tomé los latidos de tu corazón, Donghae! —exclamó para tranquilizarme—. Nunca haría eso sin tu permiso. Lo juro.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? —le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Hyukjae suspira, toma mi mano y la pone en su pecho, presionando mi palma duramente sobre su corazón inexistente.

—¿Sientes algo?

—No... —respondí, tratando de poner todos mis sentidos en mi palma para asegurarme de que no sentía nada.

—Entonces tenía razón —dice el hombre a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano—. No tomé tus latidos.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo estás aquí?

—Te lo dije, debes confiar en mí en esto.

—Esto es realmente sombrío, Hyukjae —anuncié.

—¿Sombrío? —dijo Hyukjae bromeando, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Yo? ¿Sombrío?

Me río y lo empujo fuera de mi cama, —¿Dónde están mis padres?

Se apartó y me sonrió con una sonrisa brillante, —Deberían visitarte pronto, si siguen el horario que han seguido estos últimos días.

—¿Par de días? —reiteré, realmente sorprendido de que el incidente del vidrio pudiera noquearme por más de un par de horas.

—Tres días, 5 horas y aproximadamente 19 minutos hasta que te despertaste —Hyukjae respondió.

—¿Contaste?

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros y me miró tímidamente, —Estaba preocupado.

Sonreí y estaba a punto de tirarlo hacia abajo para besarlo, pero Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta justo cuando un doctor entró por la puerta.

—¿Donghae? Es bueno verte despierto —exclamó, sonriendo a Hyukjae antes de rozarse frente a él para pararse a mi lado. Pude ver una mirada de desagrado en la cara de Hyukjae mientras lo hacía. A Hyukjae no le gustaba que lo empujaran a un lado, supongo que no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando estaba en su pequeño mundo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Notaste ese pequeño bulto que sobresale de la parte superior izquierda de tu cabeza?

—Yo... eh...

—Se acaba de despertar, doctor —Hyukjae interrumpe al darse cuenta de lo abrumado que estaba con sus preguntas. Discretamente pero notablemente empujó un poco al doctor hacia un lado para reclamar su lugar a mi lado—. Todavía está un poco ido.

—Pero... me duele un poco la cabeza... —respondo, mirando al doctor mientras frunce el ceño a Hyukjae.

—Bueno... toma estos analgésicos y hay una botella de agua en la mesa de noche si el dolor se hace insoportable. Me aseguraré de darte de alta del hospital si te sientes lo suficientemente bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estará bien —Hyukjae responde.

—Bueno, Donghae, estaré escuchando tu palabra ¿de acuerdo? —el doctor dice antes de alejarse, ignorando completamente al otro hombre en la habitación.

Cuando el doctor salió, Hyukjae le gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Se pelearon ustedes dos o algo así? —pregunté justo cuando Hyukjae se volvió hacia mí y se recostó a mi lado en la cama.

—Quería... hacerte algunas pruebas cuando estabas en coma.

—¿Pruebas?

—Sí, los básicos. Como si tuviera alguna hemorragia interna, lesiones cerebrales permanentes... cosas inútiles como esa.

—¿Y estás en contra de eso? —consulté.

Hyukjae se burló y apartó la vista de mí, fijando sus ojos en el suelo y murmurando, —Yo sabría si te pasaba algo y no necesitaría hacer pruebas para saberlo.

—Bueno, sí Hyukjae, pero estabas dentro de mi cabeza, por supuesto que sabrías si algo andaba mal —respondí, los pensamientos vinieron a mi mente al mismo tiempo—. Entonces... ¿hay algo malo en mí?

Hyukjae mostró una sonrisa burlona acompañada de una risa sin humor, —¿Además de lo que generalmente te pasa?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No —respondió, esta vez con seriedad—, no permitiría que te pasara algo.

Me sonrojé, algo que normalmente no hago nunca, y rodé los ojos, —¿Y qué? ¿Eres mi guardaespaldas ahora?

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros, —Depende de lo que ofrezca pagarme.

—Estoy en la ruina.

—Entonces el trato está cerrado —bromeo junto con una pequeña sonrisa—. A no ser que...

—¿A no ser que?

Hyukjae se inclinó un poco, sonriendo antes de besar mis labios, —¿A menos que todavía estés preparado para esa cita conmigo?

Le devolví la sonrisa e incliné la cabeza. —¿Cuál de todo era otra vez? Quiero decir que tengo muchos chicos en fila detrás de mí rogándome que salga con ellos, me olvido de los chicos con los que hice planes.

Hyukjae se ríe y pone los ojos en blanco, —Bueno, tendrás que cancelarlos —susurró contra mis labios—. Porque te tomo cada vez que quiero.

—Eso suena bien —eso suena más que bien. Eso suena increíble, especialmente con la forma en que Hyukjae ha estado actuando a mi alrededor últimamente. Me gustaba estar con él cada vez en cada momento que estábamos juntos, y si tuviera la oportunidad, me arriesgaría de forma total y voluntaria para estar con él.

—Entonces... ¿todavía siente algo por tu amigo? —Hyukjae pregunta, alejándose de mí.

—¿Qué?

—Yesung. ¿Todavía te gusta Yesung?

No sabía exactamente cómo responder esa pregunta. No había hablado con Yesung en mucho tiempo, y la última vez que estuvimos juntos él estaba tratando de que me conectara con otras personas. Fue una mala idea desarrollar sentimientos por él, ya que cada vez que tenía una nueva novia solo reforzaba la mala idea que era.

Pero no es que pueda dejar de lado todos mis sentimientos por él así como así. ¿O podría? Porque Hyukjae estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al entrometerse en mis gustos hacia Yesung y, en cambio, se lo dirigía a sí mismo.

—No —respondo, medio mintiendo, medio no.

—¿Ya no?

—No —le respondí más en serio esta vez, sonriéndole al hombre en mis sueños—. Además, si me alejo de ti, ¿quién será mi guardaespaldas?

Hyukjae esbozó una sonrisa amarga, inclinándose para susurrarme al oído.

Y lo que susurró me asustó.

Porque no sabía cuán verdadera era su declaración.

Y no sabía exactamente qué quería decir con eso.

—Nunca te alejarás de mí.

*

—¡Oh, te vi en el hospital! —mi madre exclamó cuando Hyukjae llamó a nuestra puerta. Cómo sabía que mi dirección era desconocida para mí, pero demonios, de todas las cosas que Hyukjae ha demostrado que podía hacer, no me sorprendió que supiera dónde vivía.

—Sí —respondió Hyukjae, sacudiendo las manos de mis padres antes de colocarlas detrás de su espalda erguida—. Donghae y yo hemos estado hablando durante bastante tiempo. Estaba en la fiesta cuando la ventana de cristal cayó sobre su cabeza.

—Oh, sí... —reflexionó mi madre—. Escuché que cayó porque algunos chicos estaban jugando y Donghae estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Hyukjae asintió, mirándome mientras estaba de pie junto a mi padre en la puerta principal, —No te preocupes, Donghae está a salvo conmigo.

Le mostré una sonrisa. Pensando en eso ahora, siempre estoy a salvo con Hyukjae, siempre me siento seguro con él, incluso cuando estaba provocando uno de sus ataques de ira, y sabía que nunca me lastimaría directamente.

—Será mejor que esperes que esté a salvo contigo —amenaza severamente mi padre.

Y luego estaba Henry, observando en el fondo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera. Estaba mirando extrañamente a Hyukjae, como si sospechara algo sobre él que no le gustaba.

Y no dejé de notar que justo cuando mis padres estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de Hyukjae y yo, Hyukjae había mirado a mi hermano, sonriendo y asintiendo antes de alejarnos completamente de ellos.

—¿A que se debió todo eso? —pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia su destino. Siempre caminaba con Hyukjae. Nunca conducía ni nada de eso, y cada vez que lo mencionaba, simplemente me decía que no le gustaba trabajar con ningún tipo de maquinaria moderna.

—No le gusto a tu hermano —dice Hyukjae, sin parecer realmente molesto por ese hecho.

—No lo sabes con seguridad.

—Oh, pero si lo sé —dice, encogiéndose de hombros después—. No importa de todos modos. Siempre puedo hacer que le guste —murmura arrogante.

—¿Oh en serio? —me burlo.

Me toma de la mano, —Todo lo que tengo que hacer es actuar de forma dulce y él cederá a mí.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

Hyukjae se ríe, una carcajada fuerte, antes de acercar mi mano a sus labios y besarla, —Debido a que había funcionado fácilmente contigo, Donghae.

Contuve el sonrojo, frunciéndole el ceño mientras continuaba riéndose. Lo que pasaba con Hyukjae era que estaba realmente feliz o extremadamente malhumorado. Y realmente quería gritarle algo, pero mi paciencia persistió y tuve que morderme la lengua, porque no quería que se enojara conmigo de repente.

Pero Hyukjae miró mi rostro ceñudo, sonriendo, antes de inclinarse para morderme la oreja, —Me diviertes.

Me alegro de que lo haga.

—Oh, y debo advertirte —continúa Hyukjae, susurrando de una manera que me provoca escalofríos—. Siempre tengo sexo en la primera cita.

Y una parte de mí, una parte en la que no tengo idea de dónde vino, le sonríe y le susurra, —Estoy ansioso.

_¿Qué mierda?_


	9. De Acantilados y Tartamudeos

—Estás nervioso —Hyukjae señala con una sonrisa. Me llevó a su casa que recuerdo haber visto en mis sueños. Cuando le pregunté cómo era posible, me acaba de decir que podría sacar ciertas cosas de mis sueños y colocarlas en el mundo real. Y cuando le di una mirada de sospecha, él simplemente dijo—. Sólo sígueme la corriente.

Todo este sueño; la cosa se estaba poniendo más espeluznante y más espeluznante para mí cada vez que Hyukjae y yo hablábamos de ellos. Ya saben, ¿cómo son exactamente _mis_ sueños tan... complejos? ¿Cómo podía un chico salir de mi mente y ser un humano de la vida real?

Pero... sé que soy estúpido. Soy un idiota. Básicamente, he arrojado todos mis pensamientos de sentido común sobre un acantilado amortiguado por el agua.

Me había dejado atrapar completamente por las palabras de Hyukjae. Había algo en él que me hizo tener fe completamente en él.

—No estoy nervioso —respondo temblorosamente.

Hyukjae estaba raspando todo mi cuerpo. Con su boca. Suavemente, con sus dientes. Hambriento, con su lengua. Me estaba haciendo temblar incontrolablemente de pura felicidad.

Estaba quemando partes de mi cuerpo que nunca habían sido tocadas por otras manos humanas. Y, sin embargo, todavía estaba completamente vestido.

Empuja mi espalda sobre el colchón, y de repente me quita la camisa y mis hombros desnudos entran en contacto con la fría sábana de su cama.

—No te pongas nervioso —susurra Hyukjae, sus labios cubre mi clavícula mientras habla.

—Yo... _no_ estoy n-nervioso —traté de explicar, pero mis palabras tartamudeadas no hicieron nada para reforzar mi declaración.

—Puedo sentirlo —susurra.

—Tú... n-no puedes... — _deja de tartamudear maldita sea._

Hyukjae se ríe, siento su torso sacudirse ligeramente contra el mío y quita sus labios de mi cuerpo y me sonríe, —¿Quieres que finja creer en ti?

—Eso lo haría mejor...

Hyukjae pone todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, quitando los mechones de cabello de mi cara, —Iremos tan lejos como quieras.

—¿Qué pasó con "siempre tengo sexo en la primera cita"?

El hombre que está encima de mí sonríe y besa mis labios, —La regla puede variar —dice—, pero prefiero que no vayamos demasiado lejos.

Le frunzo el ceño, claramente ofendido por sus palabras, pero Hyukjae rápidamente dice, —No me malinterpretes, Donghae, me encantaría hacer _eso_ contigo. Sin embargo, quiero realmente poder sentirte. Todavía no puedo sentir ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, mi querido Donghae.

—Lo siento —le digo, esperando que entienda lo que quiero decir. No te daré mis latidos del corazón.

Hyukjae se inclina de nuevo, besándose justo debajo de mi oído y murmurando, —Mi imaginación se vuelve loca.

Me estremezco ante su aliento helado contra mí, —¿I-Imaginación?

—Cuando no puedo sentirte, mi imaginación se convierte en mi mejor amiga.

¿Se imagina lo que es tocarme?

—Confía en mí... —murmuro de regreso mientras sus manos viajan lentamente hacia el borde de mi pantalón—. No te estás perdiendo mucho.

—Bueno, realmente no lo sabría... ¿Puedo? —tira de la cremallera, buscando una reacción en mis ojos.

Me río mientras sus ojos exploran los míos, —Si te atreves.

Hyukjae sonríe, inmediatamente abriendo mi botón y bajando la cremallera.

Se sintió un poco unilateral, para ser honesto. Porque aquí estaba, a punto de estar completamente desnudo frente a un hombre completamente vestido.

Así que tomé la iniciativa de dejar a Hyukjae sin camisa. Mientras estaba ocupado besándome, mi dedo fue a tocar el extremo de su camisa y le pregunté, —¿Puedo?

Él sonríe, —Si te atreves.

Le arranco la camisa, cada vez más emocionado, y escucho que mi respiración se vuelve más profunda cuando Hyukjae tuerce sus caderas para hacer que se muevan contra mi cuerpo en espera.

Mis ojos están cerrados, y mis oídos están llenos de los gruñidos bajos de mis gemidos hirviendo en mi garganta, acompañados por el sonido áspero del pantalón de Hyukjae contra mi piel desnuda.

Pero, a pesar de mi mente agitada y mis oídos ocupados, todavía podía escuchar _claramente_ el débil —Oh, ¿te gusta eso? —esa provocación del hombre sobre mí.

Y al igual que había arrojado mi sentido común, también había arrojado mi vergüenza en el acantilado, y solo noté mi falta de vergüenza cuando encontré mi voz tensa, —Me gusta eso Hyukjae.

—Dios, desearía poder sentirte... —alejó sus labios de los míos y se deslizó más y más en mi cuerpo, deteniéndose solo cuando sus labios resecos y de color rojo pálido encontraron la punta de mi erección necesitada.

—Hyukjae... —me estremecí cuando su lengua trazó mi contorno. Besó la base, y no fue solo un besito, no, estaba lejos de serlo. Había saliva y lengua, e hizo que mis labios se pusieran celosos de mi propio pene, porque me encantaba la sensación de su boca en la mía.

Grité ligeramente cuando sentí que los dientes me rozaban, me dolió. Hyukjae sabía que dolía. Él sonrió y pasó sus dientes inferiores duramente contra la parte inferior de mi pene antes de volver a trazarla con besos, dejando que las pequeñas chispas de dolor se enfriaran con su saliva.

—¿Te la chupo? —preguntó.

Solté una débil burla, como si ya no me estuviera dando una mamada.

—Si.

—¿Si que?

— _Si. Chupámela_ —gruñí

Me senté, pero Hyukjae me empujó hacia abajo, persuadiéndome, —Solo relájate, Donghae.

Separó mis piernas un poco más, poniéndose cómodo entre ellas, —Estás en mis manos, Donghae.

Me estremecí nuevamente ante sus palabras, tragándome un nudo en la garganta antes de decir, — _Quiero estar en tu boca._

Y Hyukjae, con una sonrisa temblorosa y ojos muy nublados, asintió una vez hacia mí, antes de llevar lentamente mi erección a su boca.

Besando, lamiendo, _chupándome_ hasta que enrede mis dedos en su suave cabello, emitiendo mezclas de maldiciones y gemidos cuando llegué a su boca.

Y jadeé, el orgasmo todavía me sacudía.

Y levanté a Hyukjae para alinear sus labios manchados con los míos.

Y Hyukjae acunó una de mis manos en su palma mientras sus silenciosas respiraciones chocaban con las mías ásperas.

Y Hyukjae susurró, —Ojalá pudiera sentirte.

Y cuando su voz me hizo dormir, Hyukjae volvió a susurrar, —Donghae, quiero sentirte.


	10. De Fe y Fetiches

—Sabes que quieres.

Hyukjae sonríe, —¿Más de lo que _tú_ quieres que haga?

Sonrío inocentemente a mi novio, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y levantándolo para besar el dorso de su mano, —Te encanta tocarme, ¿no?

—Si tan solo pudiera sentirte.

—Si tan solo pudieras... —muevo mi brazo y lo envuelvo alrededor de su cuello.

—Sé gentil —Hyukjae me recuerda en voz baja.

—Lo sé —le susurro. La piel de mi brazo siente el tejido curado que cicatrizó sobre la larga herida de Hyukjae que rodeaba todo su cuello. Nunca me dijo de dónde lo había sacado, y era pareció personal para él, así que nunca presioné más. Algo trágico le debe haber pasado porque se asustó cuando lo toqué por primera vez (incluso si ni siquiera podía sentirme), me había golpeado y gruñido por lo enojado que estaba. Era como si ya no fuera Hyukjae. Sus labios se levantaron en un gruñido, y sus manos se apretaron en puños apretados y enojados.

Pero sus ojos. Sus ojos eran diferentes, recordé. Mientras su cuerpo temblaba de ira, sus ojos no podrían haber estado más... perdidos.

Estaban confundidos. Estaban a la defensiva. Estaban asustados. Y nunca he visto al gran Lee Hyukjae asustado.

Hyukjae separa sus labios y exhala, sacándome de mis recuerdos, cuando la punta de mis dedos oculta su cicatriz. Sus ojos se cierran y sus manos agarran las mías un poco más apretadas.

—Donghae...

—No te lastimaré, Hyukjae.

Nunca había visto a Hyukjae tan vulnerable como lo estaba cada vez que tocaba su cuello herido. Por lo general, Hyukjae se perdería en trance cada vez que besaba su cicatriz, pero esta vez, cuando mis labios tiraron del tejido blando, sentí una pequeña gota de agua tibia caer sobre mi mejilla. Fruncí las cejas cuando noté que _yo_ no estaba llorando, y al mismo tiempo me di cuenta... al mismo tiempo que noté que Hyukjae _nunca_ había llorado antes, concentré toda mi atención en el hombre que estaba a mi lado justo cuando sofocó un sollozo tembloroso.

No pude evitar sentir que mi corazón se hundía más de lo que nunca se había hundido.

Pero no pude decir nada.

¿Qué diría siquiera?

_Deja de llorar, Hyukjae._

_¿Quién te hizo esto, Hyukjae?_

* * *

—¿Sabes que? —mi hermano pregunta mientras me arrastro a la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Realmente no me gusta Hyukjae.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, por supuesto, a Henry no le gustaba Hyukjae. No lo conocía, por lo que no le caía bien. No tenía sentido. Sí, tal vez Hyukjae pueda emitir una mala vibra, pero Henry ya no debería mostrar un juicio tan claro sobre él, ni siquiera lo conoce.

—¿Y por qué no te gusta? —pregunto.

—Porque él... no lo sé, algo está mal en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ni siquiera lo conoces —desafío, mirando a mi hermano desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Sé que no lo conozco. Pero me parece un poco raro, ¿de acuerdo? —Henry responde—. No es que no _quiera_ que me guste tu nuevo novio, pero hay algo ahí.

—Bueno, tal vez Hyukjae pueda venir a cenar con nosotros una noche. Entonces lo conocerás y luego lo juzgarás legítimamente —respondo, tirando mi manta sobre mí, alejándome de mi hermano.

Estaba cansado de que Hyukjae fuera juzgado tan injustamente por la gente. No es como si lo conocieran. Yo lo conocía. Y aunque debo estar de acuerdo en que podría ser un poco aterrador en los momentos en que está enojado, su personalidad cariñosa brillaba más que todo eso. Hyukjae era sensible, y nadie esperaría eso. Pero lo era. Era sensible y afectuoso y tenía un alma hermosa, y así es como la gente debería percibirlo. Porque eso es lo que realmente es.

* * *

—Te ves cansado —le digo a Hyukjae, trazando las líneas curvas debajo de sus ojos.

—Estoy cansado —responde con un bostezo—, no duermo mucho en esta época del año.

—¿Por qué no?

Miro a mi novio, inmediatamente puedo decir que algo está mal con él. Él dudaba en responder, y no podía entender por qué.

—No es nada... —finalmente me dice, esbozando una sonrisa patética y desdeñosa.

 _Mierda..._ Quiero decírselo. Pero seguramente decirle _eso_ a él me metería en problemas. Por lo tanto, sonrío y susurro, —Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Hyukjae.

—Pero no es el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

Le beso los labios lentamente, exhalando, —Si tú lo dices.

Para mí, era obvio que Hyukjae necesitaba a alguien con paciencia, alguien que pudiera tolerar sus constantes bloqueos de información, y esa persona también tenía que tener una estúpida fe en él. Estar con Hyukjae significaba que no podías ser uno de ese tipo de persona "Tengo derecho a ser curioso porque eres mi novio", Hyukjae necesitaba su espacio y sabía eso. Y creo que él apreció ese aspecto de mí.

Sin embargo, ser un novio lleno de fe y paciente era algo difícil porque _quería_ saber todo lo que Hyukjae me ocultaba, porque nunca estaba acostumbrado a quedar en la ignorancia. El único otro chico que me gustó fue Yesung, y él me contó todo de inmediato porque era mi mejor amigo, por lo que fue fácil compartir información. Hyukjae, por otro lado, era como un banco de secretos. Tenía capas de sistemas de seguridad que impedían que la gente lo alcanzara.

Hyukjae se arrastra debajo de mí, suspirando y acunando mi barbilla con sus largos dedos, —¿No vas a cuestionarme?

Esbozo una sonrisa, inclinándome un par de centímetros para besar sus cálidos labios, —¿Quieres que lo haga? Porque tengo toneladas de preguntas que podría hacerte.

El hombre debajo de mí se ríe, su torso se sacude contra el mío y su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás en el sofá en el que estábamos acostados, —La cantidad de fe que tienes en mí es sorprendente, Donghae.

—Más vale que sea fe bien puesta.

—Lo es —responde Hyukjae, levantando la manta de felpa hasta que llega a mi espalda baja—. Confía en mí.

Apoyé mi frente sobre su pecho, escuché su falta de latidos y murmuré, —Confío en ti —demonios, tenía mucha confianza en él, pero ¿tenía suficiente confianza para darle el latido de mi corazón? No.

Todavía no al menos.

Pero, quiero decir, le di mi visión cuando apenas lo conocía, y tengo una confianza cada vez mayor en él a pesar de que constantemente me deja en la oscuridad.

—Te diré todo eventualmente, mi Donghae, solo tienes que aguantar todo el camino —Hyukjae me murmura de vuelta, siento sus dedos rozando las puntas de mi cabello, consolándome mientras su otra mano se desliza lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi columna vertebral.

¿Aguantar todo el camino?

¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba exactamente eso?

Miré confundido a mi novio por un segundo, asintiendo ligeramente hacia él, —Voy a aguantar, Hyukjae... mientras quieras que lo haga...

Los ojos de Hyukjae bajaron un poco, y es como si otra capa nubosa de niebla cubriera sus ojos antes de suspirar, imponiendo silencio, —Siempre querré que tú... —me miró directamente a los ojos, una pequeña mirada débil—... porque eres todo lo que tengo.

En este punto, estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas silenciosas que amenazaban con acumularse. Ver a Hyukjae tan... _dolido_ , y ni siquiera saber por lo que estaba pasando, me hizo sentir inútil. No me dijo nada, entonces, ¿cómo podía esperar que lo consolara? Todo lo que tenía era el hecho de que estaba allí para él, eso era todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Y lo que él hizo difícil fue que _quería_ ayudarlo. He visto a Hyukjae sonreír y reír antes, y haría todo lo posible para que vuelva a ese ámbito.

Realmente me gusta Hyukjae.

Quiero decir, _realmente_ me gusta.

Quiero ayudarlo

Pero necesita dejarme.

Necesita decirme todo lo que necesito saber, o de lo contrario seré inútil.

—Donghae, no estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae pregunta abruptamente, dejando un suave beso en mi frente.

—No.

—¿Lo prometes?

Lo admito, a veces estoy frustrado con Hyukjae, y él no podía culparme. Pero sabía que estar enojado con Hyukjae no haría nada y no nos llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Lo prometo, Hyukjae —le digo, inclinándome de nuevo para acariciar mi nariz con la suya. Dios mío, este chico podía volverme loco con su calidez, me hacía sentir mal por él porque yo podía sentirlo y disfrutar cada centímetro de él. Pero Hyukjae todavía estaba atrapado en sentir físicamente nada cada vez que me tocaba o yo lo tocaba.

Aunque realmente nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, la idea de darle el latido de mi corazón para que pudiera experimentarme completamente, aparecía cada vez más. Me encontré considerándolo cada vez más a menudo. ¿Debería darle los latidos de mi corazón? Sinceramente, no lo sé...

Era algo aterrador de imaginar.

Y estaba asustado.

Pero no estaba _completamente_ en contra de eso.

A pesar de que darle mis latidos del corazón a Hyukjae durante un par de días fue más aterrador que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho...

No estaba completamente en contra de eso.

* * *

Las cosas con Hyukjae iban bastante bien. Aprendí muchas cosas de estar con él, por ejemplo, aprendí que _realmente_ me gustaba que me besaran el hombro, inconscientemente me estremecía cada vez que Hyukjae ponía su boca cerca de mi cuello, y que tenía un ligero fetiche por las perforaciones.

Sí, un fetiche por la perforaciones.

Específicamente en los labios.

Hyukjae siempre se burlaba de mí porque _una vez_ soñé que él tenía piercings, y mi pene había reaccionado como un niño pequeño mirando su dulce favorito. Fue terriblemente embarazoso.

Pero la sesión de besos y luego la mamada lo compensaron todo.

También aprendí un puñado de cosas sobre Hyukjae también.

Uno, sus labios siempre estaban agrietados, y me gustaban de esa manera.

Dos, no solo le gustaba vestirse con un atuendo formal, sino que se veía muy bien con él.

Tres, por alguna razón tenía miedo a las bufandas y los collares.

Y cuatro, nunca consideró hacerse perforaciones, pero por mí, lo pensaría.

—¿Snakebites *****? —Hyukjae había sugerido, buscando diferentes tipos de piercings en mi laptop. Sin embargo, parecía estar teniendo un momento difícil, apenas sabía cómo encenderla, pero cuando le pregunté, simplemente rechazó la pregunta, en cambio habló de otro tema sobre cómo las perforaciones pueden infectarse fácilmente.

—No te estoy obligando a perforarte los labios —le había dicho a mi novio mientras paseaba por las diferentes imágenes de mi computadora—... Pero las Snakebites son bastante calientes...

Mi cara se pone roja y veo los labios de Hyukjae sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

—Realmente te excita este fetiche, ¿verdad?

—¡No es un fetiche! —exclamé, volteé mi cuerpo y enterré mi cara en mis almohadas.

—Está bien —dice mi novio con un encogimiento de hombros—. Siempre he tenido algo por los ojos marrones... ciertamente no es un fetiche, pero todos tenemos nuestras preferencias, Donghae. No necesitas sentirte avergonzado.

— _Yo_ tengo los ojos marrones... —murmuró en la almohada.

Escuché a Hyukjae soltar una risita, —Me di cuenta. Fue lo primero que noté de ti; tus ojos parecen como... no importa.

—¿Se parecen como quien? —pregunto.

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza, —Nadie, Donghae.

—¿Quien?

—Nadie, Donghae.

—Dime.

— _Nadie, Donghae_ —dice con dureza—. Ahora cállate antes de que me enoje.

Escondo una burla, él ya estaba enojado y también estaba ocultando algo. Me di cuenta de que me estaba ocultando otra cosa.

Pero sabía que no debía dejar que el secreto me afectara.

Entonces, en lugar de enojarme, dejo escapar un suspiro, mirando a mi novio y descansando mi frente sobre su cadera (porque estaba sentado mientras yo estaba acostado). Y me sentí aliviado al sentir sus dedos corriendo por mi cabello.

Sé que todo este asunto "misterioso" era parte de Hyukjae que ya había aceptado voluntariamente, y también sabía que eventualmente me diría todo...

Pero esperaba que me lo dijera pronto, porque quedarse en la oscuridad nunca fue algo divertido.

Para mí, que Hyukjae pensó que debería mantener todos estos secretos de su propio novio nunca fue algo divertido.

* * *

Sucedió la noche siguiente, debería haber esperado algo porque Hyukjae estuvo fuera todo el día.

Estaba dormido, en el mundo de los sueños de donde era Hyukjae, el mismo Hyukjae no se encontraba por ningún lado, pero estaba en su pequeña casa, llamándolo.

Estaba completamente silencioso, literalmente podía escuchar mi propia respiración, y daba un poco de miedo. Si Hyukjae no estuviera aquí, estaría solo.

O al menos _pensé_ que estaba solo.

Pero todas las teorías de mi aislamiento se demostraron erróneas cuando escuché a un grupo de personas comenzar a gritar y a animar con enojo. Salté ante el sonido de ellos, mi miedo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de que el grupo de gritos desenfrenados eran los mismos desenfrenados que casi me encontré en el pasado. Eran los enojados que vitoreaban apasionadamente por ira, y me asustaban.

Sin embargo, un gemido silencioso en la casa desvió mi atención de la gente salvaje. Era Hyukjae.

Rápidamente corrí hacia los sollozos, abriendo la puerta de su habitación solo para encontrarlo acurrucado detrás de su cama, llorando, temblando y sudando. Cuando me vio, su llanto se hizo más fuerte, y me paré frente a él, preguntándome qué demonios estaba pasando.

Cuando los gritos de los extraños se hicieron más fuertes, Hyukjae se asustó aún más.

Y comenzó a murmurar entre sollozos.

—M-Me v-van a l-l-lastimar —se atragantó, buscando desesperadamente mi mano—. ¡N-No dejes que me lastimen!

Me arrodillé frente a él, tirando de su cuerpo tembloroso a mis brazos, todavía estaba confundido sobre lo que estaba sucediendo porque _nunca_ había visto este lado de Hyukjae. Nunca. Y me estaba asustando. Pero lo escondí, Hyukjae obviamente estaba más asustado que yo, así que se convirtió en mi prioridad olvidarme de mí mismo y, en cambio, tratar de consolar a mi novio.

—Hyukjae, ¿quién te va a hacer daño? —pregunté, llevando mi mano a su cara y limpiando sus tibias lágrimas.

La gente continuó gritando, pero se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que Hyukjae se estremeciera y apretara mi otra mano.

—La gente, me van a lastimar, Donghae. ¡No dejes que me hagan daño!

Sacudí mi cabeza y llevé mi boca a sus temblorosos labios, —No te lastimarán Hyukjae. _Lo prometo_ , juro que no dejaré que te toquen —un nuevo rasgo burbujeaba dentro de mí mientras veía a Hyukjae sollozar con miedo. Me sentí enojado y protector y de repente tuve la necesidad de matar a todos los que ponían a mi novio así.

Lo haría. Lo juro, si no estuviera pegado al lado de Hyukjae para consolarlo, entonces no habría duda de que habría tratado de asesinar a las personas a las que Hyukjae tenía tanto miedo.

El llanto de Hyukjae eventualmente se redujo a un sollozo incontrolado, y él todavía estaba atrapado en mis brazos mientras repetidamente le susurraba promesas, ocasionalmente cubriéndole la oreja con los labios aunque no podía sentirme. También me estaba consolando, sin siquiera saberlo.

Pasaron un par de horas, estaba oscuro tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Y parecía que todo se había calmado, no había gente gritando, y Hyukjae se estaba quedando dormido en mis brazos. Parecía seguro.

Pero, una vez más, mi teoría demostró estar equivocada cuando escuché golpes repentinos en la puerta de entrada de Hyukjae justo antes de escuchar que se abría de golpe.

El sonido provocó otro grito de Hyukjae, que aún no estaba completamente recuperado de su último colapso.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Y escuchamos pasos.

Traté de cubrir la boca de mi novio antes de que él pudiera soltar un gemido.

Pero fui demasiado lento...

Y mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de Hyukjae cuando docenas de personas enojadas y gritando desviaron su atención en nuestra dirección.

Mierda.

.

.

.

 ***** Snakebites:


	11. De Familia y Latidos del Corazón

Hyukjae agarró bruscamente mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Traté de calmar mi respiración porque la multitud todavía estaba mirando en nuestra dirección.

Pero no nos estaban mirando, al menos no lo parecía. Estábamos claramente en el rango de su visión, pero no _nos_ estaban mirando. Sus ojos parecían distantes, como si todavía estuvieran buscando algo o alguien.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que Hyukjae apretaba mi mano cada vez más fuerte, y estiraba la cabeza hacia él, una expresión confusa mostrada claramente en mi rostro. Se lleva un dedo a los labios, los ojos muy abiertos y un movimiento lento de la cabeza. Fue una advertencia. No podía hablar, por alguna razón; Hyukjae no quería que hablara.

—¿Encontró algo, señor? —escuchamos, y nuestro enfoque volvió a la multitud de personas en la habitación.

—No, creo que escuché algo, pero sigan buscando. Tenemos que encontrar a este monstruo de Hyukjae antes de que cause más estragos en esta ciudad —el hombre respondió, entrecerrando los ojos en nuestra dirección antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, seguido por el resto de la gente.

Volví a mirar a Hyukjae, sus ojos aún estaban asustados y su agarre en mi mano aún era duro. Se movió más cerca de mí, apoyando su frente en mi oreja, tratando de calmar su respiraciones profunda.

—Está bien... —le murmuré, apretando su mano en la mía.

Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener las lágrimas detrás de los párpados. Pero vi pocas gotas filtrarse para salir. Puedo decir que se siente agotado, nunca antes parecía tan débil y cansado, y tuve la tentación de llevarlo a su cama para que pudiera acostarse. Pero, por mi parte, no me atreví a moverme. Hyukjae estaba nervioso y no quería ponerlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Así que nos quedamos así toda la noche; esperando, Hyukjae temblando, y yo tratando de consolarlo.

No pasó nada durante el resto de la noche, pero aún así se sintió como un día largo, y me moría por saber de qué demonios se trataba todo este episodio, y por qué la gente no podía vernos a pesar de que estábamos justo delante de ellos.

Hyukjae no podía dejarme adivinando sobre esto.

Esta vez, no lo permitiré.

Si le gustaba o no, iba a tener que darme respuestas.

* * *

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto, saliendo de detrás de mi novio y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—No, en absoluto... —dice con voz débil y ojos en blanco. Estábamos en mi casa y él estaba en la cama, sentado, tranquilo, casi sin vida. Si no hubiera respondido a mi voz, estaría seriamente preocupado.

Hyukjae no era el mismo desde la noche en que la gente entró atravesando sus puertas. Incluso hoy mostraba signos de paranoia y nerviosismo. No alejó mi vista; asimismo, _yo_ no me aleje de la _suya_. Nunca me dejó dejarlo, demonios, apenas me dejó ir al baño sin él. Estaba agradecido de que fuera un semestre de descanso porque Hyukjae no me dejaba ir dentro de un radio de 15 pies de distancia de él.

Por la noche, era como si estuviera pegado a mí, para empezar ya era súper pegajoso cuando se trataba de compartir una cama, pero ahora ni siquiera podía mover mi brazo sin que su cuerpo se moldeara contra él.

No me malinterpreten, me encantó el hecho de que Hyukjae se sentía seguro cerca de mí. Estoy extremadamente feliz de estar allí para él. Pero Hyukjae todavía no me había dicho nada, no importaba cuánto preguntara, nunca me dio respuestas.

Henry _no_ estaba de acuerdo con eso. Con el consentimiento de mis padres, Hyukjae se mudó técnicamente. Simplemente tuvimos que inventar una mentira de que huyó de sus padres abusivos y alcohólicos, y lo consideraron parte de la familia de inmediato. Y cuando se trató el tema de la escuela, Hyukjae les había dicho que iría a la casa de su amigo cercano para que se educaran en su casa. Mis padres creyeron todo lo que tenía que decir, lo que se esperaba porque eran realmente crédulos o estaban demasiado ocupados para preocuparse. Les gustaba Hyukjae.

A Henry no.

Henry me dijo que Hyukjae le daba vibraciones incómodas que no podía explicar. Y ciertamente no estaba feliz de escuchar que no me importaba lo que él dijera sobre mi novio.

—Donghae, ¿a dónde vas? —escucho a mi novio preguntar mientras me levanto de la cama. Su voz sonaba nerviosa y en pánico, algo habitual para él en los últimos días.

Tomé su mano y lo tiré de la cama, —Mis padres se fueron por un tiempo y Henry está en el campamento de ciencias por un par de noches, así que pensé que deberíamos salir a cenar.

Hyukjae de repente se puso rígido, y tiró bruscamente de mi mano, tirando de mí hacia la cama de manera sorprendente. Estaba aterrorizado, no había estado fuera de la casa desde el sueño y ahora tenía miedo de que algo fuera a atraparlo. Era realmente ridículo porque él y yo sabíamos que nadie iba a poner una mano sobre él mientras estuviéramos en _mi_ mundo.

—Sabes que nada te va a pasar, ¿verdad Hyukjae? —le pregunté, sacando mi mano de la suya y procediendo a hurgar en mi armario para encontrarle una chaqueta lo suficientemente gruesa para la nieve que comenzaba a caer afuera.

Hyukjae viene caminando detrás de mí y suspira cuando me doy la vuelta y pongo mi suéter con estampado granate y melocotón en su torso.

—Sé que no pasará nada... —dice vagamente—. No dejarás que me pase nada, ¿verdad Donghae?

Sonrío y lo miro, asintiendo prometedoramente antes de que tome mi mano en la suya y lo acompaño a la puerta.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas una de las primeras veces que nos encontramos...? —pregunto, girando la cuchara en mi sopa de tomate.

Hyukjae levanta sus ojos de su sándwich de queso a la parrilla y levanta una ceja, cautelosamente, —¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Bueno, tú... me dijiste que podrías decirme algo.

—Bueno, ¿qué fue?

Exhalé, encogiéndome de hombros nerviosamente y diciendo, —Tú, me dijiste que sabías cómo murió mi familia...

El cuerpo de Hyukjae se puso rígido por una fracción de segundo, y sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero se calmó al siguiente segundo. Aún así, podía decir fácilmente que estaba en guardia, así que elegí mis palabras lo mejor que pude.

—Dijiste que me dirías Hyukjae...

Él se burla, sacudiendo su cabeza una vez, —Dije que _podía_ decírtelo, nunca dije que lo haría.

Se me cayeron los hombros. Y un ceño decepcionado apareció en mi cara cuando lo escuché decir esas palabras. Aunque habían pasado muchas cosas desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, todavía _no_ olvidé las palabras que Hyukjae me dijo. Y él me dijo que podía decirme qué le pasó a mi familia.

—Donghae, no estoy seguro de si puedes soportarlo —advierte Hyukjae, inclinándose más cerca de mí.

—Puedo, lo prometo. He vivido casi 17 años sin saber qué les sucedió —le rogué—. _Por favor_ Hyukjae, esta es mi familia, _por favor,_ si me dijeras algo, por favor dime esto.

Hyukjae me mira por un largo rato. Decisiones conflictivas que se ven claras en sus ojos. Esperaba que me lo dijera. Ni siquiera me importaba cómo demonios lo sabía. Mientras lo supiera, y mientras me dijera, estaba de acuerdo con que él supiera lo que quisiera.

Merecía saber esto. Estamos hablando de mi familia, a pesar de que amaba a mis padres adoptivos y a mi hermano, no podía evitar tener un deseo incontrolable de conocer a mis verdaderos padres y a mi verdadero hermano.

—En un incendio.

Mi atención vuelve a enfocarse y mis ojos se abren cuando exijo, — _Qué._

—Lo sé, no es el gran misterio y enfrentamiento que pensaste que sería, Donghae. Murieron en el incendio de una casa.

Pausa. —Pero fuiste sacado de tu habitación a tiempo.

—¿C-cuántos años tenía?

Otra pausa —Tres.

—¿Quién me sacó de la casa?

De nuevo otra pausa. Y luego un pequeño suspiro, —Un vecino.

Asiento una vez, aún tratando de digerir toda la información nueva que Hyukjae me lanzó. ¿Un _incendio_? ¿Un incendio en la casa? Sin embargo, he escuchado historias ridículas como morir en un accidente automovilístico o por una mafia o algo así. ¿Pero fue un _incendio_?

—¿Qué estás pensando, Donghae?

—Yo... —no lo sabía exactamente. Por lo que sé es que Hyukjae podría estar mintiendo. ¿Pero por qué lo estaría? Él sabe lo importante que es este tema para mí, y nunca tendría una razón válida para mentirme sobre esto. ¿O si?

—Hyukjae... —empiezo, y él continúa mirándome intensamente a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de emoción—. ¿Cómo... cómo sabes de mi familia?

Él mira hacia otro lado. —Podría haber roto una regla y rebuscar en tu mente una vez mientras estabas en mi mundo.

—¿Tú _que_?

Hyukjae se burla, —¿Pensé que _querías_ saber cómo murió tu familia? No puedes estar enojado conmigo por esto.

Me recosté y suspiré. No, supongo que no podría estar enojado con él, pregunté de todos modos. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que esta información estuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo?

—Tenías tres años, Donghae —dice Hyukjae, empujando su plato vacío de comida a un lado—. Fuiste parte de todo. Viste las llamas escarlatas, escuchaste a tu madre gritar tu nombre, y después de un rato viste a otra persona, a la que reconociste vagamente como tu vecino, que te sacó del armario donde te escondías y te sacó de la casa. Tenías la información en tu mente. Pero, por supuesto, lo olvidaste, apenas eras un niño pequeño.

—¿Cómo no lo supo la policía?

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza en disculpa, —Lo siento, Donghae, solo puedo decirte lo que sabías. Y no encontré nada acerca de que la policía te dijera lo que sucedió cuando aún eras joven.

Cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de mi novio, con un irritante un suspiro. Esto fue demasiado para mi. Pero quería más al mismo tiempo. Era como si me estuvieran alimentando con una nueva droga exótica de la que no podía tener suficiente. Conocer un fragmento de mi familia real solo me atrajo más. Supe un poco. Pero necesito saber todo sobre esto. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer _cualquier cosa_ para averiguarlo.

Así que contemplé un trato en mi mente.

—Hyukjae —comencé, mirándolo directamente—. ¿Crees que puedes entender _todo_ lo que tiene que ver con mi familia? ¿Como nombres y otras cosas relacionadas con eso?

Él negó con la cabeza, —Hay una parte de tu mente que no puedo alcanzar, incluso si tú dices que sí, y esa es la parte de tu mente que tiene nombres y fechas. Donghae, no puedo hacerlo a menos que tú... —se detiene y exhala—, a menos que me des latidos.

Y yo, a pesar de no confiar completamente en Hyukjae todavía, sonrío fanáticamente.

—Si.

Hyukjae levanta una ceja, —Lo siento, _¿qué?_

Coloco mi mano justo por encima de su rodilla, reiterando, —Sí. Hyukjae, te daré los latidos de mi corazón.

* * *

—Creo que debería decirte algo primero... —Hyukjae susurra. Besa mi pecho agitado debajo de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso por darle los latidos de mi corazón por un par de días. Pero no pude evitarlo. Hyukjae me había prometido información a cambio, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

Pero todavía estaba asustado, y Hyukjae sabía que lo estaba. Así que se tomó su tiempo para prepararme para el evento principal. Alivió todo mi cuerpo besándome lentamente, y siguió prometiéndome que todo iba a estar bien.

Le creí.

—Vas a estar fuera por un tiempo —me lo dice, y yo asiento porque no puedo encontrar una palabra para decir a través de todas mis preguntas y pensamientos.

—Y mientras estés en un estado insensible habrá ciertas _entidades_ que querrán poseer tu cuerpo —me pongo rígido, pero Hyukjae me dice—. Pero juro que no dejaré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Estaré justo a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hyukjae yo...

—No me digas que tienes dudas —murmura Hyukjae, reclamando mis labios una y otra vez tan lentamente que siento que empiezo a desvanecerme en su abrazo.

—No tengo dudas... —le susurro—. Pero por favor no me dejes mientras estoy fuera.

Hyukjae asiente, prometedor, y siento que desliza mi mano con ternura en la suya antes de besarme de nuevo, —Cuando despiertes de nuevo, mi mano seguirá sosteniendo la tuya, ¿de acuerdo? No me vas a dejar de ver.

_—¿Lo juras?_

_—Lo juro._

_Solté un suspiro tembloroso, —Está bien..._

_—¿Estás listo?_

_—Creo que sí._

_Y con eso, Hyukjae separa su boca de la mía solo una pulgada. Mi respiración agitada se reanuda cuando escucho débilmente que me dice que cierre los ojos._

_Y en un segundo siento un dolor agudo como de un filo de una cuchilla, como si alguien me estuviera destrozando el interior con una delgada cuchilla._

_Pero al siguiente segundo estoy fuera._

_Completamente fuera._

_Pero antes de perder la conciencia sentí que los labios de Hyukjae rozaban mi oreja._

_Y él dice, —Te amo, Donghae._


	12. Chapter 12

_Estaba Hyukjae, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sonriendo frente a mí. Sonriendo tan ligeramente que no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Y luego me escucho reír, pero era distante._

_Y luego Hyukjae se ríe, pero también era un sonido distante. Se está riendo, pero el sonido centelleante de su risa no coincide con sus labios. Era más como un alma de un eco._

_Y de repente, el bellamente sonriente Hyukjae desaparece. En cambio, una imagen horrible de él colgando de una cuerda fue retratada frente a mí. Tenía los brazos directamente flojos a los costados, los dedos de los pies señalado al suelo y el cuello torcido en un ángulo raro debido a la cuerda que lo agarraba._

_Jadeé y salté sobre mis pies, la sonrisa y la risa se fueron._

_Pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Hyukjae se soltó de repente de la cuerda erizada y caminó lentamente hacia mí. Estaba vestido con ropa de carpintero viejo. Su cuello cicatrizado con una cuerda roja quemándose. Y me detuve en seco. Este es Hyukjae quien estaba frente a mí. ¿Por qué estoy corriendo?_

_No dijo nada mientras se acercaba a mí, y tragué saliva, no queriendo irme, pero todavía ansioso por lo que iba a suceder._

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, pero eran gentiles. Como si los reconociera. Se detuvo justo frente a mí, ojos llorosos y labios ligeramente temblorosos._

_—¿H-Hyukjae? —murmuré, tragando saliva una vez más._

_Y sus labios temblaron, —¿A-A-Ayúdame?_

_Vi sus manos levantarse débilmente y tomar las mías, y prometo, —Por supuesto que lo haré._

_Con esto, exhala, respirando para acariciar mi cara._

_Se inclina._

_Inclina mi barbilla hacia él._

_Y me besa._

_Y aunque este era mi novio que me estaba besando, no pude evitar sentirme un poco perturbado. Lo colgaron del cuello. La cicatriz seguía allí, fresca y brillante. Y estaba frío, como si no tuviera sangre corriendo por su sistema._

_Pero apenas tuve tiempo para concentrarme en algo de eso. Porque lo siguiente que siento es un objeto delgado y ligeramente afilado que roza mi labio. Luego lo vuelve a rozar. Luego hay un pequeño pedazo de lo que presumo que es papel siendo forzado a mi boca._

_Mis ojos se abren y veo a Hyukjae besándome bruscamente. Aproximadamente empujando un trozo de papel de su boca hacia la mía._

_Me aprieta el cabello y me besa con más fuerza, forzando el papel más en mi boca. Intento alejarme, pero cuanto más lucho, más fuerte se vuelve Hyukjae. No puedo respirar, y me empujan el trozo de papel por la garganta, tocando la piel sensible._

_Mi respiración se acelera y trato de ejercer toda mi energía en mis brazos mientras sigo tratando de alejar a Hyukjae._

_Al siguiente segundo. Todo se detiene. Y Hyukjae se aparta gentilmente de mí, limpiándose los labios cubiertos de saliva y señalando el interior de su boca antes de desaparecer._

_Me ahogo un poco, y finalmente el pequeño trozo de papel sale de mi garganta. Lo agarro y lo aliso tanto como puedo. Pero solo dice una fecha: 2 de diciembre, 18-- fue todo lo que pude leer, porque la saliva había borrado el resto de la tinta._

_¿2 Diciembre, 18...?_

_¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso?_

* * *

Desperté con una sacudida. Mi torso se agitó fuertemente y jadeé por aire un par de veces. Miré a mi alrededor, recordando la misma habitación en la que estaba antes de que me dejaran inconsciente. Todo parecía normal, excepto un dolor fuerte en mi pecho. Hyukjae todavía sostenía mi mano con fuerza. Su palma estaba húmeda en la mía, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, muy abiertos por la curiosidad.

—¿Hyukjae?

—Puedo sentirte —expresó distante, todavía con evidente conmoción—. No pude sentirte hasta que te despertaste, y no pensé que despertarías tan pronto. Donghae yo... —se detiene, respirando profundamente antes de continuar—... puedo sentirte.

—Pero, ¿por qué está todo magullado? —exigí. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hematomas azules y su rostro desgarrado por los rasguños. Parecía que acababa de librar una guerra llena de puños redondeados y dientes afilados.

Hyukjae esbozó una media sonrisa patética y dijo, —Te dije que tenía que luchar contra lo que quisiera poseer tu cuerpo.

—Deben haber luchado fuerte —reflexione, observando la sangre seca pegada debajo de la cicatriz abierta que bordeaba la línea de su cabello.

—Creo que luché más fuerte —y Hyukjae le dio su famosa sonrisa. Sus labios parecían tentadores en ese momento, tal vez era la sonrisa, o tal vez era el corte en la esquina, lo que sea que me hizo sacar mi mano fuera de su agarre y llevarla hasta su mejilla para quitar el rastro de tierra, sudor y sangre fuera de su rostro. Él sonrió ante el gesto, y yo también sonreí, y en el siguiente segundo me incliné más cerca de él hasta que su pecho tuvo que soportar el mío, y mis labios estuvieron sobre los suyos. Susurrando sin palabras para él.

Hyukjae me atrapó con un gruñido bajo, sus manos agarrando mi cintura mientras me acercaba por completo a él, y sus labios lastimados respondieron a los míos de inmediato. Me di cuenta de que reaccionó a mis toques mucho más rápido, ahora que podía sentir lo que le estaba haciendo. También se había vuelto más fuerte y necesitado. Su respiración era errática, y sus manos vagaban por todas partes mientras estaba sobre mí.

Traté de alejarme cuando saboreé débilmente la sangre proveniente de la herida en su labio, pero Hyukjae no quiso. Él me siguió instantáneamente, besándome más duro con cada segundo que pasaba.

Forcé mi palma sobre su pecho y lo empujé hacia la cama, viendo lo fuerte que estaba respirando y lo enfocado que estaban sus ojos mientras me miraban.

—Hyukjae nosotros... —jadeé—. Deberíamos... hablar primero antes de que estemos completamente... excitados.

Él sonrió, cerró los ojos y se limpió la sangre de los labios antes de sentarse un poco.

—Donghae, quiero que sientas algo.

Mi ceja se levantó con curiosidad, pero Hyukjae simplemente negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo en silencio. Cuando se apartó, tomó mi mano y la puso contra su pecho.

—¿Siente eso?

Asentí, —Tus latidos.

Él se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza otra vez, —No, tus latidos. No tomé tus latidos para tener el mío, lo tomé para que pudiéramos compartir uno.

—¿Compartir? —le pregunté con sorpresa.

—Es lo mismo, Donghae. Compartimos uno. Si aumenta el latido de tu corazón, entonces el mío también, si el tuyo se ralentiza, entonces también el mío...

—¿Y si el mío se detiene?

—También el mío.

* * *

—¿Listo para volver a la vida? —Hyukjae pregunta, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

—Unos tres días.

Mis ojos se abren, —¿Tres?

—Tres días y cinco horas.

—¿Qué ha hecho mi familia conmigo?

—Te enviaron al hospital cuando no te despertaste el primer día, pero los médicos no sabían qué hacer. Pensaban que estabas muerto —me dice Hyukjae—, después de todo, no tenías latidos.

—¿Entonces ellos... ya sabes... me dieron de alta del hospital? —pregunto, y Hyukjae se ríe.

—No. Puede que te haya estado protegiendo aquí, pero también estuve allí en tu habitación del hospital, rogándoles que no te dejaran ir.

—¿He estado sin vida en el hospital durante tres días y no me han hecho nada solo porque les rogaste que no lo hicieran? —sonaba increíble.

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros, —Puede que también me haya vuelto un poco agresivo con ellos.

Me burlo, —Vaya Hyukjae...

—Las cosas que hago por ti, Donghae.

—¿Valió la pena al menos?

—Sí —responde, sonriendo—, porque puedo sentirte ahora. Pero es hora de dejar de asustar a tu familia, ¿no te parece?

Asiento, inclinándome un poco para besar los labios de mi novio y susurró, —Ah, por cierto, también te amo.

* * *

—¿Está despierto?

—Creo que está despierto.

—¡Oh, Dios, Hyukjae, está despierto!

Desperté con una dolor tanto en mi boca como en mi mente. No podía moverme, ni podía hablar.

Sentí la mano de mi madre sobre la mía, y luego los dedos de Hyukjae presionaron mi cuello tratando de sentir el pulso.

—Muévete chico —escuché a un hombre mayor ordenar.

—No me diga qué hacer, señor —Hyukjae desafía de nuevo.

—Puedo sacarte de esta habitación si no te mueves, estás interrumpiendo la rutina.

—Soy su novio.

—Bueno, yo soy su médico, chico, ahora vete.

Escuché a mi novio gruñir en voz baja, y sus pisadas de enojo se hicieron eco por un segundo antes de exigir, —Me quedo en la puerta.

Tengo ganas de decirle que se calme, que no pasa nada y que estoy bien. Pero sé que Hyukjae no confía en que esté en manos de otros hombres, médicos especialmente por alguna razón, me lo dijo él mismo. Así que empatizo con él.

—¿Donghae? ¿Estás bien? —mi médico pregunta, y siento un ligero golpeteo en mi cara.

Asiento, o al menos lo intento, y reúno fuerzas para murmurar algún tipo de respuesta patética.

—Su corazón es normal de nuevo —continúa el médico—. Puede respirar por sí mismo, saquen al resto de su familia aquí, ¿y alguien le sacará el maldito tubo de la garganta?

¿Tubo en mi garganta?

De repente, me dan ganas de vomitar. Se saca un tubo largo de plástico de mi garganta seca, quemándome cada centímetro de piel a medida que sale de mi cuerpo.

—¡Sean amable con él!

—Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, chico. Cállate.

Dejen de discutir, tengo ganas de gritar. Pero en este momento apenas podía dejar escapar un murmullo.

—¿Donghae? ¿Puedes decir algo? —mi médico pregunta.

—Vamos bebé, di algo —anima Hyukjae.

—¿Puedes abrir los ojos? —pregunta mi madre, apretando mi mano en su palma.

Y el médico sigue con, —Sí, intenta abrir los ojos.

Mi mente se está volviendo loca con los pedidos. Cada parte de mi cuerpo, especialmente mi pecho, estaba adolorido por el dolor. Me dolía respirar, y dolía cada vez que intentaba incluso mover mis dedos.

—Lo están abrumando —dice mi novio, y su voz se suaviza mientras se dirige hacia mí—. Donghae, bebé, haz todo lo que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento una vez, mi oído se siente como si golpeara contra mi cráneo en el proceso, y digo, — Pecho... duele...

—¿Te duele el pecho? —el médico reitera—. Bueno, los latidos de tu corazón eran más del doble de lentos cuando estabas en coma, Donghae. De hecho, me sorprende que lo hayas logrado.

Siento una mano deslizarse dentro de la mía, —Por supuesto que lo logró. No dejaría que le pasara nada.

—No seas tan creído chico, no hiciste nada.

—Oh, ¿y ustedes médicos de mierdas que hicieron?

—H-Hyukjae, detente —trato de instruir lo más ferozmente posible, pero para mi consternación solo vino como un murmullo.

—Nosotros, los "médicos de mierdas", fuimos quienes lo pusimos en soporte vital cuando no respiraba, ¿qué hiciste?

—No tienes idea de lo que he hecho por él.

—D-Detente...

—...No estaría vivo si no fuera por...

—¡Deténganse!

Todos inmediatamente se callan cuando escuchan mi grito. Finalmente abro mis pesados párpados, parpadeando repetidamente mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a las vívidas luces blancas del hospital.

—Cálmate, Donghae —me dice Hyukjae, quitando mi flequillo de mi frente. Su toque se siente agradable. Se siente cálido. Se siente familiar. Y solo podía esperar que no se retirara pronto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele la garganta.

—Te traeré un poco de agua —dice mi médico, saliendo de la habitación justo cuando Henry y mi papá entran.

—¿Donghae? ¿Estás bien? —papá pregunta, tomando su lugar al lado de mi cama de hospital.

—Estoy bien, papá, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Hyukjae con una pequeña sonrisa apreciativa. El sabía que solo estaba haciéndome el estúpido. Los dos sabíamos lo que pasó.

—No lo sabemos, hijo —responde mi padre—. Un día no te despertaste. Te trajimos aquí y descubrimos que tu ritmo cardíaco se había reducido a aproximadamente 11 latidos por minuto. Intentaron impactarlo con un desfibrilador, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Pensamos que te habías ido para siempre —siguió mi madre, con la voz baja lastimosamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

Henry intervino, —Dos días, una noche.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, simplemente te quedaste allí como un hombre sin vida.

Mi médico entró y me dio agua para beber. Tuve problemas para levantar mi cuerpo, pero una vez que lo domine, todo lo demás fue más fácil de manejar. Todos estuvieron por un tiempo, pero mis padres pronto tuvieron que ir a trabajar y Henry tuvo que ir a la escuela. Así que una vez más solo estábamos Hyukjae y yo en la habitación. Decidieron esperar un par de días para hacerme algunas pruebas y ver si estaba realmente bien, y con la ligera desaprobación de mi novio, los dejé.

Mi primera prueba fue recordar. Una vez que me recuperé un poco, me preguntaron si recordaba algo la noche anterior a mi salida.

 _El latido de mi corazón fue robado por un tiempo cuando se lo di a mi novio,_ sería la respuesta honesta, pero también me llevaría a una institución mental.

Entonces les dije, —No, no recuerdo nada.

Mi segunda prueba fue si podía recordar haber soñado con algo mientras estaba en coma. Y no pude. Quiero decir, _aparte_ de toda la mierda de "Hyukjae finalmente sintiéndome" que tuve, realmente no tenía nada que decir.

Me dieron de alta con una advertencia de que si sentía algo en absoluto extraño debería decirles a mis padres de inmediato para que pudieran traerme de vuelta aquí. Asentí y estuve de acuerdo con ellos, pero sabía que no volvería.

Cuando llegué a casa me sentí extremadamente atontado y apenas podía subir las escaleras, lo que solo hizo que Hyukjae se enojara aún más con los médicos del hospital por no alimentarme lo suficiente.

Todos intentaron que comiera, pero yo solo tenía ganas de dormir, tenía ganas de acurrucarme en mis acogedoras mantas con Hyukjae contra mí.

Pero, por desgracia, Hyukjae se negó a tocarme hasta que se aseguró de que no me desmayaría por falta de comida.

Cuando terminamos con mi mini cena de pan tostado y leche, mi novio nos llevó arriba a nuestra habitación compartida (se había mudado al cuarto de huéspedes pero nos gusta llamarla nuestra habitación porque me he acostado allí con él todas las noches que él vivió aquí). Y debería haberlo sabido, en el momento en que estuvimos solos, él me atacó.

Más como: me asaltó _sexualmente._

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Hyukjae me empujó con fuerza hacia la habitación, llevándonos a los dos a su cama. Cuando me caí sobre su colchón me golpee con algo duro, algo delgado y afilado.

Hyukjae no parecía darse cuenta mientras continuaba besando bruscamente cada esquina de mi cara, clavándome más en el objeto afilado debajo de mí. Puse mis palmas húmedas sobre su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás, y antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de verse herido por el rechazo, retorcí mi brazo bajo mi espalda arqueada y me froté la columna vertebral adolorida.

—¿Algo anda mal, Donghae? —Hyukjae cuestionó, moviéndome hasta sentarme, una mirada desconcertante en su cara cansada.

—Creo que aterricé en algo... —reflexioné, girando detrás de mí y buscando el arma.

Hyukjae levantó una ceja y miró detrás de mí, donde antes estaba acostado. Una rápida mirada de realización apareció en su rostro antes de alcanzar detrás de mí y agarrar un bolígrafo de madera. —Lo siento, generalmente escribo durante el día.

Luego lo arrojó a un lado, mirándome fijamente antes de moldear suavemente sus labios mojados con los míos. Sus manos fueron a frotar la parte baja de mi espalda donde el bolígrafo me había apuñalado. Calmándome con sus dedos suaves.

Caímos de nuevo, pero esta vez Hyukjae me atrapó cuando aterrizamos y me aferré a cada parte de él cuando yacía completamente encima de mí.

Me di cuenta de que le gustaba cierta parte de mí, y esa parte era mi manzana de Adán. No sé por qué le gustaba besarme, saborearme y chuparme allí en particular, pero no lo cuestioné. Se sintió _demasiado bien_ para cuestionarlo, y creo que se dio cuenta de eso por los jadeos débiles que salieron de mi garganta mientras continuaba haciéndolo.

Pero también quería probar algo; quería intentar besar _su_ cuello. Su cuello cicatrizado.

Lo empujé un poco hacia atrás, y después de un poco de resistencia y un último roce con la mandíbula en mi cuello, finalmente se levantó.

Labios húmedos, ojos aturdidos y un jadeo tranquilo.

Mientras mis ojos lo miraban, mi dedo fue lentamente a trazar su clavícula, discretamente viajando hacia su objetivo.

Hyukjae sabía lo que estaba planeando hacer. No me detuvo, pero tampoco parecía demasiado aficionado a la idea. Su mano fue a sostener mi muñeca. Sus párpados se cerraron. Se preparó.

Y cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto suave con su tejido cicatrizado, se congeló.

—Está bien —le murmuro, llevando mi otra mano para acariciar su rostro.

—Será mejor que lo este... —fue lo que respondió.

Abrió los ojos y le di la mejor sonrisa alentadora que pude poner.

 _Por supuesto que está bien,_ quería decirle, _no te lastimaría._

Levanté la cabeza de la almohada y acerqué mis labios a su cuello protegido, besándolo suavemente. La respuesta inmediata de Hyukjae fue dejar escapar un aliento inestable, se calmó solo cuando pasaron un par de minutos.

Me acosté de nuevo, mirando a mi novio encima de mí. Y ambos nos miramos el uno al otro antes de que Hyukjae separara sus labios, —Donghae, ¿quieres?

Y respondí, —Sí, quiero.

Y después de mi confirmación, Hyukjae se volvió loco.

Me arrancó la ropa y me atacó. Rozando sus dedos por todas partes sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

Traté de desnudarlo también. Intenté quitarle la camisa y el pantalón.

Pero él no lo permitía.

Cada vez que mis brazos se alejaban de mi costado, los empujaba hacia abajo con exigencia. Él era dominante. _Completamente_ dominante. Quería las cosas a su manera, y me obligó a seguirlo.

Era la quinta vez que intenté desabrocharle el pantalón solo para que Hyukjae los empujara, dejé escapar un gruñido frustrado, —Déjame —ordené, pero mi novio simplemente se rió.

—No estoy recibiendo órdenes tuyas, Lee Donghae.

—Sabes, tienes que desnudarte si queremos hacer esto.

—Y lo haré —responde—. Pero vas a mantener quietas tus pequeñas manos necesitadas hasta que _ambos_ estemos listo, ¿entendido?

Gruño cuando él restringe mis brazos de movimientos adicionales, sosteniendo mis muñecas a mi lado mientras continúa mordisqueando cada centímetro de piel en mi torso, haciéndome retorcer y gemir en silencio.

Me suelta y se levanta para quitarse la camisa, mirándome cuidadosamente para ver si puedo seguir obedeciendo su orden.

Cuando se inclina, besa mis labios suavemente antes de tomar mi mano entre las suyas. —Puedes tocarme aquí y aquí —susurra, arrastrando mis palmas de la cara hacia los hombros—. En ninguna parte más abajo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, mi voz me hace sonar desesperado.

—Porque soy Hyukjae y tú haces lo que te digo.

Y con eso, vuelve a bajar, besándome donde diablos quiere.

Sentí sus manos acariciar suavemente mi rostro. Fue extremadamente amable conmigo, a pesar de sus estrictas palabras.

Seguía besándose cada vez más y más y más, y con cada centímetro que bajaba, mi respiración aumentaba y comenzaba a enloquecer un poco.

—Toma un respiro —dice, apartando los labios y jadeando—. Recuerda que mi corazón late tan rápido como el tuyo.

Le pido disculpas, sintiéndome completamente patético hasta que me mira con una sonrisa suave.

Hyukjae vuelve a hacerlo, comenzando en mi ombligo y bajando, deteniéndose justo en mi erección.

Lo miro, preguntándome si realmente pondría la boca en... _eso,_ pero no lo hace. Se salta mi pene erecto e inclina mis caderas un poco hacia arriba, la cara nivelada con mi agujero.

Mis ojos se abren y rápidamente sacudo la cabeza, —No Hyukjae, no tienes...

Pero lo hace de todos modos. Me separa y coloca sus labios allí. Y tiemblo, en parte debido a la extraña escena frente a mí, y en parte porque se sentía innegablemente bien.

Pero "bien" no tenía ningún significado real hasta que sacó la lengua y la rodeó a lo largo de mi perímetro.

Me mordí el labio e intenté contener un gemido, pero estaba fuera de mi control. Hyukjae había metido de alguna manera la punta de su lengua resbaladiza _dentro_ de mí y la combinó con dos dedos, bombeando todo una pulgada hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Se sentía como el cielo de un hombre gay.

Para mi total consternación, se apartó de mí un minuto después, sonriendo mientras se lamía los labios.

—¿Listo? —pregunta, saliendo de la cama para quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer.

Asentí, desnudo y esperándolo en la cama. Se subió de nuevo sobre mí y colocó mi cuerpo a su gusto, con las manos en las caderas y la erección casi tocando mi agujero preparado.

Y estaba a punto de presionar, pero lo detuve.

—¡Espera! ¿Podemos... podemos hablar de algo primero, Hyukjae?

—¿Ahora, Donghae?

—Sí, q-quiero decir, no sabía cómo mencionar esto antes, pero... soy... —respiré hondo—... virgen.

Mi novio sonríe, —Sí, lo sé, me encanta eso de ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Porque perdí la mía cuando era _mucho_ más joven —admitió. Una mirada decepcionada que se veía clara en su rostro.

—Bueno, podemos pasar por alto eso —le dije tranquilizadoramente, y él sonríe, inclinándose para besarme.

Entrando al mismo tiempo.

Jadeé y me retorcí debajo de él. Intentó calmarme un poco diciéndome repetidamente que estaba bien. No se movió hasta que mi respiración se calmó un poco, manteniendo su paciencia conmigo.

Pero cuando le dije que estaba listo para seguir, todo lo que antes mostraba como su "paciencia", desapareció por completo.

Porque después de que le di la señal de "seguir", comenzó a empujar con una velocidad animal.

Duele. Duele mucho. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan _extremadamente_ bien, no sabía si llorar de dolor o gemir.

—Haz silencio —Hyukjae se esfuerza, mordiendo mi mandíbula mientras sus caderas entran y salen de mí—. La habitación de tu hermano no está muy lejos.

Gimoteé y asentí, mis manos se alzaron para agarrar sus hombros cuando él empuja más rápido dentro de mí.

—H-Hyukjae... ahh... más p-por favor —ruego descaradamente, retorciéndome, jadeando y gimiendo.

Mi novio sonríe, —Estoy... joder mmm... no estoy seguro de que puedas soportarlo más, Donghae.

—Puedo... yo... ¡ah!... quiero más.

—Si tu quieres.

Y comienza a empujar dentro y fuera de mí aún más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía, separando mis piernas aún más y profundizando en mí.

Separo mis labios y lanzo un fuerte gemido, pero Hyukjae lo amortigua con su boca. Me besa con dureza y sin piedad. Y mis uñas perforan la piel de su hombro cuando me corro, susurrando su nombre.

Hyukjae se corre con un gruñido y una mordedura hambrienta en mi labio inferior.

Y nos quedamos allí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Estaba tratando de entender el hecho de que perdí mi virginidad en una sesión apasionada y vigorosa con un chico que realmente amaba. Me pareció raro. Parecía irreal.

Pero no solo el feliz irreal 'fue tan increíble que se siente irreal'.

Más bien, irreal "esto realmente sucedió".

Porque por alguna razón, mientras Hyukjae seguía mordisqueando cansinamente mis labios, nada parecía real.

Y sé que no tiene sentido, pero todo parecía...

...irreal.


	13. De Fuego y Llamas

Después de una pequeña sesión anoche, cuando estaba todo sudado agitado y jadeando, Hyukjae se levantó y me obligó a ducharme.

—El agua tibia ayudará a aliviar el dolor mañana por la mañana —me dijo, con las manos en mis caderas mientras nos guiaba a los dos hacia el agua.

Sin embargo, era inevitable que Hyukjae no se contuviera de continuar nuestra supuesta sesión terminada mientras estábamos enredados detrás de la puerta de cristal de la ducha.

Tenía sus manos cavando en la parte inferior de mi trasero, tirando de mí contra su cuerpo musculoso y húmedo más de lo necesario.

Es seguro decir que Hyukjae fue duro. Muy duro. Y traté de protestar, pero fue difícil rechazar algo que te hace sentir tan increíblemente bien. Mi cuerpo se debilitaba cada segundo, así que dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera; morder, acariciar, chupar. Lo dejé hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo, mirándolo con ojos excitados, porque indudablemente eso se sentía extremadamente bien cada vez que me tocaba en cualquier parte.

Pero Hyukjae podía sentir que estaba demasiado cansado para comenzar una ronda completamente diferente, y sabía que estaría en una cantidad insoportable de dolor si volvía a forzar su pene dentro de mi agujero recién reclamado. Así que convirtió sus mordiscos en picoteo, sus besos apresurados en pequeños y lentos besos, y su agarre áspero que tenía en mi trasero a un agarre suave y protector alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Sabes en qué te metiste, Donghae? —Hyukjae murmura en mi oído, una mano se aleja de mi cintura para ir a mi dolorido agujero y masajearlo.

Gruñí e hice una mueca hacia él, —¿Un tiempo de vida de ti haciéndome cada vez que lo desees?

Hyukjae se ríe y asiente, y en este momento no estoy seguro de si estar extremadamente preocupado o completamente excitado, pero mi mejor suposición fue que era una mezcla de ambos.

—Precisamente.

Sonrío, inclinándome sobre él y besando su cuello, —No puedo decir que no lo estoy anticipando. Puedes quedarte conmigo, Hyukjae.

Y Hyukjae sonríe, besando mi frente, —Ya lo hago.

* * *

—Entonces... —mi madre dice mientras Hyukjae, Henry y yo preparamos la mesa para el desayuno—. Donghae, tu decimoctavo cumpleaños se acerca.

Sonrío enormemente, —Lo sé. Estoy en camino a la edad adulta oficial —echo un vistazo a Hyukjae, quien parece estar incómodo. Su cuerpo esta un poco rígido y sus ojos están un poco desenfocado, pero cuando me mira a los ojos simplemente me da una sonrisa forzada y se sienta a la mesa junto a mí.

—¿Quieres una fiesta o algo? —mi padre pregunta mientras toma un sorbo de café, y yo niego vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—A Donghae no le gustan las fiestas —Henry nos recuerda.

—Creo que pasaré la mitad del día con ustedes —empiezo—, y luego la otra mitad con mis amigos cercanos y eso.

—Eso suena bien para nosotros —dice papá, con una mirada agradable en su rostro, y le sonrío.

Pero Hyukjae, por otro lado, no parecía demasiado agradable. Parecía... incómodo. Parecía cauteloso. Y nadie más podía saberlo, pero yo sí. Conocía a Hyukjae lo suficiente como para sentir que de repente había algo que apareció en su mente.

Y él sabía, por la expresión de mi rostro mientras nos mirábamos, que iba a interrogarlo más tarde.

* * *

—¿No estás emocionado de que cumpla dieciocho años? —intento cuestionar a Hyukjae casualmente, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras yacía en mi cama con un brazo enganchado sobre su rostro.

Hyukjae había estado cansado últimamente, y no solo eso, sino que también estaba nervioso. Parecía preocuparse por las cosas más pequeñas, y aunque estaba mejorando en esas noche donde la gente lo perseguía, todavía parecía ansioso por alguna razón sin que yo lo supiera.

—¿Debería estar emocionado? —él dice con un murmullo.

—Deberías.

Se burla, quitándose el brazo de la cara y moviéndose para acostarse de lado para mirarme, —¿Y por qué?

—Porque... —me encojo de hombros—, es algo por lo que se supone que los novios estén felices.

Se burla de nuevo, —Bueno, no creo que eso se correlacione con nuestra situación.

—Hablo en serio, Hyukjae.

—También yo —responde, serio—. En serio.

Por la expresión de su rostro y el tono de su voz, también por el aumento de la ira hacia él, decido dejar el tema. Se levanta y se sienta inclinado en la cama después de verme poner mis libros de texto y carpetas en mi mochila, y se inclina para colocar un beso culpable en mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Donghae —dice cuando apago la luz.

Me acurruco en sus brazos y lo dejo besar mi frente, pero no digo nada.

Y Hyukjae suspira, y me di cuenta de que lo siente.

Pero también podría decir que no va a cambiar.

Aún no.

* * *

Estaba caminando, contra mi propia voluntad, incontrolable e incontenible.

Por lo que pude ver, estaba en una casa algo familiar. No podía decirlo con certeza porque la mitad de la escena frente a mí estaba empañada. No vi a Hyukjae, pero era lo último en lo que pensaba mientras intentaba explorar el nuevo terreno que apenas podía recordar.

Doblé una esquina y deseaba si eso parecía una cocina. Toda la casa estaba vacía de cualquier otra vida humana por lo que podía decir, sin embargo, la casa todavía estaba completamente abastecida de todas las necesidades; muebles, comida y retratos familiares borrosos. No sabía de qué familia, no lo reconocía exactamente. Pero, de nuevo, las imágenes no eran tan claras como deberían ser.

Me demoré en la cocina, todavía sin poder controlar a dónde voy y cuándo me detengo, y abruptamente arrastran mis pies cerca de la estufa, jadeo y empiezo a sentir preocupación por alguna razón desconocida.

Mi cuerpo se ve obligado a detenerse justo en frente de la estufa de gas, donde se enciende una pequeña vela blanca. Mis cejas se fruncen en confusión, después de todo, una estufa de gas era un lugar bastante extraño para colocar la luz de una vela.

Pero mi confusión fue interrumpida por fuertes gritos y explosiones, y miro frenéticamente a izquierda y derecha tratando de ver qué estaba pasando, y trato de moverme desde mi lugar, pero no puedo moverme ni una pulgada. Los gritos y las explosiones se mezclan con el sonido de los cristales al romperse mis oídos, y grito de dolor porque el sonido estridente es demasiado para mí.

El sonido se detiene rápidamente. Y respiro hondo antes de que comience de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte a cada segundo. Me tapo los oídos con la palma de las manos, pero el ruido seguía siendo fuerte y extremadamente claro, y fue entonces cuando noté que el sonido no provenía del exterior o del interior de la casa. Estaba en mi cabeza. Y no importa cuánto intenté detenerlo, no cesó.

Por mi propia voluntad, mi mano izquierda se separa de mi oreja, y está siendo forzada hacia la perilla para encender la estufa.

Y por alguna razón, me pongo cada vez más ansioso a medida que mis dedos involuntarios se acercan a la estufa, hasta el punto de que me grito que pare.

Giro el interruptor hacia un lado, y justo cuando aparece una pequeña llama debajo de la estufa, el ruido se detiene, jadeo, y mi mano golpea la vela blanca contra el suelo, y me despierto.

* * *

Me despierto con un jadeo.

La habitación oscura a mi alrededor estaba tranquila y quieta.

Trago saliva y me giro para mirar el reloj, murmurando en voz alta, —1:30 am.

Y Hyukjae a mi lado, con los ojos abiertos y expectantes, murmura, —Justo a tiempo.


	14. De Infierno y Realidad

—¿Justo a tiempo? —reiteré. La sensación de conmoción de mi pesadilla sigue corriendo por cada una de mis venas.

Hyukjae notó mi percance aplomo y deslizó su mano en la mía como una oferta de consuelo.

—Has estado hablando dormido las últimas dos noches —él responde, tirando de mí para acostarme a su lado.

—¿Lo hice?

—No pude entender lo que dijiste, pero cada vez que decías algo sonabas asustado.

Fue entonces cuando le conté sobre mis pesadillas. Le conté que no tenía el control de mis acciones. Le conté sobre los ruidos en mi cabeza y la vela que cayó al suelo. Hyukjae escuchó atentamente, pero nunca pareció satisfecho con ninguna información que le conté. Simplemente asentía ocasionalmente mientras me quitaba el flequillo de mis ojos temerosos.

Le dije que de alguna manera sentía que mis pesadillas se volverían reales.

Él respondió, —Son solo sueños, Donghae.

Respondí, —Tú eras solo un sueño en un momento.

Y con eso, la boca de Hyukjae se tuerce en una sonrisa siniestra antes de besar mi mano, se da vuelta y se duerme.

* * *

He tenido las mismas pesadillas todas las noches hasta ahora durante aproximadamente una semana. No solo me despertaban a la misma hora todas las noches, sino que empeoraban progresivamente con cada sueño.

En el primer sueño, apenas había llegado a la cocina. En el último sueño que tuve, mi mano ya había encendido la estufa, la vela cayó al suelo y la casa casi se había incendiado. Escuché voces, y sonaban algo familiares, pero nunca pude distinguirlas.

Hyukjae también dejó de aparecer en mis sueños, no importa cuántas veces lo llamé, me quedé solo con las voces en mi cabeza. Me había dicho que estaba teniendo "problemas" en sus propios sueños, y me los explicó. Pero las descripciones de sus pesadillas nunca parecían coincidir con los horrores en la mía. De hecho, sus sueños permanecieron igual todas las noches, no parecían empeorar como los míos.

En el mundo no soñado, Hyukjae hizo su misión de estar a mi lado a cada minuto, y no era una locura obsesiva lo que tenía. No. Era urgente al respecto. Si me alejara de su lado durante más de una hora, me llamaría y juraría que si no volviera a su vista de inmediato, me perseguiría.

También había dejado en claro que no quería que cumpliera dieciocho años. ¿Por qué razón? Él nunca me lo dijo. Pero parecía que cada vez que mencionaba mi entusiasmo por cumplir dieciocho años se enojaba conmigo.

—Sabes, tú también tienes dieciocho años —le digo un día después de que estrictamente me dijo que dejara de hablar de mi cumpleaños.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y camina hacia el refrigerador para traernos dos botellas de agua. —Sé que lo tengo, pero no se trata solo de la edad.

—Bueno, no lo sabría exactamente —respondo—, considerando el hecho de que nunca me dices nada.

—Te dije antes que te contaré todo más adelante, Donghae. Sé paciente.

—¿Estás bromeando, Hyukjae? No he sido más que paciente contigo durante los últimos meses.

—Y harás bien en mantener la paciencia un poco más de tiempo, ¿entiendes? —ordena con una voz severa.

Me doy la vuelta y me río, absteniéndome de responder para evitar que me griten.

Aprendí a lidiar con sus problemas de ira hace mucho tiempo. Demonios, se enojó conmigo una de las primeras veces que nos conocimos. Pero era cansado. Amaba a Hyukjae, realmente lo amaba. Pero es difícil mantener mis sentimientos por él cuando todo lo que hemos estado haciendo recientemente es discutir y luego tener sexo enojado.

Hyukjae se sienta en la mesa frente a mí, con las cejas fruncidas y agarrando la botella de plástico en sus manos. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de no enojarse por el hecho de que me alejé de él, y aprecié ese hecho, pero en este momento no quería tratar con él. Me aparté de la mesa y caminé hacia la despensa, recogiendo ingredientes para la cena que estaba planeando preparar para Henry, Hyukjae y yo porque mis padres todavía estaban en el trabajo.

Hyukjae se sentó en silencio, y yo preparé la cena en silencio. Sin embargo, cuando me dirijo a la estufa para encenderla, Hyukjae jadea y grita, —¡Aléjate de eso!

Y salto hacia atrás sorprendido, la olla que tenía en mis manos cayendo al suelo, —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Solo mantente alejado.

—Necesito cocinar, Hyukjae —lo desafíe, no estoy de humor para lidiar con su paranoia. Levanto la olla y me acerco a la estufa.

— _Donghae_ —exige mi novio—. _Detente._

Pero lo ignoro y coloco agua en la olla antes de ponerla en el quemador de la estufa. No iba a dejar que me controlara como quisiera.

De repente, me están tirando del brazo y me doy la vuelta para ver a Hyukjae tratando de llevarme de vuelta a la mesa.

—No me toques, Hyukjae —le digo, apartando la mano.

Él gruñe y se impone delante de mí antes de poner sus dos palmas sobre mi pecho y empujarme hacia atrás, —Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de la estufa.

También lo empujo, — _Yo_ te dije que dejaras de tocarme.

—Donghae, te juro que es mejor que me escuches.

—¿Para qué? Dame una razón. Dime por qué no me quieres cerca de la estufa y te escucharé.

Hyukjae hace una pausa por un minuto, y supe que lo conseguí. Sabía que no me lo diría. Por lo tanto, con una sonrisa, lo empujo a un lado y continúo cocinando.

Hyukjae se queda quieto. Y no lo enfrento, pero podía escucharlo respirar muy fuerte. Casi podía verlo con los puños cerrados y el pecho agitado. Y me siento mal, pero todavía no lo enfrento.

Finalmente, Hyukjae se aleja, pero antes de que desaparezca del alcance del oído, lo escucho murmurar, —Es tu funeral, Donghae.

* * *

En la cena, Henry mira a Hyukjae y a mí con una mirada fulminante. Sabía que algo pasaba, puede que nos haya escuchado gritarnos, pero de nuevo era inteligente. Henry siempre supo cuando algo andaba mal.

Hyukjae estaba sentado a mi lado, apenas comiendo. Él también me estaba dando miradas, y cada vez que lo miraba, sus miradas solo se volvían más intensas.

En un momento, la mirada sabia de Henry y las miradas malvadas de Hyukjae fueron demasiado para mí. Exhalé y me fui, dejando mi plato de espagueti sin terminar sobre la mesa.

Fui a mi habitación y me hundí en mi cama, golpeando las almohadas porque estaba frustrado por todo.

Eran solo las nueve, pero había planeado quedarme en cama por el resto de la noche. No quería tratar con mi novio en este momento. Obviamente no me gustaba cuando peleábamos, pero estaba cansado de cómo me trataba a veces. Él piensa que es mejor que yo, y espera que yo siga lo que dice sin cuestionarlo.

Durante el resto de la noche no tuve disturbios, Hyukjae ni siquiera vino a hablar conmigo como solía hacer cuando peleábamos.

Y tal vez eso era algo bueno.

Porque todavía no estaba seguro de estar listo para perdonarlo...

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Donghae! —mis padres irrumpieron en la habitación a la mañana siguiente, junto a Henry con una gran sonrisa detrás de ellos y Hyukjae con una cara seria a un lado.

Ignoré a mi novio malhumorado y en su lugar sonreí a mi familia adoptiva. Tenían un trozo de tarta para que sirviera como mi desayuno. Y comí en la cama felizmente, porque por mi parte estaba feliz, cumplí dieciocho años, a diferencia del novio solidario en mi puerta.

Elegí pasar el rato con Yesung y un par de personas más esa noche, recientemente necesitaba una distracción de todo, y quería ver a mi mejor amigo. Le pregunté a Hyukjae si quería venir, pero me dijo que no quería celebrar mi cumpleaños. Lo admito, sus palabras duelen, pero no iba a dejar que arruinara mi día.

—Eres viejo —dice Yesung con una risita a mi lado mientras nos sentamos frente a una hoguera.

Me río, algo que noté que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y rodo los ojos, —Cumples dieciocho años en un par de meses, puedes unirte al club.

—¿Por qué no está tu novio aquí? —mi otro amigo pregunta desde el otro lado del fuego.

Me encojo de hombros, —No tenía ganas.

Yesung frunce el ceño, —Bueno, eso es horrible.

—Sí —le digo con una burla, mirando hacia abajo y suspirando—, ni que lo digas.

Honestamente, mi noche hubiera sido mil veces mejor si Hyukjae estuviera conmigo, pero no iba a obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería hacer. A diferencia de él, estaba en contra de mandar a la gente.

Pero, por alguna razón, sentí que no podría estar cien por ciento feliz sin que Hyukjae estuviera cien por ciento feliz. Tuve la repentina urgencia de ir a hablar con él, así que después de un par de horas más de hablar y reír con mi amigo, y después de haberme cantado feliz cumpleaños con sus voces más horribles, termine por esta noche.

Después de conducir a casa, caminé aturdido hacia mi habitación y me cambié a ropa cómoda. Era medianoche y estaba muy cansado por el largo día. Sin embargo, me encontré vacilante caminando hacia la habitación de Hyukjae y asomándome.

Hyukjae estaba en su cama, con los anteojos puestos, el cuaderno afuera, la pluma en la mano. Escribiendo. Nunca supe de qué escribió, porque también era una de esas cosas que él me ocultaba, pero ignoré ese asunto por ahora, diciendo, —Hola...

Él respondió, —Hola —y volvió a concentrarse en su cuaderno.

Me detengo en la puerta, sin saber realmente qué decir, Hyukjae no me vuelve a ver, así que me veo obligado a suspirar y decir, —Buenas noches.

Y él dice, —Buenas noches, Donghae.

* * *

Estaba de nuevo frente a la estufa. Y la vela blanca seguía tan atrayente y acogedora como siempre. Los gritos habían comenzado, pero me acostumbré. Se volvieron más y más fuertes, y mis palmas sudaban cuando se acercaron a mis oídos para tratar de disminuir los ruidos insoportables. Estaba gritándome a mí mismo otra vez, gritándome a mí mismo que dejara de moverme, gritando blasfemias a lo que me estaba haciendo mover. Encendí la estufa de gas nuevamente como lo había hecho en todos los sueños, pero esta vez la encendí por completo. E incluso cuando la perilla ya no podía girar, todavía la estaba forzando. Finalmente se interrumpió con un chasquido, y me moví a la perilla a su lado, encendiendo el otro quemador de la estufa.

Y cuando eso también estaba listo, cambié al siguiente, y luego al siguiente, y no me detuve hasta que cada quemador de la estufa tuviera una llama creciente.

Sin embargo, mis manos no se detuvieron, después de completar el acto de las estufas, miré la vela y recé para que dejara de moverme, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto. Me volví hacia la vela blanca y la tiré al suelo. Después arrojé toallas de papel y trapos sobre las llamas de la estufa. Rugieron cuando el fuego se hizo más y más grande. Y en este punto estaba llorando y rogándome que parara.

Me arrastraron un poco hacia atrás como si lo que fuera que me moviera quisiera que viera lo que había hecho de mala gana.

La habitación se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en llamas y quería escapar, pero no podía moverme ni una pulgada de mi lugar designado. El fuego se había extendido al suelo y se dirigía a devorar la habitación. Estaba sudando y muriendo por salir de la casa, pero mis pies seguían pegados al suelo.

Pulgada por pulgada el fuego se arrastró hacia mí, estaba a la altura de mi rodilla, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarme sentí una mano deslizarse en la mía, y enfrenté frenéticamente a la persona, el sudor y las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

—Muévete —Hyukjae ordena con calma, y de repente me encuentro siendo capaz de correr junto con él mientras me saca de la casa.

Corrimos por la calle. Estaba descalzo, me sangraban los pies porque nos topamos con rocas irregulares y tenía quemada partes de las piernas debido al fuego.

La calle por la que estábamos corriendo era de tierra y rocas, a diferencia de las partes anteriores de mi sueño, no reconocí nada al respecto. Pero Hyukjae lo hizo. Me condujo por el camino áspero y de tierra hasta la zona boscosa.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —Hyukjae susurró, nos condujo a una cabaña abandonada en las profundidades del bosque.

Me colocó sobre un colchón polvoriento y observó mis heridas, todavía estaba temblando y sollozando, y no quería nada más que salir de este infierno.

—Sshh, Donghae —consoló Hyukjae, limpiando las lágrimas y el sudor de mi cara—, no podemos dejar que nadie te encuentre.

—¿Q-Quiénes?

—Las autoridades. Te están buscando.

—¿Por qué? —gimo, Hyukjae me dice que me calle.

—Te lo diré más tarde —dice—. Donghae, estás sangrando mucho y tienes las piernas quemadas. Déjame ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Se quita la camisa y la envuelve suavemente alrededor de las heridas en mi pie izquierdo, pero duele tanto que lo pateo, —N-N-No.

Hyukjae suspira, —Déjame curarte.

Esta vez me quitó la camisa y la envolvió alrededor de mi otro pie sangrante para evitar que la sangre fluyera. Me muerdo los labios de dolor, y cuando termina, jura que me sacará de aquí a salvo.

Digo, —Q-Quiero d-despertarme, Hyukjae.

Y para mi completo horror, dice, —Donghae, no estás soñando.


	15. De Historias y Esquizofrenia

Me congelé, esperando milagrosamente que estuviera bromeando.

Pero cuanto más mis ojos temblorosos miraban su expresión severa, más sabía que solo podía _desear_ estar bromeando.

—Necesitas calmarte, Donghae —dice.

—¡No! Necesito... necesitamos... Hyukjae yo...

—No, no, Donghae, escucha —susurra Hyukjae, tratando de evitar que me retuerza debajo de sus manos—, necesitas escucharme, porque te voy a decir todo, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

—¿D-decirme...? —pregunto y sé que es lo que he estado pidiendo todo este tiempo. He estado rogando por sus respuestas. Pero ahora, hay tantas preguntas por responder que no sé por dónde empezar.

Hyukjae se sube al colchón sucio conmigo, una mano en mi espalda, apoyándome, y la otra en la mía, consolándome.

—Tu familia Donghae...

—Murieron en un incendio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, murieron en un incendio... —Hyukjae confirmó—... un incendio que empezaste.

—¿Qué?

—...En tu decimoctavo cumpleaños.

Me congelé de nuevo, mi cuerpo quieto pero mi mente esta desorientada. Pensé que Hyukjae dijo que tenía tres años cuando el fuego quemó la casa. ¿Por qué iba a quemar la casa? ¿Es por eso que he estado soñando con estas pesadillas? ¿Cómo Hyukjae sabía algo de esto?

—Donghae, tienes que dejarme explicar, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que te calmes un poco —lo miré, y por "calmarme un poco" se refería a los latidos de mi corazón, latía rápido y salvajemente y necesitaba calmarme para los dos.

—H-Hyukjae... —comencé lentamente.

Se inclinó hacia delante y captó mis ojos ansiosos con los suyos. —Te lo dije, déjame explicarte esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo... pero... yo...

—¿De acuerdo? —reiteró.

Exhalo, tratando de callar mi mente antes de decir, — De acuerdo, Hyukjae.

Y con esa promesa semi-creíble, comienza, —Donghae, lo admito, mentí. Te dije que tenías tres años cuando el fuego comenzó de alguna manera, pero no era así. Era tu decimoctavo cumpleaños. Naciste 1788...

—No —lo niego severamente, sorprendiéndome—, nací en 1996.

—No, Donghae, naciste el 15 de octubre de 1788 y yo nací diez años antes.

—Pero...

—Escúchame, Donghae, no he llegado ni a la mitad, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Hyukjae suspira y aprieta mi mano, —Eras normal cuando naciste, pero cuando empezaste a crecer, tal vez alrededor de los cinco, empezaste a volverse... loco. Estarías enojado y luego feliz, mirarías a tu madre y verías tu peor pesadilla. Intentaste atacar a tu mejor amigo una vez en medio de la clase porque creías que se estaba convirtiendo físicamente en un escarabajo. Eras maníaco depresivo y difícil de controlar cuando te enojabas. Te diagnosticaron esquizofrenia cuando tenías unos 16 años.

—¿Que es eso?

—Es una enfermedad mental. Hace que sea difícil saber qué es real o no, y realmente no sabes cómo lidiar con ciertas situaciones normalmente. En tu caso, Donghae, te enojabas mucho cuando se suponía que estabas asustado, nervioso, triste e incluso curioso. Siempre estabas enojado cuando no eras feliz. Nunca mostraste ningún otro sentimiento. La esquizofrenia también puede obligarte a hacer cosas que realmente no tiene control. Por ejemplo...

—¿Quemar mi casa? —pregunto con un susurro. ¿Realmente estaba tan mal? ¿Cómo es que no estoy en mal estado ahora?

—Tus padres biológicos eran ricos. Te hicieron un diagnóstico, pero no querían ponerte en un sanatorio o ni en ninguna otra institución mental, por lo que sobornaron a todos sus médicos para mantenerlo en secreto. Te sacaron de la escuela cuando tenías seis años porque fue cuando empezaste a ponerte muy mal.

—Entonces, ¿qué hicieron conmigo?

Hyukjae suspiró una vez más, formando arrugas en su frente y me explicó esto. No sabía si estaba frustrado o simplemente cansado, pero tenía curiosidad, así que lo presioné para que me respondiera.

—No hicieron nada tan malo, Donghae. Ellos... aún te amaban. Simplemente no querían que estuvieras expuesto a todo porque sabían lo... sensible que eras. Te mantuvieron dentro de la casa por el resto de tu vida. Tu mamá y tu hermano se quedaron en casa todo el tiempo para verte, y tu papá trabajó. Era el siglo 18 en ese entonces, Donghae, no había medicina para ti, demonios, apenas había medicina. Todavía estaban terminando sus teorías sobre los gérmenes, no había nada que tomar a diferencia de hoy en día.

Hyukjae buscó una reacción en mí, vio que estaba llorando, en silencio porque no me quedaba energía para sacar un sollozo. Esta información me estaba agotando, y por la lamentable, patética sonrisa que me dio mi novio, sabía que aún no había terminado.

—El día que cumpliste dieciocho años te despertaste un poco antes que los demás. Todos dormían y tú estabas callado mientras bajabas las escaleras e iba hacia la cocina. Fue entonces cuando...

Cerré los ojos, las escenas familiares de mis pesadillas me quemaron la mente, y le dije, —Sé lo que hice. No digas esa parte p-p-por favor.

—No puedes controlarte, Donghae, tienes que saber eso.

—¿Entonces maté a mi familia?

Hyukjae asintió lentamente.

—¿También morí en el fuego?

—No —respondió—, corriste por la puerta antes de que el fuego pudiera extenderse más allá de la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿qué me pasó?

—Horas después del incendio, cuando tu familia ya se había... ido, alguien te vio correr y te entregaron. La policía te encontró y te enjuició por asesinar intencionalmente a tu familia...

—¡Pero no lo hice!

—Pero bebé, nunca les dijiste eso —Hyukjae murmuró suavemente, limpiando el sudor de mi frente—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que reemplazaste básicamente todas tus emociones con ira? Cada vez que te interrogaban, tu respuesta habitual era tratar de golpearlos o morderlos. Pensaban que eras culpable, y en aquel entonces eso era todo lo que necesitaban para sentenciarte a muerte.

—¿Me mataron?

—Te pusieron en el centro de una gran multitud y... te azotaron mientras otros te arrojaban huevos podridos y tomates. ¿Alguna vez has notado que no te gusta estar cerca de personas o tener fiestas? Eso es porque en algún lugar de tu mente aún recuerdas haber sido torturado en una multitud, y no te gusta.

—Pero... pero, Hyukjae, realmente no quise matarlos, Hyukjae, por favor, entiendo que probablemente los dejaría vivo si solo yo...

—Donghae, sé que no querías matarlos —consuela mi novio mientras sostiene mis dos manos—, no estoy tratando de acusarte, me pediste la historia y te la cuento.

—Pero... pero... Hyukjae todavía estoy confundido. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto cuando esta era mi vida?

—Sé que estás confundido. Todavía no he llegado ni a la mitad. Quieres todas las respuestas, ¿verdad, Donghae? ¿Quieres saberlo todo?

¿Quiero?

Sé que solía anhelar este tipo de información, pero ahora que sé una parte, ¿todavía quiero saber? ¿Aún puedo soportarlo?

Después de un rato, Hyukjae exhala y me besa apenas en los labios, él también temblaba un poco, y pude ver por la mirada en sus ojos que no le gustaba saber esto tanto como yo.

—Permíteme reformular esto, Donghae... —susurra en la esquina de mis labios—, ahora que sabes algo, debes saberlo todo. Ya no hay forma de salir de esto, te guste o no.

No lo hay.

Ciertamente no me gustó esto en absoluto.


	16. De Locura y Consecuencias

—¿Que tienes que ver en todo esto? —pregunto, la pregunta había estado en el fondo de mi mente todo el tiempo. Él nació diez años antes que yo, ¿entonces él tenía veintiocho años cuando fui sentenciado a muerte?

—Mi historia es menos trágica que la tuya, Donghae —Hyukjae comenzó, con una expresión perturbada y avergonzada en su rostro—. Morí en 1798, tú tenías diez años, yo tenía veinte.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Yo... —él dudó—. Yo era... algo famoso en mi tiempo.

—¿Famoso...? —reiteré.

Hyukjae se movió incómodo y sacudió la cabeza una vez, —Famoso, pero... no en el buen sentido.

Esperé, y cuando Hyukjae vio mi mirada inquisitiva, continuó, —Mis padres eran bien conocidos por ser las personas más ricas de muchas ciudades. Eran respetados por todos. Pero la forma en que _adquirieron_ el dinero fue por el lado malo.

—¿Cómo hicieron dinero?

Mi novio sonrió amargamente, — _Ellos_ nunca hicieron dinero, Donghae, lo hice.

—¿Cómo?

—Múltiples cosas —dijo con disgusto en sus ojos—, en algunas noches trabajaba en los campos para obtener un sueldo, pero en la mayoría de las noches trabajaba como prostituto, porque de acuerdo con mis padres, allí era donde estaba el dinero real...

—¿Tus padres te obligaron a ser prostituto?

—No tuvieron que obligarme. Verás, yo estaba un poco mal de la cabeza también. Pero no podías culparme, viví toda mi vida con esos tiranos corruptos que tuve que llamar a mis padres. Recuerdo haber tenido sexo con personas desde antes que pudiera formar oraciones completas. Nunca supe que era algo incorrecto hacer. Nadie me lo ha dicho nunca. Pero había una regla en mi ciudad; si vas a ser un prostituto, entonces tienes que ser bueno —Hyukjae se burló de sí mismo, como si recordara algo—. Era ridículo, así que realmente nunca le presté atención. Una noche, supongo que no fui lo suficientemente "bueno" para la chica con la que lo estaba haciendo, y ella me echó.

—¿Y?

—Y no pensé que fuera un gran problema, lo único que me preocupaba era enfrentar a mis padres sin la cantidad de dinero requerida para esa noche. Pero al día siguiente, mientras caminaba por las calles, una gran multitud de gente enojada y gritando comenzó a perseguirme. Me estaban llamando violador por alguna razón. Seguí corriendo y finalmente me alejé de ellos por un tiempo. Al día siguiente descubrí que la chica que me echó la otra noche denunció que la había violado.

—Pero no lo hiciste, te contrató para tener sexo con ella —dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, Donghae, pero quién sabe lo que ella estaba pensando. Te lo dije, una gran regla en ese entonces era que sería mejor que fueras bueno si iba a ser un prostituto, y supongo que por alguna razón para ella no fui bueno.

—¿Entonces dijo que la violaste?

—Todo el mundo tiene un poco de locura en ellos Donghae, especialmente en aquel entonces.

—Entonces... entonces, ¿qué te hicieron?

Hyukjae le dio otra sonrisa amarga, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y deslizando las yemas de los dedos por la cicatriz, —Tú dímelo.

—¿Te colgaron? —exclamé

—Después de una semana de intentar perseguirme, busqué refugio con mis padres y les pedí ayuda. Pero ellos fueron los que me entregaron. El 2 de diciembre de 1798 me colgaron.

—¿Como pudieron...? —pregunto con incredulidad.

Hyukjae se burló, —¿Por qué no lo harían? Gracias a mí, ahorraron suficiente dinero para durar el resto de sus vidas demoníacas, retenerme solo sería una carga para ellos.

Retrocedí un poco, necesitando un poco de espacio para respirar, una cosa era conocer la historia completamente jodida de mi pasado, otra muy distinta descubrir la historia completamente jodida de mi novio. Realmente nada tenía mucho sentido para mí todavía, y sabía que Hyukjae no había terminado de explicarlo, pero necesitaba solo un minuto para asimilar toda esta información desagradable.

Finalmente volví a mirar al hombre frente a mí, miré su cicatriz y luego a sus ojos curiosos. Él no sabía cómo me sentía acerca de todo esto, y sinceramente, yo tampoco. Aparte de estar completamente aterrorizado, ¿qué más se suponía se debía pensar?

—Yo... necesito decirte más —dice Hyukjae, medio tímidamente, medio disculpándose—. Creo que deberías saber cómo nuestras vidas se relacionan entre sí.

Dije que él estaba en lo cierto.

—Donghae, tú y yo fuimos asesinados por algo que fue nuestra culpa pero no al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae pide confirmación, y yo asiento con las cejas fruncidas y un ceño confundido.

—Bueno... —continúa—. Sabía que iba a morir, sabía que me iban a matar. Y recordé que uno de mis clientes, si fuera posible, me dijo que le gustaba la hechicería y el oficio de bruja. Así que la contacté nuevamente y le pregunté si de alguna manera podría salvarme.

—¿Qué?

—No es tan malo como parece, lo prometo —mi novio intenta apresuradamente explicarme—. Hice un trato con ella. Ella dijo que dejaría que me mataran, pero no sentiría nada durante el proceso, y una vez que muriera, me volvería a hablar. Ella dijo que viviré la vida de mis sueños con una condición.

—¿Y qué fue eso? —cuestiono.

—Necesito salvar otra vida —responde—, esa es una parte de la razón por la que quiero salvarte. La otra es porque no quiero que te lastimes, Donghae.

Abro la boca para responder, pero no tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque lo siguiente que escuchamos es una voz resonante, preguntando si había alguien en la antigua vivienda en el que nos estábamos escondiendo. Salto y grito al mismo tiempo que Hyukjae me maldice y me jala de la cama.

—¿Puedes correr? —pregunta.

—No —le digo desesperadamente, en este punto mis pies sangrantes apenas lograron sostener mi cuerpo.

Hyukjae me ve temblar, maldice de nuevo y dice, —Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo.

Me agarra de nuevo la mano y sale corriendo por la puerta de atrás, sin embargo, sabíamos que las autoridades rodeaban toda la cabaña. A toda prisa, Hyukjae abrió de golpe la puerta trasera, los dos nos quedamos completamente inmóviles cuando vimos a unos cinco hombres uniformados, mirando confundidos la puerta abierta.

Mi novio me aprieta la mano, volviéndose hacia mí lentamente y pronunciando las palabras, —No hagas ningún sonido.

Y no lo hago.

No hubiera sabido qué decir si no tuviera demasiado miedo para pronunciar el sonido más patético que pudiera hacer.

Hyukjae me agarra de la muñeca y me detiene, permaneciendo quieto, tan callado como puede. —No me sueltes, pase lo que pase —dice estrictamente, y yo asiento una vez.

Estaba pensando en varias cosas en este momento. Mi mente todavía estaba pensando en las historias que me contó, y ahora estaba tratando de lidiar con los hombres frente a nosotros que intentaban perseguirme para matarme.

Pero soltarlo era lo _último_ que tenía en mente.


	17. De Tiempo y Juegos

No debe haber habido un edificio de ladrillo vacante que estuviera tan quieto como nosotros en ese momento. Si pudiera, habría intentado evitar que mi corazón se acelere porque sabía con certeza que tanto Hyukjae como yo podíamos escucharlo claramente.

Vimos a los policías apresurados con sus patéticos uniformes verdes mirar lentamente de izquierda a derecha.

—Vamos a ver —dijo uno, con una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando orgullosamente su rostro. Parecía un payaso. De hecho, todos lo parecían. Con sus cabezas perfectamente afeitadas, barbas toscas y disfraces tontos con insignias doradas, no podrían haber lucido mejor que una broma enferma.

Hyukjae me estaba observando juzgar a los oficiales, y él levantó una ceja confundido. Cuando los hombres intentaron atravesar la puerta, rápidamente me sacó de su camino a tiempo, pero mi pie piso el crujiente suelo de madera cuando me empujó, haciendo que los hombres retrocedieran y miraran en dirección al ruido.

Hyukjae me miró una vez más y puso un dedo sobre sus labios antes de sonreír e inclinarse para besarme en silencio. Su rostro mostraba diversión. Esto era como un déjà vu para nosotros, huir de las personas que no podían vernos. Excepto que esta vez la gente venía por mí, no él.

—No hay nadie, señor —dice uno de los hombres. Todos estaban en la cabaña de la que estábamos tratando de escapar, uno miró debajo de la cama y otro buscó detrás del armario de una puerta.

Hyukjae articuló, —¿Vamos?

Asentí. Nos dirigimos de puntillas a la puerta de atrás, esperando que no crujiera. Una vez de vuelta en el bosque, nos apresuramos. Hyukjae agarró mi muñeca y corrió, evitando árboles caídos y animales extraviados.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto en voz baja, en caso de que los hombres nos escucharan, lo cual Hyukjae negó con una burla, había corrido rápido y lo suficientemente lejos de los hombres.

Disminuimos la velocidad a una caminata rápida, —Un lugar donde no te encontrarán. Toma una respiración profunda.

—¿Por qué?

—A la cuenta de tres.

—¿Qué? Hyukjae, ¿por qué?

—Tres —dijo, y lo siguiente que sé es que estábamos bajo el agua, exhalo burbujas de aire y siento que Hyukjae me jala a la superficie.

—¿A dónde fuimos? —pregunto mientras miro a izquierda y derecha.

—Nosotros saltamos.

—¿Saltamos?

Hyukjae exhala, —A otro lugar. ¿Necesito llevarte a algún lado?

—¿Dónde?

—Algún lado.

—Hyukjae —exijo. Este no era uno de esos momentos en los que solo podía guardar información de mí, no, era hora de respuestas, y las esperaba todas.

Hyukjae me miró desde un lado y suspiró una vez más, deteniéndose en improvisto y mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesitamos un lugar para descansar por un tiempo —responde, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor antes de decidirse y caminar hacia una pequeña cueva en el acantilado cerca de la orilla.

—Quítate la ropa —ordena, mirándome por una reacción mientras se quita la chaqueta y la camisa. Él debe haber visto mi expresión confusa, porque explicó—. El agua está helada, debes quitártela para que se seque o de lo contrario tendrás congelación o hipotermia.

Por lo tanto, escuché a mi novio y me quite cada prenda que tenía, excepto mi bóxer, y él hizo lo mismo. Mi espalda yacía sobre la roca de la pequeña cueva, pero Hyukjae se burló y me alejó de ahí, apoyándome contra su pecho.

—¿Creo que debería decirte el resto, Donghae? —dice, pasando sus dedos fríos por la parte exterior de mi brazo.

Me estremecí, no por la temperatura de congelación, sino por el toque de Hyukjae. Hacía frío, calor y electrificación al mismo tiempo. Siempre fue del tipo delicado, pero sinceramente, nunca me acostumbré a cómo se sentía contra mí.

—Hay muchas cosas que todavía no has respondido, Hyukjae... empezando por que esto tiene que ver conmigo.

Hyukjae tragó saliva, —Yo... ¿sabes cómo tengo que salvar a alguien para poder vivir mi "vida soñada"?

Asentí.

—Bueno, me tomó un tiempo elegir, pero cuando elegí a la persona que quería salvar, te elegí a ti.

—¿Entonces me arrastraste a esto?

—S-sí... —admite mi novio—, pero nunca lo habría hecho a menos que supiera que iba a sacarte.

—Entonces... ¿estoy muerto ahora?

Hyukjae asiente, —Los dos lo estamos, por eso estoy tratando de salvarte. Ya ves, necesito llevarte a este punto final, si quieres decirlo de esa manera. Es como un juego que creó la bruja. Necesitamos correr y encontrar la línea de meta, y una vez que lo hagamos, ambos estamos completamente seguros, y la última parte del trato con la bruja se cumplirá. Viviré la vida que quiero.

—Y esa...

—Te incluye en cada minuto.

Parpadeo una vez a mi novio mientras él me mira serio. —Bien —le digo, porque yo también me tomaba en serio quedarme con él, y es mejor que me quiera en su pequeña vida de fantasía, me arrastró a su vida.

—Tengo un mapa de este lugar —continúa diciendo, sacando un pequeño manual del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Un mapa?

—Más o menos —responde, sostiene un pequeño libro negro, con tapa dura, y lo reconozco vagamente como el diario en el que siempre solía "escribir".

—¿Entonces esto es lo que estabas mirando cuando te pregunté qué estabas escribiendo, en casa?

Él negó con la cabeza, —No solo lo estaba mirando. Mapeé este lugar. La bruja me dio instrucciones de dónde está nuestro punto seguro, tuve que resolverlo. Ella me dio cinco palabras como pistas; Fuego, maderas, música y suave. Y dijo que si vemos algo brillante debemos correr hacia ahí tan rápido como podamos.

—¿Qué quiere decir ella?

—Bueno, tu casa fue el incendio, así que podemos quitar eso de la lista, simplemente corrimos por el bosque, así que eso también se puede quitar. Creo que estos son como niveles que tenemos que pasar. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que esto era un juego para ella? Tenemos que pasarlos para ganar.

—¿Y qué? ¿La música es la próxima?

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, —Supongo. Yo solo... no puedo entender cómo llegar allí, me está frustrando.

Frunce el ceño y suspira, y deseé poder ayudarlo de cualquier manera posible, pero todavía estaba procesando todo. Mi mente estaba llena de información nueva, y especialmente increíble, y supongo que todavía estaba tratando de asimilarlo todo.

—Tal vez deberíamos tener una noche libre —sugiero, tirando suavemente de su hombro—. Creo que merecemos un poco de descanso. ¿Tenemos un límite de tiempo en este... juego o lo que sea?

Hyukjae suspira una vez más y me mira con cansancio, —No, pero Donghae solo quiero terminar con esto.

—También yo —le digo con una pequeña burla—, confía en mí, acabo de descubrir todo esto y ya quiero parar. Pero estarás inútil medio dormido y confundido si seguimos adelante sin descansar.

—¿Entonces estás sugiriendo que paremos?

—Solo por un tiempo —le digo—, podemos comenzar de nuevo por la mañana.

Hyukjae mira a su alrededor en la pequeña cueva, optando por la ropa de cama para pasar la noche. La opción era la roca. Quería permanecer oculto en caso de que los guardias vinieran por nosotros otra vez, así que fuimos más adentro de la cueva. No muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerse protegido de una mirada.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared con su camisa arrugada como cojín, y me dejó descansar sobre él. No sé si alguno de nosotros dos dormimos más de una hora esa noche, pero lo dudaba mucho. No solo tenía miedo, sino que Hyukjae también. Me di cuenta por la forma en que se estremeció ante cada crujido o eco de la cueva, y la forma en que su respiración realmente nunca se convirtió en un patrón constante. Ambos estuvimos nerviosos durante la mayor parte de la noche, pero todavía me sentía extraordinariamente seguro con él, más seguro de lo que jamás me había sentido con nadie.

Hyukjae mantuvo un brazo protector a mi alrededor y me mantuvo cerca de él, en algún momento de la noche, supuse que justo antes de caer en un sueño semi profundo, Hyukjae me había puesto la ropa seca, porque me sentía mucho más caliente y amortiguado por las irregularidades rocas debajo de nosotros.

Entonces lo escuché decir, —Buenas noches, Donghae —y finalmente pude cerrar los ojos.

Pero parecía que en el momento en que mis párpados se cerraron, fueron forzados a abrirse por el sonido de la voz de Hyukjae gritando desde la distancia, —No lo toques.

Veo la luz del sol brillando a través de la entrada de las cuevas. Veo a Hyukjae a un metro y medio de mí.

Y veo los rostros repugnantemente familiares de los policías mirando directamente a mi cuerpo vulnerable. Cada uno de ellos sonriendo para sí mismos. Y un par de ellos reteniendo a Hyukjae.

—Tu tiempo se acabó, Donghae.


	18. De Policías y Música

—No te muevas, Donghae —ordena Hyukjae, con una mirada de miedo, ansiedad y enojo en sus ojos.

—No, no, Donghae —dijo uno de los policías en tono simulado—, ya no sirve de nada.

—Déjame ir —continúa mi novio mientras lucha, y me quedo sentado en el suelo, confundido y asustado. ¿Pensé que no podían vernos? Antes, podíamos caminar a la derecha y pasar sin ser vistos. ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo ahora?

Los policías apartan sus ojos de mí y miran a Hyukjae, que intentaba lanzar golpes a sus agresores, pero fue en vano. Lo estaban restringiendo con demasiada fuerza.

—No lo dejes ir —dice uno, a juzgar por el color diferente de su uniforme, concluí que él era el jefe del grupo—. Y hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que se toquen.

¿Tocarnos?

Mi mente vuelve a todas las veces en que Hyukjae y yo tuvimos que "escondernos" de las personas que nos perseguían. Había hecho un trato de oferta al no dejarlo ir, pero inicialmente pensé que estaba asustado.

¿Fue porque no podrán vernos si nos estamos tocando?

Pero, ¿por qué?

Miré a Hyukjae de nuevo, sus ojos estaban serios. Intentaba retorcerse del agarré de los policías, pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Es por eso que decidí que debería ser yo quien me acercará para poder entrar en contacto y salir corriendo sin que nadie nos viera.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí, Donghae? —el jefe pregunta amablemente, extendiéndome la mano. Estaba a unos cinco pies de distancia de mí, y todos los demás estaban al menos a cinco pies detrás de él. Si corría lo suficientemente rápido y lo atrapaba con la guardia baja, entonces tal vez podría llegar a Hyukjae a tiempo.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta, —Dije ven aquí, Donghae.

Asentí y me levanté, al hacerlo vi desde mi visión periférica que Hyukjae había retorcido su rostro con ira y confusión.

—No lo escuches, ¿Donghae? —dijo incrédulo, pero me disculpé mentalmente con él y di un paso hacia el oficial.

—Buen chico —dijo, todavía debe pensar que yo era un niño enfermo de la mente que estaba en aquel entonces, porque me habló como yo. La cosa es que ya no soy esquizofrénico, puedo controlar lo que hago.

Y lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a Hyukjae.

Entonces, justo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de agarrar mi muñeca, lo esquivé y corrí directamente hacia Hyukjae, conectando nuestras manos.

Muchos de ellos gritan en un idioma extranjero que no entendí bien, y Hyukjae trató de alejarse de las manos de los hombres mientras intentaba mantenerme en contacto con él.

Finalmente, estaba libre. Y no creo que hayamos corrido tan rápido como lo hicimos en el momento en que lo hicimos. Nuestras piernas se movían tan rápido como nuestras respiraciones, Hyukjae se mantuvo un paso delante de mí para guiarnos. No sé exactamente si él sabía a dónde íbamos, pero no me encontraba preocupado. Solo quería alejarme de esos hombres espeluznantes que nos perseguían. Sus ojos eran lo que más me asustaba, tal vez no lo había visto antes, pero lo vi ahora. Sus ojos eran mentirosos, se burlaban con amabilidad y podía verlo claramente en ellos. No tenían intenciones de tratarme bien, y todos lo sabíamos.

Después de un par de minutos, Hyukjae redujo la velocidad a una caminata rápida, —¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondí, mirando lo duro que estaba apretando mi mano húmeda contra la suya.

—Eres inteligente, Donghae —me dijo—, estaba planeando ir hacia a ti, pero nos ahorraste tiempo.

—No pensé que pudieras... —me detuve entonces, mirándolo frenéticamente para ver si se había insultado con mi declaración inacabada, pero para mi alivio lo encontré sonriendo.

—¿No pensaste escapar de ellos?

—N-no... yo solo...

—Eres adorable, Donghae. Por supuesto que podría alejarme de esos patéticos payasos; solo los necesitaba distraídos primero.

Y sin mirarme, ni sin detener nuestra rápida caminata, su mano se deslizó lejos de la mía, acercándola a mi barbilla para besar mi sien.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Asentí, —No me tocaron.

Otra sonrisa, —No estarían vivos si lo hicieran.

—¿Tan engreído? —bromeo. Pero él solo negó con la cabeza.

—No engreído —respondió—. _Posesivo_.

Me burlé pero sonreí internamente. Sabía que Hyukjae era posesivo. Prácticamente lo afirmo las dos primeras veces cuando nos encontramos. Y sé que sonaba un poco tonto, pero me gustó que me consideraran "posesión de Hyukjae" porque me hizo sentir completamente seguro incluso en los momentos más peligrosos. Claro que estaría asustado, pero sabía que, mientras Hyukjae estuviera cerca, no me pasaría nada.

—Espera, tengo una pregunta —dije—. ¿Por qué nadie puede vernos cuando nos estamos tocando?

—Debido a que somos de diferentes épocas, supongo —responde Hyukjae, y cuando ve mi expresión confusa, explica además—. No estaba allí originalmente cuando las autoridades te capturaron, así que la bruja hizo que si nos tocábamos cuando estuviéramos en la vida del otro, entonces nadie podrá vernos. ¿Recuerdas cuando una multitud enojada intentó cazarme? Y tú estabas allí; te forcé a mi lado porque sabía que si estuvieras allí no podrían verte.

—Entonces... ¿es porque eran de épocas diferentes?

—Exactamente —respondió, apretando mi mano, pero luego miró a su alrededor confundido.

—Esto es extraño —dice mi novio de repente—. No sé dónde estamos.

—¿No tienes ese pequeño mapa?

—Sí, pero esto no fue lo que planeé —dice, frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba el libro de tapa dura que trazaba este lugar.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

—Déjame resolverlo.

Nos detuvimos un rato, los zapatos de los pies de Hyukjae se rasgaron y agujerearon, y mis pies descalzos estaban magullados y doloridos. Las cicatrices que recibí cuando salimos corriendo de mi casa en llamas se habían coagulado, por lo que el sangrado se había detenido allí, y estaba extremadamente agradecido de que el lugar en el que estábamos corriendo ahora era un área relativamente plana. Era sobre todo solo un paisaje plano aplastado con tierra gruesa. Ningún lugar donde esconderse si tuviéramos que hacerlo. Lo sabía, y Hyukjae sabía que había algo mal con este lugar, y los dos queríamos irnos tan rápido como pudiéramos.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir por ese camino? —sugiero cuando escucho que la garganta de mi novio hierve con un gruñido bajo—. Hyukjae, tal vez deberíamos...

—Escucha.

—¿Qué?

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Hyukjae?

—¡Quédate atento!

De repente me hizo a un lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Algo me golpeó la cabeza y me dejó sin aliento. Sentí que lentamente me iba quedando inconsciente y todo lo que podía escuchar era a mi novio maldiciendo y el sonido de él respirando con dificultad.

—¿Donghae? —grita—. Di algo, Donghae.

Y lo intento. Pero mi mente y mi energía están enfocadas en el dolor de cabeza masivo que me han arrojado abruptamente.

—Mierda —dice Hyukjae—. Joder, joder, joder.

Escucho otro ruido sordo, y de repente todo se reduce a un zumbido silencioso. Hyukjae había dejado de abofetearme suavemente en un esfuerzo por despertarme, dejó de maldecir, detuvo todo.

Quiero hablar y preguntarle si está bien, y lo intento.

Pero en cambio, quedó completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Desperté con el aliento de Hyukjae calentándome la cara, todavía estaba noqueado, si no supiera mejor diría que solo estaba tomando una siesta. Se veía bien, de hecho, se veía limpio. Los dos. Me revisé y descubrí que todo mi cuerpo estaba libre de suciedad y sudor, olía a jabón y ropa limpia.

Observé la habitación a mi alrededor, notando que claramente no estábamos en la tierra árida que habíamos estado antes de quedar inconscientes. Estábamos en una habitación, específicamente la habitación de un niño, con paredes pintadas de azul océano y una mochila negra a medio abrir junto a un escritorio de madera.

—¿Dónde estamos? —me susurro a mí mismo. Aunque parezca extrañamente familiar, no era mi habitación, y tampoco era la habitación a la que Hyukjae me había llevado en su casa.

Escuché murmullos afuera y jadeé, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada debajo de mí y fingiendo que aún estaba dormido.

—Comprobaré si está despierto, mamá.

_¿Mamá?_

La puerta se abrió con cautela y se asomó la cabeza de un chico.

—¿Donghae? Deberías despertarte. Mamá hizo la cena y dijo que tú también puedes traer a tu amigo.

Fruncí el ceño. _¿Mamá? ¿Qué quiso decir, mamá?_

_¿Era esta... mi casa?_

_¿Son estas personas mi familia?_

Vacilante, así como curiosamente, me arrastré fuera de la cama, salí de puntillas de la habitación y bajé las escaleras donde las luces tenues brillaban a mi alrededor.

Seguí caminando y fui golpeado por la habitación conocida de mis pesadillas. La cocina.

¿ _Entonces_ esta es _mi casa?_

—Donghae, bebé, ¿quieres cenar? —mi madre pregunta, acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

Yo, completamente sin palabras, asentí, y mi madre me agarró de la mano y me llevó a mi lugar en la mesa junto a mi hermano.

—Tu papá estará en casa pronto, está trabajando —dice Mamá, sonriéndome—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Asiento de nuevo, y mi hermano me patea.

—¿Viene tu amigo? ¿Cual es su nombre?

—No lo abrumes, se enojará —le advierte mi madre a mi hermano. ¿Enojarme? ¿Por qué me enojaría?

Mi hermano se disculpa y me da una sonrisa nerviosa, y fue entonces cuando recordé que era esquizofrénico y me enojaba muy fácilmente.

Pero me sentí bien. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Curarme mágicamente para ellos? ¿O debería fingir ser esquizofrénico cuando ya no lo soy?

Mi madre me da algo de comida, tomo el tenedor lentamente y como poco a poco. Algo se siente incómodo, sin embargo, estaba extremadamente feliz de ver a mi familia.

Las personas a mi alrededor se animaron cuando se escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, y luego se volvía a cerrar, y segundos después veo a un hombre entrar.

Supuse que el hombre era mi padre cuando se acercó y besó los labios de mi madre, luego se volvió y me miró, e hice todo lo posible para no parecer demasiado sorprendido.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta mientras me lleva a sus brazos. Olía a árboles y mano de obra, y me encantó. Le devolví el abrazo y solo lo solté cuando lo escuché reír y susurrar—. Yo también te extrañé.

Reanudamos la cena y pude sentir una sonrisa cada vez más grande a medida que pasaba cada segundo. Me encantó la sensación de estar con mi familia real. Y no quería que esta parte terminara.

Sin embargo, noté que a medida que la cena se prolongaba cada vez más, todos comenzaron a ponerse de mal humor. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de mi padre y en su lugar fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Mi madre ya no mantenía su posición vertical, sino que estaba encorvada con la cabeza perezosamente apoyada en la palma de su mano. Mi hermano suspiraba de vez en cuando, murmurando cosas para sí mismo y rodando los ojos cuando papá le pedía que se detuviera.

De repente, un suave flujo de música entró en la habitación, era una canción de cuna por lo que podía decir. Era suave y lenta, y sonaba agradable pero extraña al mismo tiempo. Salté en mi asiento cuando fuertes golpes llegaron a la puerta. Alguien estaba tratando de entrar por la puerta principal, y parecía que era el único en estado de pánico, el resto de mi familia no parecía escucharlo.

Escuché que la puerta se abría abruptamente y golpeó algo en su camino, y jadeé.

—Cálmate, Donghae —mi hermano murmura—. No hay nada.

 _Sí lo hay,_ quería decirle, pero tuve la sensación de que nadie me creería.

Pegado a mi asiento, escucho a alguien entrar lentamente. Convirtiéndose más en una amenaza con cada paso que dio.

Pero luego veo a Hyukjae, completamente limpio y saludable, sosteniendo una bolsa en sus manos. Se acerca a mí y me toma la muñeca.

—¿Escuchas la música? Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué pasará con mi familia?

—No son tu familia, Donghae, tenemos que irnos.

—Pero... pero acabo de conocerlos, Hyukjae, tenemos que llevarlos con nosotros.

—Donghae. Escúchame. Tenemos que irnos, o la policía te encontrará y te matará.

Antes de que tenga la más mínima oportunidad de protestar, Hyukjae me está tirando por la puerta de atrás y esperamos pasar por un portal.

—Hyukjae, necesitamos regresar, mis padres y mi hermano están allí —le ruego, tirando del brazo de mi novio, al borde del llanto. Solo tengo que verlos. Solo tenía que abrazarlos, y no quería dejarlos todavía.

Hyukjae suspira y me mira, lleva ambas manos para acunar mi cara en sus palmas y sacude la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

—¿Quieres verlos de nuevo?

—Realmente quiero —gruño—. Hyukjae son mi familia.

—Sé que lo son, Donghae, y lamento que necesitáramos salir de aquí tan rápido. Pero mira, Donghae, ¿qué crees que haré si te atrapan las personas que te persiguen?

Exhalé y me acerqué a él, apoyando mi frente en su pecho. Cerrando los ojos mientras sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura.

—Te haré un trato, Donghae —dice, besando mi frente—. Si ambos llegamos al final, incluiré a tu familia en la vida soñada que me prometieron, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento. Puede que le haya parecido desconocido por qué los quería tanto, porque nunca le gustó su familia. Y honestamente, no pensé que sería tan importante para mí como lo era en realidad. Pero cuando mi papá me abrazó, nada se había sentido mejor. No creo que alguna vez se supone que me separe de ellos. Y no, nada sonaba mejor que vivir una vida con Hyukjae y mi familia.

—De acuerdo.


	19. De Arena Suave y Balas Apuntadas

—¿Ya estamos casi ahí? —cuestiono, sin duda, molesto a mi novio a mi lado.

—No creo saberlo —Hyukjae responde, sudor corriendo por su frente y hasta la punta de su barbilla.

Suave. Suave era nuestra última tipo de "pista" que la bruja le había dicho a Hyukjae. Ya fuimos a través del fuego, el bosque y la música. Nuestro último nivel era suave. Pero hasta ahora, _nada_ tenía algo que ver con "suave". Estábamos en un lugar caluroso y desértico, caminando descalzos por la tierra. Los dos nos habíamos quitado las camisas y nos las habíamos atado a la frente para ayudar a mantenerlas frescas, y aunque no parecía que funcionara, Hyukjae había dicho que realmente nos estaba ayudando a desmayarnos debido a un golpe de calor.

—Cabeza arriba, Donghae —ordena, su mano suelta la mía por un pequeño segundo para tocar mi control húmedo de sudor en señal de aliento—. Necesitas mantenerte despierto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estoy despierto.

—¿Lo estás? Debido a que has comenzado a caminar más despacio, tus respiraciones son realmente pesadas y estoy apoyando la mitad de su peso sobre mi hombro. Estás cansado y sediento y lo sé, Donghae. Pero necesitas despertarte un poco más o de lo contrario este calor te afectará.

 _Ya lo ha hecho,_ tengo ganas de decirle. Pero me di cuenta de que el calor también lo estaba afectando. Si interrogarlo lo hizo enojar, estar extremadamente caliente lo puso furioso. Su espalda ligeramente encorvada indicaba que también estaba cansado, pero el agarre que tenía sobre mis manos seguía siendo tan fuerte y protector como siempre.

—¿Escuchas eso? —Hyukjae se estremece.

—No...

_¿Esto de nuevo?_

—Hyukjae, ¿qué escuchas?

Él ignoró mi pregunta, y en su lugar me acerca más a él, —Vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar más rápido, ninguno de nosotros sabe particularmente a dónde vamos, pero pude sentir que Hyukjae estaba tenso y solo quería salir de este seco infierno lo antes posible.

Caminamos más y más hasta que no puedo dar otro paso. Literalmente. Intento mover mis pies, pero no pasa nada. Hyukjae también esta igual. No puede moverse. Y empiezo a entrar en pánico hasta que escucho a Hyukjae maldecir y decir, —¿Arena movediza?

Y reitero, — _¿Arena movediza?_

De repente comienza a llover, agravando aún más la mezcla mortal de agua, arena y arcilla. Haciéndonos hundirnos aún más rápido.

—¿Desde cuándo llueve así en el maldito desierto? —Hyukjae gruñe, tratando de caminar por la arena gruesa.

Para empeorar las cosas, para nuestra completa conveniencia, los policías aparecen de nuevo. Parecían aún más fuertes que antes, y esta vez había más de ellos. El grupo va inmediatamente hacia Hyukjae y lo saca de la arena movediza. Pero Hyukjae trató de salir de su alcance gritando —¡Prefiero morir antes que ser salvado por ustedes!

Y los hombres se miran y sonríen, uno de ellos dice, —No te estamos salvando.

Escucho a Hyukjae gruñir otra vez, y trato de moverme, pero mis rodillas están completamente hundidas y me siento menos que inútil para él.

La otra mitad de los hombres vienen a mí, y uno de ellos camina cerca de mí, inclinándose sobre el charco de arena y agarrando mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo, —¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No lo toques —exige Hyukjae lívidamente, su respiración es áspera y desigual—, lo juro, si no le quitas la mano de encima...

—Cállate —el hombre dice, y lo siguiente que veo es a Hyukjae retorciéndose de dolor mientras recibe un golpe en el intestino.

—Donghae —continúa mi policía—, te daré dos opciones. Puedo salvarte y tú vienes con nosotros, o puedo dispararte ahora mismo.

Honestamente, sabía que no era para nada como Hyukjae. No preferiría morir antes que ser salvado por ellos. No, prefiero ir con ellos que morir. Pero estaba en una situación difícil porque sabía que estas personas me arrojarían a alguna institución mental porque pensaban que todavía era esquizofrénico.

—No vas a ir con ellos, Donghae —Hyukjae concluye por mí mientras mira mi cara confundida—. Te vas a quedar aquí.

¿Pero yo?

El policía interviene y le recuerda a mi novio, —Si se queda, lo matamos.

—No, no lo harás.

—Si. Lo haremos —el hombre dice con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué? ¿Estás planeando salvarlo? No puedes hacer mucho con un solo brazo, ¿verdad?

Lo miramos confundidos, pero con un guiño a la cabeza del líder, el hombre que estaba a la derecha de Hyukjae rompe el hueso de su antebrazo.

Hyukjae reacciona con un grito desgarrador y una patada defensiva a quien estaba cerca de él. Cierro los ojos ante el ruido severo de su hueso rompiéndose en dos, e inmediatamente quiero acercarme a él para consolarlo.

—Tienes suerte, muchacho —dijo el hombre—, podría haberlo hecho romperte el cuello.

En este momento estaba en la arena hasta la cintura, no tenía otra opción, pronto sería demasiado tarde para que me sacaran. Pero, ¿es mejor ir con ellos y pudrirse en una institución mental que simplemente morir ahora? Al menos si muero ahora, Hyukjae estaría conmigo... hasta cierto punto.

—¿Vas a dejar que te saque?

— _Donghae_ —exigió Hyukjae, aún agarrado por varios hombres. Sabía que nunca querría verme morir. Pero, una vez más, supe que preferiría tener otra cosa _además_ de dejarme llevar por los monstruos que nos rodean.

Así que miré a Hyukjae. Suspiro. Tragué saliva.

Hyukjae me miró. Frunció el ceño. Gruñó

Él sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Y me volví hacia el policía, —Jódete.

Lo escuché preparar su arma.

Y me apuntó.

Y disparó.


	20. Reminiscencia

Se me cortó la respiración, los músculos se tensaron y los ojos se cerraron al oír el disparo del arma. Mi novio estaba a la altura de la cintura en la arena movediza por lo que no había posibilidad de que esquivara la bala. Y todavía estaba siendo retenido por las manos sucias de los bastardos, así que había pocas posibilidades de que pudiera escapar milagrosamente y salvarlo a tiempo.

—¡Donghae! —grité, y para mi alivio vi que la cara de mi amante volvía a mirarme. Sin embargo, mi alivio duró poco, porque cuando vi su rostro terriblemente dolorido y lágrimas sucias, la felicidad se desvaneció y una rápida oleada de ira lo reemplazó.

Mis ojos se dispararon hacia la sangrienta escena de su hombro derecho. La bala estaba a centímetros de volarle el cuello, y estaba agradecido de que no fuera así, pero aún así no significaba que Donghae estaba en una necesidad crítica de ayuda.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, ahora? —el bastardo le preguntó, y lo juro, no había nada que me enfureciera más que ese hijo de puta que se metía con mi novio.

—Jódete —Donghae espetó. La arena ya llegaba sobre sus caderas. La lluvia lo hacía hundirse más rápido, y estaba casi seguro de que si no salía pronto, sería inútil salvarlo.

—¿No? —dijo el hombre, ocultando su evidente impaciencia con una sonrisa desagradable—. Bien, creo que simplemente te dejaremos morir aquí, ganamos en cualquier situación.

Y Donghae, temblando debido a su dolor, simplemente repitió, —Jódete.

_Ese es mi chico._

El líder nos dio a los dos una última mirada de disgusto antes de darse la vuelta y llamar a sus hombres para que lo siguieran. Los ocho o nueve que me sostenían me golpearon el estómago y la cara por última vez antes de arrojarme al suelo.

Parecía que teníamos que esperar para siempre para que desaparecieran por completo de nuestra línea de visión. Todo lo que hubo durante unos diez minutos fueron los sonidos del gemido de Donghae y las salpicaduras de las numerosas gotas de lluvia que caían.

Sin embargo, finalmente se fueron, y Donghae y yo nos quedamos solos. Me levanté vacilante con el apoyo de mi brazo no roto y me arrastré cerca del frente de mi novio.

—H-H-Hyukjae por favor a-ayúdame.

—Lo sé, Donghae —se lo prometo. A pesar de mi cuerpo magullado y el hueso roto, todavía me había prometido que Donghae era mi prioridad, y que lo ayudaría sin importar qué.

La arena movediza rodearon a Donghae en un radio de aproximadamente dos pies. Todavía podría alcanzarlo si ambos nos estiramos. Pero sabíamos que sería una tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que ambos teníamos algo mal con una de nuestras extremidades.

—Dame tu mano, Donghae.

Él se acercó a mí, con el rostro todavía lleno de dolor. Me acerqué a él con mi brazo bueno y tiré tan fuerte como pude, tratando de ignorar las súplicas de mi novio diciéndome que parara porque me dolía demasiado.

Él estaba fuera. Di un último tirón fuerte y él se soltó de la maldita arena.

Pero aún tuvimos muchos problemas. El brazo de Donghae estaba sangrando profusamente y aún podía ver una parte de la bala redondeada en su hombro.

Actuando rápidamente, lo tendí en el suelo, advirtiéndole de la posible severidad del dolor que vendría antes de usar vacilante el pulgar y el dedo índice para sacar la bala. Donghae gritó de dolor y apretó los puños, mezclando mi nombre con un largo hilo de maldiciones.

—Sshh, Donghae —le digo, limpiando las gotas de lluvia de su cara—. Tenemos que seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Ya casi llegamos, lo prometo.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

No tuve una respuesta legítima. Pero al mismo tiempo yo _sabía_ que estábamos cerca. Lo sentí. Además, acabábamos de pasar el último nivel; suave. Si para la bruja significaba que era la arena suave o sudorosas, suaves manos. Suave era eso. Y como ya pasamos esa barrera, deberíamos dirigirnos a la línea de meta.

A pesar de la lluvia fría y punzante, me quité la camisa, tenía que detener el sangrado del brazo de Donghae. También tenía que sufrir mi lesión, pero no me estaba desangrando como él.

Después de vendarle el brazo, lo subí sobre mi espalda y lo cargué. La pérdida de sangre lo había afectado, pero todavía estaba vivo, su corazón aún latía con fuerza, y solo lo sabía porque el mío también. Solo lo sabía porque _mi_ corazón no latiría a menos que el suyo lo estuviera.

—Háblame, ¿de acuerdo? —ordené mientras avanzaba penosamente.

Donghae murmuró, y demonios eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Necesitaba que me oyera. Necesito que se mantenga despierto y vivo. Lo necesitaba. Punto final.

—Donghae? ¿Puedes decir algo? —digo, y le pregunto—.¿Cómo me llamo?

—Hyukjae —responde, con los ojos cerrados—. Hyukjae, estoy realmente mareado.

—No te concentres en eso. Necesitas quedarte conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo concéntrate en responder mis preguntas.

—Bueno.

—Bueno. Ahora, ¿quién soy yo? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Hyukjae.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Donghae.

—¿Y estamos?

—¿Juntos? —dice con un toque de confusión.

—¿Dilo de nuevo?

—¿Juntos?

—¿Qué?

Donghae se burla, girando la cabeza para que su nariz acaricie mi cuello, —Juntos.

Y, a pesar de mi hueso roto, y a pesar de su hombro herido, y a pesar de nuestra desesperación por salir de este _infierno_ , con orgullo respondo, —Tiene toda la maldita razón.

* * *

—Sigue conmigo, Donghae —le advertí por enésima vez. Había estado caminando con él sobre mi espalda durante una hora. Su hombro había dejado de sangrar, pero todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre. Parecía que la lluvia no planeaba desaparecer pronto, solo se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesada, y no sabía qué me frenaba más, el peso de Donghae, el dolor en mi brazo, la arena aguada por la que tuve que caminar penosamente, o el hecho de que el ritmo auditivo de mi novio había disminuido significativamente. De cualquier manera, _algo_ me hizo desacelerar al menos un par de yardas por minuto.

Podía sentir a Donghae darse por vencido poco a poco. Era como si su cuerpo fuera un edificio desgastado al final de la jornada laboral; Se estaba cerrando. Si sus labios no hubieran estado cerca de mi oído, causando que sus pequeñas respiraciones ligeras sonaran directamente ahí, habría pensado que Donghae era una causa perdida. Pensé que seguramente estaba muerto.

Se sentía como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran a punto de rendirse. Se estaba congelando, nuestros cuerpos dañados se sentían pesados, se hacía más difícil respirar con cada paso que daba, y justo cuando pensaba que no podía empeorar. La caída de rayos. Literalmente. Golpea el suelo a nuestro alrededor. Instintivamente trato de evitar los golpes dando un paso apresuradamente en dirección al rayo.

Pero la serie de infortunios desafortunados continuó aún más.

Porque en un segundo estaba esquivando con éxito los ataques que parecían apuntarnos a propósito...

Y al siguiente nos golpearon.

* * *

Nunca pensé que “morir” podría ser tan... sin incidentes.

Por otra parte, la última vez que supuestamente morí estaba en medio de una multitud, siendo azotado y golpeado.

Y, de nuevo, solo estoy cerca del veinticinco por ciento seguro de que estoy realmente muerto.

Estaba oscuro. Ningún ruido. No hay voces. No, nada. Solo oscuridad.

Traté de sentir algo. Pero no sentí nada. Parecía que estaba sentado en pisos de terciopelo, pero eso era lo que mis dedos podían sentir.

De repente apareció una luz punzante. Era tan vibrante que dolía mirarla.

Sin embargo, al mismo segundo que apareció, también había desaparecido. Se ha ido.

—¿Eres Hyukjae? —escuché. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado alguien en la habitación conmigo? ¿Acaban de entrar? ¿Era eso lo que era la luz?

Y antes de que pudiera responder, una mano suave tocó la mía, —No te sientes como él.

Y, nuevamente, antes de que pudiera reunir el coraje para decir algo, la voz se burló y dijo, —Confía en mí, sé cómo se siente ese hombre, maldita sea.

—¿Qu-quién eres...? —mi garganta finalmente me deja murmurar.

—¿Yo? —las luces se encienden, y frente a mí hay una joven vestida con nada más que una diadema que le rodea la frente. Aparte de eso, estaba completamente desnuda—. Soy una bruja. Y se supone que **tú** eres Hyukjae. Pero no lo eres.

Asiento, sintiéndome muy incómodo, —Soy su novio.

— _¿Novio?_ —repite—. ¿Me acosté con un hombre gay?

—Uh…

—Oh si. Hyukjae se ha ido.

Parpadeo, —¿Se ha ido?

—Como murió. Ustedes dos fueron impactados por un rayo, gracias a mi sorprendente objetivo, y él no lo logró.

—¿Pero lo hice?

—Eso parece —la bruja desnuda responde—. Dije, ya que está muerto, mejor me voy a casa.

—¡No!

—¿Disculpa?

—No puedes simplemente “ir a casa”, ¿qué pasa con Hyukjae?

—Él fallo. Así se acabó el juego —se burló sin lástima—. Lo siento, chico bonito.

Pienso en esto por un momento, pienso en una forma de evitarlo, pienso en todo lo que Hyukjae me había dicho.

—Espera espera espera... —digo—. Hyukjae no falló.

Ella mira alrededor de la habitación, —Sí, muchacho, creo que lo hizo.

—No. Hyukjae dijo que puede tener lo que quiera mientras _salve a alguien_. Y mira. Estoy aquí ahora. Estoy salvado. Entonces él gana —lo digo todo con rapidez.

La bruja considera esto.

—Eso es cierto... —murmura para sí misma—. Pero, de nuevo, murió.

—Pero él me salvó.

—Pero él murió.

— _Pero_ eso no importa —argumento—. _Él me salvó._

Ella muestra una mirada de insatisfacción en su rostro antes de suspirar y ceder. Da un paso hacia mí y me indica, —Bien, muchacho. Lo haré así. El objetivo de este juego que hice fue para que _dos_ personas estuvieran aquí al final. Y obviamente ese no es el caso en este momento. Pero haré un trato, muchacho. Puedo salvar a tu precioso novio. Pero no podrá vivir la vida “perfecta” que quiere. No, en cambio, _ambos_ vivirán en _mi_ mundo. Más aún un mundo que _creé_. Se llama Reminiscencia. Y ustedes dos vivirán allí con un grupo de otras ratas que mitad triunfaron y fallaron la mitad de mi juego. Este mundo no es un lugar desagradable. Pero no es lo mejor. Lo hice para estar en el medio. Ustedes dos vivirán allí sin las preocupaciones de sus otras vidas. Y como él fue quien murió, necesito... _castigarlo_ de alguna manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto, con el ceño fruncido y mis labios temblando y un brillo de preocupación en mis ojos—. ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

Ella considera esto por un segundo.

Y cuando ella lo descubrió.

Ella no me responde.

Ella ni siquiera dice nada.

Nada…

Pero si sonríe.

* * *

—Aguanta la respiración, Donghae.

—¿Estás bien?

Él sonríe, —¿La verdad?

Me reí entre dientes, —Obviamente.

Se inclina, apoya su pecho sobre mí con cuidado y besa el borde de mis labios, —Me siento bien. Creo eso. Todavía necesito acostumbrarme a esto.

—No creo que sea algo a lo que te puedas acostumbrar.

—¿ _Tú_ estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿ahora te asusto?

Le sonrío, —¿Quieres decir más asustado de lo que normalmente estoy?

Frunce el ceño, —No es gracioso.

—Solo bromeo —lo tranquilizo con calma, peinando con mis dedos su cabello, que parece gustarle mucho—. Oye, ¿estás listo?

—¿Listo para que?

Resoplo, —Oh, no lo sé. Por lo general, cuando dos personas están en la cama juntos, _desnudos_ , tienden a tener solo una cosa en mente.

Él sonríe. Una sonrisa que me hace temblar al darme cuenta de lo mucho que siento por este chico. Una sonrisa que me hace darme cuenta de que no había nada en la faz de _ningún_ planeta que pudiera hacer que dejara de amarlo. Él sonríe y no es una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa. Es ingenuo, inocente. _Hyukjae_ , ingenuo e inocente, y es lo más hermoso que ha sido.

En nuestra cama compartida de sábanas verde y mantas blancas, él entra a mí. Lentamente al principio, lentamente hasta el final.

Noté que las personas se vuelven “animales” cuando participan en el acto sexual. Pero lo que estaba experimentando con él no era del tipo áspero y bestial de animal. Pero, si era del tipo natural de animal.

Es una de las únicas cosas que los humanos saben hacer naturalmente. Es lo que los mamíferos fueron creados para hacer. Se suponía que debíamos estar haciendo esto. Y mostró un instinto obvio de que sabía cómo hacerlo.

— _Donghae_ —gruñó cuando aceleró _solo_ un poco, y respondí apretando el agarre que mis manos necesitadas tenían sobre su hombro.

Pero a veces algo contamina el instinto que tenemos, el cerebro con el que nacimos. Para él, era algo nuevo, algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse. Algo con lo que acababa de ser maldecido.

Lo sentí alejarse repentinamente de mí, y abrí los ojos para verlo con una mirada de pánico y confusión en todo su cuerpo.

—Oye, oye, está bien —le digo.

Pero él no escucha.

—¿Q-Qué hice? —dice, repitiendo la misma línea unas cincuenta veces más.

Le recuerdo, —No hiciste nada. Es falso. Lo juro. Estoy bien. ¿Mírame? Estoy bien.

Quién sabe lo que su mente lo había engañado para que lo viera. Como ex víctima de este desdichado desorden, solo podía imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, por lo que pude ver, parecía que me estaba viendo como una especie de persona herida, y se estaba culpando a sí mismo por eso.

—Donghae... Donghae yo…

—Estoy bien. Hyukjae, te dije que no es real. Es solo una mala broma, confía en mí, lo sabría.

—Lo siento, Donghae. Lo siento mucho, Donghae.

—No lo haga, Hyukjae —digo, llevando su temblorosa silueta en mis brazos—. No me hiciste nada.

Finalmente se calma. Finalmente, deja de temblar. Finalmente lo convencí de continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Acércate a mí —dice, y yo envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándonos más.

Seguimos adelante. Dos niños incomprendidos que fueron asesinados por algo que **no** pudimos controlar. Forzados en un mundo que era, en menos palabras, un poco mejor que el infierno, pero mucho mejor que nuestras vidas pasadas, creado por una bruja desnuda después de que nos había ganado en su juego.

En un lugar donde la confusión se encuentra con consecuencias injustas.

Donde podemos vivir sin tener que huir de las personas que nos mataron.

Donde Hyukjae fue diagnosticado con esquizofrenia.

Donde no estaríamos rodeados de aquellos que no nos entienden.

Donde, sin importar lo que hayamos hecho o no, nos vimos obligados a enfrentar las consecuencias...

Nos vimos obligados a enfrentar la Reminiscencia.

* * *

—Donghae acércate.

—Más cerca.


End file.
